


The wrath and affection of a Kitsune

by Adsol



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Harems, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Slow Romance, Some Humor, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel, To many ocs - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, lots of cannon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 61,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: When young Kurama Yakasou arrives in kuoh town he would have never expected how much his life would change watch as he find friends he will adore many women he will come to love and cherish rivals he could never replace and in time forge his name in history.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so for this fic Issei doesn't exist and he's replaced by Kurama instead also some things may change but other than that everything's mostly the same.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Kuoh town** **Kurama's pov**

**So looks like this is the place** I told myself as I walked up to the school I would be transferring to some place called Kuoh academy entering via the front gate of the building  **ok first find the faculty office** was the first thing I thought as I entered knowing I was told to go there oh I forgot I never introduced myself did I I'm Kurama Yakasou new second year at Kuoh academy having just moved to kuoh town last week while I may look like your average run of the mill highschool student I'm far from it you see I'm actually a Kitsune and human hybrid my mother being human and my old man being a kitsune  **But then again I'm a pretty handsome student if I do say so myself** i thought as I heard the wispers from other student such as "who's the good looking guy" or "oh man he's so hot" or the best one I've heard so far "he looks like a real stud" while hearing them I noted that they were mostly from female students while all I got from the male students was angry glares and the occasional insult  **well I can't help that I'm good looking** I told myself.

Upon entering the faculty office I went to the nearest teacher to ask for my classroom "it's 2-B young man" said a older man sitting at his desk "let me see ah yes your my new student aren't you Kurama Yakasou wasn't it" he asked "yes it is sir" I told him "very well then follow me by the way my name's Mr iwamti" he told me as we went to the classroom.

"Ok you lot listen up we have a new student joining today I want you to try and be nice to him and for the love of God don't tell him that this place is hunted I've had enough complaints about it already" he told them going on and on about the complaints "now then tell them your name son" he looked at me "I'm Kurama Yakasou and I've just moved here so if I ask some odd questions about the place please excuse me I'm kinda learning on the job" I told them giving a sheepish grin to brush of my uncertainty causing a lot of girls in the class to squeal giving me a massive amount of damage to my ears  **curse you kitsune sense's** i thought after being dragged to my seat I was sat next to a rather plain looking girl she had pink glasses with gold colored aalot lighter then my gold coloured eyes her hair was arranged in a braid on each side of her hair with her having a grin that screamed mischief and mayhem with me at my seat the lesson began with me writing down note while avoiding the wispers of my classmates.

* * *

**At lunch**

With morning period out of the way I was ready to head to lunch having received multiple offers from different people until they all backed of after another student came looking for me she had bright blue eyes and crimson red hair falling just below her waist the only other obvious part of her apparence was her bust that all the guys were ogling  **anf they say I'm a dog huh** suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as I was called over by the red haried student she said she wanted to see me being the new transfer student claiming it was to introduce me to the different clubs I knew the club's weren't starting till next week so but I decided to humour her getting a odd scent and feeling from her as if she wasn't human.

Upon being led to the break room reserved for us I found that we were not alone in the chair stood a tall girl with raven black hair and violet eyes, next to her was a much smaller girl so small she looked like a kid with pale white hair holding a lollipop in her hands accompanied by a scowling face in the corner was a boy about my age with blond hair and blue eyes giving of a very princely like aura with my observation done I sat down in the sofa on the other side of the room "hello yakasou-san my name is Rias gremory I'm the head of the occult research club as well as the person who owns the town now would you care to explain what a kitsune such as yourself is doing here" Rias stated "ok first I have no idea what your on about and second why does it matter why I'm here" I told her "no need to hide it we know what you are in fact we aren't so different from you" she told me "you see we are all devils with me being from the house of gremory and these here are my servants" she told me all of them as if on cue sprouting bat like wings from their back "ok you got me yes I am a kitsune but no I'm not here to cause any trouble I simply moved here because my mom and dad wanted to live somewhere with a bit of peace and quite unlike the noisy city of Tokyo" I told her "oh well that a relief that you don't want to cause trouble but be careful as we have report's of fallen angle activity lately" she told me "thanks for the heads up I'll keep a eye out and one more thing I need to ask" I stated "what is it" she responded looking at me as though I just killed her best friend "do you know the way to the bathroom I really need to go" I told her rubbing the back of my neck with that she had Yuuto guide me to the bathroom. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

With the afternoon lessons ending I got up and began heading home fending of countless offers from other girls to walk home with me trying not to sound rude causing even more death stares from all the males around me  **great so it's a compatition now** i thought as I walked back home. On my way back I decided to grab myself a drink of soda from the store as I was immensely thirsty and kept on walking until I reached a park that I decided to sit down in with me putting some headphones on to listen to my music. After about an hour I was approached by a raven haired girl similar to the one from before who wierdly enough had the same eyes as her she told me "um excuse me mister can you help me out" she said asking in a very soft voice "sure what do you need" I asked her "well it's just you seem like a loyal person and i was wondering would you  **Die for them** if they asked" she said her voice suddenly turning dark and sinister with that in mind I tried to run but before I could I found a massive pink spear like object going through my chest leaving my blood on the ground and me gasping for breath the last thing I heard before loosing consciousness was her laughing and someone saying something about all eight pieces.

**The next day**

I woke up at about my average time 7:15 to be exact yeah I know bit odd but oh well however not only did I find my stab wound from last night was gone but there was someone in my bed with me upon inspection I was not expecting what I found it was Rias the girl from yesterday and worse yet she was completely naked  **ok ok what the hell what the hell this has to be a dream no way she's here I'm gonna pinch myself and she'll be gone** I told myself and pinching my skin realising what I was seeing was actually real I mean sure I like the idea of a girl in my bed as much as the next guy but this is not how I thought it would be uponme panacking quite a lot suddenly she woke greeting me with a smile.

After getting myself covered in my uniform I told Rias to get dressed but she insisted to stay that way for a little bit longer with her then explaining that I was killed and she healed me "um question why did you and me have to be make for it exactly" I asked "one it makes healing you easier and second I prefer sleeping in the nude" she told me with a smirk on her face  **shes unbelievable** i thought then asking her what happened but all she said was she'll tell me later at the occult research club building and how she would send Yuuto along to guide me.

* * *

**The end of school**

With class now over I waited for Yuuto to come and before I knew it he was there greeted by an army of his fan girls with him asking for me I could hear things like "oh my the two hotties hanging out how amazing" or "two stud's in one group it's magical" and various other one that were two daft to bother interpreting. Upon arriving at the clubhouse I was greeted by the other two girls from yesterday who introduced themselves as Koneko toujou and Akeno himejima "ok with introductions done I'm sure you want to know what happened yesterday" Rias asked "yeha I'd like to know who killed me and why as well as how am I still alive I did get impaled after all" I asked "well to answer your first question you were killed by a woman called raynare a fallen angel and second your alive because I made you my servant my pawn to be exact" she told me going on to explain how Yuuto was her knight with Akeno being her queen and Koneko being her rook then she explained what she meant by her pawn and what it was capable of "so do you want to see how us devils fight" she asked "hell yeah I do" I replied.

With her leading me to the designated area she mentioned we encountered our first for a stray devil called viser who if I'm honest was one ugly looking fucker with all of us ready for combat I summoned my weapon "I besete you Shirogane" I called summoning my weapon Shirogane it was a pale white katana with white hiyori wraps around the hilt with it summoned I charged at viser cutting off one of her arms and slashing her stomach with her roaring in pain I stabbed my blade into the ground causing it to freeze  **Absolute zero** i declared freezing her body the shouting at Yuuto and Koneko "Toujou Kiba now" with that Yuuto sliced her and Koneko punched her making her shatter with me slicing up the rest of her body " what the hell was that" Rias asked "let's get back to the clubhouse and I'll explain".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said this is a harem story so to clarify the harem will consist of Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Tsubasa,Aika, Ravel, Asia, Elmenhilde and Seekvaira I might add more but for now that's how it is

**Bold for thought's and change in pov or Time/location**

**At the clubhouse**

Once we arrived at the clubhouse fresh from my first fight in Rias's group I sat down to explain what was the deal behind my weapon "so my blade Shirogane is in short a weapon bound to my soul and one that can only be used by me before you ask it's a art that has been passed down through the Yakasou family for generations since the time of Lucifer to be exact" I told them Akeno and Koneko having dumbfounded expressions on their faces with Rias clearing up the main elephant in the room "so do you have a sacred gear" she asked "yes I do actually it's nothing flashy like Kiba's sword birth" I told them "wait how did you know what mine was" Kiba asked looking as if he had seen a ghost "well you see mine is called nebula gaze with it I can analyse what a sacred gear is not only called but what it can do as well even letting me know it's balance breaker" I answered him with a hint of confidence in my voice "that seems absurdly powerful" Akeno chimed in "well the catch in regards to it's power is one in order for me to know what a gear can do it needs to be awakened not dormant the same goes for knowing it's balance breaker I can't tell what it is if the user hasn't achieved it yet" I replied "well I'm sure you will fit in great here yakasou-san" Rias told me with that out of the way we had some food and then wondered of home.

**The next day**

After all the fighting from yesterday I had hoped to have a day of peace but I wasn't so lucky as the first thing I had to deal with was that of kendo practice  **oh brill best hold back as if I fight like I always do someone will end up in a ditch** i thought to myself I was called up first and found my opponent was some girl called Katase with us both ready I delivered the first strike to her right going for her side to disrupt her balance only for her to just barley block she then threw me of guard as she parried my hit and went for my head with me narrowly dodging  **thank you devil relfexes** in her confusion I went for her head and managed to get her following it up with a strike to her left this time letting me win the match "Yakasou wins" the coach declared "hey your not hurt badly are you" I asked my opponent "just my pride but not my body that was a good match" she told me with a smile on my face with a that over I went back to the stand hearing constant cheering from my female classmates cheering for me only to get a message from Rias to meet her after school in the clubhouse.

* * *

**At the clubhouse**

Upon arriving at the clubhouse I asked what was wrong only to be told we had located the fallen angel who had killed me and was causing trouble throughout town "so shall we go crush her now" I asked with a hint of aggression in my voice as she had killed me after all however Akeno interviened by saying "are you sure he's ready he hasn't even got a single contract done" "you have a point and while I admire your determination to deal with the threat I say we gather more intelligence on them first" Yuuto suggested with that in mind we agreed to wait but for now I would deal with requests people put out for us mine was located at some older women's home for a reason I wouldn't know until I arrived.

**At the house**

"Ah you must be the devil I requested I do have a job for you" she said she was a women who I would say was in her late twenties if not early thirties upon asking what it was I found myself slightly frustrated as it was to retrieve a missing cat that had escaped  **I swear if this is because I'm a kitsune then I'm gonna flip** i thought heading out to the area it was likely to be after a hour of searching I finally found the damn thing only for it to scratch me all the way back.

Upon returning to the clubhouse I was greeted by my fellow peerage members when they started looking at my scratch marks "only thing I have to say cats are absolute dicks" Is all I said with Kiba saying "guess your not feline good right now" upon hearing his pun I simply gave him the middle finger to show how I felt about his mocking only to earn giggles from Akeno and Koneko.

* * *

**The day after**

On my way to school I took a alternate route only to bump into some girl with a veil over her head "oh I'm sorry did I hit you" I asked her she then removed her veil and told me "oh no I'm fine I'm just a little clumsy is all" she said giving me a immensely pure smile looking at her she was what many would call a natural beauty she and waist length blond hair with emerald green eyes and soft features to go along with them snapping out of my daydream I helped her back up with her introducing herself "I'm Asia Argento by the way" "I'm Kurama Yakasou" I told her with her telling me she was heading to a nearby church with her telling me that I walked her there however once I arrived I found myself suffering a massive headache.

After I lead Asia to the church I went to school knowing I was a bit late (ok really late).


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold for thought's and change in pov or Time/location**

**At school**  

Upon arriving at the school I was at least fifteen minutes late which resulted in me being scolded by my teachers I sat through class only to be called out by Aika at lunch with her telling me she wanted to talk with that in mind we met on the roof "so what did you want to talk about Kiryuu-san" I asked her "nothing in particular I just wanted to hang out at lunch" she told me with a hint of sadness in her eyes "it's just I don't have that many people to talk to and I was kinda hoping you would" she followed up with "oh I see well why wouldn't anyone talk to you" I asked her "it because I'm a pervert that's why the girls think I'm some creep and the guys think I'm some kind of curse to them" she replied crying slightly "hey hey now don't cry if you wanted to be friends so badly then all you needed to do was ask I would have listened" I told her reassuring her "I bet you say that to every girl out there" she screamed then apologizing I then told her that I've never actually had a proper relationship before despite being called a lady killer by many people with that talk out of the way we continued to have our lunch and talk about various things.

**At the clubhouse**

After the moment I had at lunch I was called to the clubhouse by Rias to discuss a important matter as she said upon entering I was being looked at as if I had just murdered Rias's entire family with the cold stare I got she then mentioned about Asia and how I needed to stay away from her to avoid any problems for myself what with her being a nun and me being a devil she then told me "ok with that cleared up I have a contract for you to do the address is here however I'd be careful if I was you" she told me "is something not quite right" I asked "it's the fact that they requested you in particular that's worrying" she told me "ok I'll be careful but if it comes down to a fight I will fight back" I told her with her letting me go.

* * *

**At the location of the job**

After finding my way to the location I entered the house were the next job was only to find not only a pile of dead bodies but find a very familiar face that being Asia with a much older man who just by looking at him I could tell he was insane "well look what we have here a piece of shit devil how about I cut you open" he said with a maniacal smile on his face "I'm sorry yakasou-san" Asia said with her looking immensely sad  **great another crying girl** i thought only to be interrupted by the other man trying to cut me down with his sword upon seeing his attack I summoned Shirogane and blocked the attack performing a party and slashing his back leading him to get up and aggressively curse at me  **how the hell did he recover from that it's not a sacred gear if it was nebula gaze would have told me** i was trying to deduce how he did it when suddenly Asia screamed "don't hurt him please" with the other man saying in response "what was that mabye I'll teach you not to talk to me like that you little whore" with him slashing open Asia's clothing exposing everything beneath it  **damn him for this** i thought trying to contain my anger only to have my thoughts interupted by the arrival of Rias Akeno Koneko and Yuuto with their arrival they grabed me and made a teleportation circle to extract me "wait what about Asia" I shouted being told it wouldn't work on her leaving her and me crying.

Due to the trying events of that night I went straight back home heading straight for my room. While sleeping I entered my own little dream area being greeted by voice I had gotten used to over the years "hey Shiro what do you need" I told him "not much just making sure you are handling your moving alright" he asked with me telling him I was doing fine you see Shiro is the entity sealed within my sword allowing him to communicate with me and vice versa although I was caught of guard by what he said next "so how's love life going my friend" I told him it was no problem but he told me "oh yeah I just examined your head and I found that you have quite the gathering already who knows you might become a harem king in the future" he told me chuckling a little as he did "no no no I'm not having a harem no I am not attracting a gathering of women and I'm sure as hell not gonna be a harem king" I told him that caused him to laugh even more after that I cancelled my conversation letting me finally drift of to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after much consideration I decided to add two more members to kurama's harem that being Bennia and Rossweisse I know the first one seems a bit out the blue but if no one else will give her love I guess it's my job and as of for the second well she's best girl in my opinion so why not.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Kurama's pov**

**The day after**

I woke up after the horrific night I had just endured cursing myself for not saving Asia it was then I looked at the clock and realized it was not only ten in the morning but also a Sunday so I thought to myself why not have a day of rest so I decided to go out into town.

While walking about town I had my headphones on listening to a song known as Sweet and Sweet Cherry by Yui Horie **can't let the others find this out as if they do I'll never hear the end of it**  that was when I bumped into a familiar face looking down I realised it was Aika I helped her up saying "so sorry for that Kiryuu-san you didn't hurt yourself" she looked at me saying "it's nothing don't worry" I took the chance to gaze at her outfit she had a denim jacket on top of a pale white summer dress along with black thigh high boots and a black choker around her neck I took the chance to say "your looking rather nice today Kiryuu-san" that caused her to blush a little she replied in a faint voice "thank you" followed up by "no boy has ever told me that before I honestly didn't know what it felt like to be told something like that" then out of nowhere she hugged me tightly before realising what she had done and saying she needed to get going  **huh wonder what that's about** I continued walking being unable to stop thinking about what happened with Aika I mean sure it was sudden but what did she mean by no boy has told her something like that before I mean sure it's been nearly a week but I know she's a nice girl so what if she's a bit perverted she's still good at heart you know what I'll talk to her tomorrow that'll clear things up.

* * *

I kept walking for a bit eventually meeting Asia with me asking her "oh God Asia your not hurt are you they didn't miss treat you at all right" that was when she looked at me saying "they got angry but other then that I'm fine" she cried a little promoting me to wipe it away I told her "you know I never showed you around this town did I I know why not visit the arcade that should be fun" she nodded at my suggestion so we went off to a nearby arcade.

While we were in the arcade me and Asia eventually got to a claw machine that she wanted to try out so I let her at it and after about five minutes of playing she finally won  **damn this girls got skills** she got a weird looking mouse thing that she named Racchuu-kun the main prize for me though was seeing that she was happy.

**Later that day**

After wondering about the town and doing various other tasks me and Asia sat down in a nearby parks fountain with me asking her a question that had been on my mind for a while now "hey Asia I have to ask what happened to your parents do they know your here" she then said that her parents were dead and how she had lived most of her life in the church and that was when she didcodisco her sacred gear only to be kicked out not long ago since she managed to heal a devil with it that was when I expressed my sympathies for what she went through then saying "wait yours is twilight healing if I'm not mistaken" she looked shocked asking how I knew with me explaining about nebula gaze and what it did only for us to be interrupted by a very threatening looking angle she identified herself as Raynare and began voicing her demands "hand over the girl now nebula gaze wielder or should I say you filthy fox" ok that was it I had enough no one insult's a kitsune and lives to tell the tale so I said the usual words of "I besete you Shirogane" casuing Shirogane to appear from in my hands allowing me to launch myself at her only for her to get my shoulder with a light spear making me fall back down to earth after I got the wound and suffered my fall I backed out only hearing Asia crying for help.

* * *

**At the clubhouse**

I awoke from my sleep only to find I wasn't in the park anymore although I quickly identified it as the clubhouse I lifted my head of the sofa only to receive a barrage of hugs from my fellow peerage members excluding Rias who was sitting in her usual chair  **I** swear **she looks like a supervillain in that thing** she then spoke up saying "are you alright yakasou-san" I nodded at her as I was still unable to speak fully I then heard her say "we found out were those fallen angels including the one that killed you are hiding if you wish you can accompany us to deal with them" that was when I found the strength to speak I told her "hell yes I do".

 


	6. The end of the beginning

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

******At the church**

Once we all agreed upon going after the fallen angels and Asia we traveled for about ten minutes eventually reaching the location with everyone gathered I asked Rias a question regarding my abilities "Gremory-san are you willing to allow me to use my kitsune abilities" she turned saying in shock "I didn't know you had them in their full form" that's when I told her "I can't use them to their full extent I have above average power for a kitsune my age or to put it into more relatable terms I could hold of at the very least a cadre class angle/fallen angel mine is mostly things like sensing a another person's life energy, utilizing fox fire and having a stronger sense of smell I apologize for not mentioning this sooner" she then asked "anything else you want to mention" I told her "I can also use several forms of magic such as Norse, Fairy, black and white along with summoning also I can fly with my kitsune ability to negate gravity but I'll likely use my devil wings to do that" she and the others were left in a state of shock over realising how much power I had it was then that Rias said "dear god" that caused her to have a little migraine only for Akeno to say "my my yakasou-san you really are powerful wonder how much you'll be able to punish them" she finished her comment with a slight lick of her lips making me remember that she's a pretty scary sadist.

With everyone in place we got ready to attack only for three of them to ambush us I told everyone to get back with me summoning up Shirogane and leaping for them I got the first one who had long blue hair by slashing her wings and blasting her with a shot of my fox fire causing her to burn to a crisp I then went for the second one another female one who while she dodged my slash I used a bit of black magic on her  _ **perfect demise**_ which caused her to fall over as if she went catatonic with me knowing thanks to my life energy sense she was done for as of for the last one I stabbed Shirogane into the ground and called out **_absolute zero_** __making a path way of ice making him freeze up entirely allowing me to shatter him I then heard Yuuto say "that was incredible I'll have to duel dual you some day" I turned around to give him a thumbs up and signal everyone else to carry on.

* * *

I with everyone else at my side ventured into the chychu only for us to encounter a white haired man who had the look of a complete psychopath he then charged at me and the others only being stopped by mine and Yuuto's blade's I clashed with him a little firing multiple shots of energy thanks to my fairy magic however Rias Akeno and Yuuto told me "yakasou-san go with Koneko and help Asia we'll handle him" so hearing that me and Koneko charged ahead to find her but once i did I was horrified at the sight of her as she was all chained up for some crazy ritual like event that's when Raynare looked at me and said "oh looks like the nuns precious fox or I should say knight has come for her og my I'm so afraid" I glared at her saying "ok one hand over Asia if you don't want me to incinerate everyone here and second leave the sarcasm to me" she then laughed and began the ritual with me fighting my way there only to find it was too late as Asia was now dead and Raynare had twilight healing even in spite of that I grabbed Asia and ran back up to the church with Koneko.

I arrived to see my other peerage members fighting the man who identified himself as freed sellzen I in anger shot him with a blast of my fox fire causing his face to be burned a bit making him run of however our victory was short lived as Raynare had appeared shouting "I'll kill you now filthy fox and this time I'll make sure I finish the job" but I was having none of it as I charged at her with out my sword and tore her wings off.

I then looked at Rias and the others saying "guys I'm about to do something unpleasant so if you don't want to see it then look away now" they all said it was ok but let me go ahead anyway I then charged a late portion of my power up causing me to change drastically I now had six kitsune tails sprouting from my back as well as that my eyes went a blood red colour and my teeth and finger nails had sharpened to the point were they became fangs and claws seeing how I was now I jumped down on Raynare a d started to lash out at her I started clawing away her flesh and tearing of her arms while biting at her legs causing a mass amount of blood to appear when there was nothing but her ravaged carcass left I reverted back to my human form and sent fire to her remains while muttering "that was for Asia you piece of shit" I then bent down to Asia lifeless body saying "I'm sorry Asia really I am I wish I no I should have saved you I had so much more of this town to show you so many people you could have made friends with but no I had to be weak I had to let you die why why why it should have been me it should have been me not you I should have died not you" I started crying while holding her more tightly blaming myself more and more that was when Rias said to me "yakasou-san you do know I can bring her back to life" I turned around in disbelief asking her to do so she then explained about how she would be a bishop since she had lots of magical prowess in terms of having twilight healing even though she said she would be a servant of the gremory family she would be alive which was enough for me so Rias used her bishop piece on her bringing her back to life causing me to leap up to her and hug her while she was questioning what was going on.

When we got outside Yuuto and the Rias asked me what was up with me when I thought Raynare I explained it as "well as you may or may not know kitsune's can be prone to acts of violent rage and that was an example of it if I get to mad or to scared during a fight then I don't need to explain anymore as you saw it all" Yuuto then asked "I thought kitsune's had nine tails I only counted six on you" I answered his question by saying "it's simply a case of that I'm still to young to have all my tails by the time I'm a middle aged man in human years then I'll have all nine" knowing that we all went back to the clubhouse to get Asia washed up and us all rested.

* * *

 

**The next day**

The day after our fight against Raynare much had changed around Kuoh such Asia now being an official student in class or Me and Yuuto being called the princes of Kuoh due to people pointing out our friendship alsong with me now taking a more active role in handling the kendo Team as they all noticed my skills but the thing I needed to handle the most was the matter of Aika knowing what happened yesterday when I bumped into her so at lunch I asked her to the roof of the school "ok Kiryuu-san what happened yesterday when we met" she looked at me with a faint blush "it's just that you complimenting my appearance it well got me off guard and I've never been complimented by a boy before" at this stage she was blushing so much that she was almost as red as Rias's hair I pulled her in for a hug since she began crying I asked her "what's wrong why would you cry like this" she then pulled me down to say what was wrong to me "you see as a kid I wasn't ever treat with respect by the other kids I was always a creep to them none of them wanted me around and at first I accepted that I would be lonely but meeting you I realised what I wanted the most I just wanted someone who could be my friend someone who understood me someone who made me feel happy that's why I'm so upset because I see all these other girls and think that I'm nothing compared to them" I pulled her closer after hearing the last bit saying "I won't leave you just because of all the other girls in this school that's not what a friend would do and there is a girl here who could use a friend she's someone who lost her parents and was lonely for a bit so why not be her friend as well" that caused her to look at me and I explained I meant Asia so hearing that she aproached her and by the end of the day the two became quick friends  **two birds with one stone.**

* * *

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

**The week after**

**Kurama's pov**

A week had passed since my fight with Raynare and saving Asia but even then I was absolutely drained in fact I could barely even walk fortunately for me I had some rest in class while making it look like I was awake with a bit of a Norse illusion spell I learned  **thank you magic** on the plus side I had done some more contract's Asia had done the same as well as become fast friend's with Aika Yuuto and me built up more of a bond with me and Koneko was starting to be more open with me although it would be great if it wasn't to always use fox puns on me also I had done some training in using my demonic power with Akeno all in all things were going well that was when I got called to the clubhouse one night by Rias.

**At the clubhouse**

I arrived at a dimly lit clubhouse it only being lit by a couple of candles I asked Yuuto "um guys is everything ok" that was when he looked at me and said "no yakasou-san things aren't ok" Akeno then looked at me saying "you've been behaving badly lately young man"  **ok now I'm scared** Rias then looked at me and said "tut tut looks like we're gonna take your soul good sir" I shouted "ok guys this isn't funny what do you want from me" that was when I got ambushed from behind I screamed at the sight of Asia covered in blood and hanging from the ceeling that was when the others began to laugh then Yuuto said to me "oh yakasou-san you should have seen your face" he was laughing all the way through his statement that was when Akeno said to me "we were testing out one of our tools for the culture festival and we chose you as the test subject for it" I shouted "oh come on guys why did you pick on me huh why" that caused them to laugh even more with me doing a angry pout that was when Rias said "that's not the only reason you are here though we're going to get you a familiar tonight but we have to talk with the other devils here about it" that was when I asked "what do you mean other devils".

After getting Asia cleaned up and me being informed about the other devils in the academy  **seems there is no end to them** that was when they all walked in all of whom I recognized as the student council  **wait their all devils good god it's a zombie devil-ocalypse** that was when I greeted by the one who was clearly the leader she identified herself as Sona sitri her and Rias talked for a bit when suddenly I got jumped by a reddish brown haired girl who was asking "oh your the one with the blade Shirogane is it true it can freeze people oh can I see it no can I use it" at that stage Sona had dragged her of while say "so sorry about her she gets like this quite a bit go on Tomoe why don't you apologize and actually introduce yourself" suddenly she got down and said "sorry I'm Tomoe Meguri it's nice to meet you I was asking about Shirogane as I also use a katana for my weapon" I looked at her and said "so you wanted to see it" she nodded I said to the others "could you stand back a little and give me some room please" I then said the all to familiar words of "I besete you Shirogane" following that a massive white flash emerged and my blade appearing seeing it Tomoe shot up and started admiring it asking all shorts of questions about it that was when one of the in fact the only boy in the group  **man I pity him** stood up and said "pfft he's no big deal he is a pawn worth one piece I'm worth four" Taht was when I said "did you do the maths correctly" he looked puzzled and I said to him "I'm worth eight pieces" that left him in a state of shock with Rias saying "well now that that's done we have a matter do address" sona then said "indeed regarding your familiar's my peerage were hoping to get ours but now you want yours" Rias gave her a confident stare saying "why don't we settle this I propose a sparing match between your servants and my pawn" I looked at her saying "why me" Sona nodded agreeing to it.

* * *

**At the field's**

After I tried to put up a fight I was told no backing out which left me rather annoyed I mean sure I like a good fight but me against all of them really ah well let's get this over with I stood ready summoning up Shirogane only to hear Rias call out "remember no killing and no amputation" I looked at her and said "aww but that was going to be the fun part" she shook her head at that causing the match to begin. 

The battle started with Tsubasa charging at me with me dodging it by a mere touch "damn you hit quick but can you react quick" I jumped behind her and struck her from behind only for her to hit me in the jaw and send me flying "well then looks like this won't be a simple warm up for me" I wiped away a little blood "funny this hasn't happened in a while someone making me bleed with a single punch" she tried to hit me again however this time I dodged it she said "you move quickly but can you hit harder" I got her in the stomach with a punch and then a left hook to the face "as a matter of fact I can" I activated nebula gaze only to realise "wait only two of you have sacred gears" they all confirmed my statement with me saying then "let's see Mirror Alice and Absorption line" they all looked confused for a second with me saying "nebula gaze" that furthered their shock even more as with Momo saying "I thought that one was a myth" I told her "to every myth there is a little truth" saying that I carried on with my fight taking both Momo and tsubaki on at the same time sadly though it wasn't long before Saji and Tomoe were all that was left Saji tried to get a jump on me but I pucnhed him aside with Tomoe trying and failing to hit me although she did eventually get me leading us both to be locked in a fatal clash sparks were flying between us that was when she said "your pretty good with a blade yakasou-san" I told her "your not too bad yourself Meguri-kun" that was when Saji had binded me with a bit of absorption line "using her to distract me while you bind me huh quite clever I must say" at that stage I grabbed Tomoe and threw her into Saji causing the line to fade.

* * *

**After the fight**

After everyone got some healing from Asia it was decided I had won although I turned to the others saying "you all put up a good fight I hope to have a rating game with you all some day" that was when Rias looked at me saying "how do you know about them" I answered her "I read about devil culture and it popped up" I gave her one of my usual smiles to ease everyone's shock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

**Kurama's pov**

After I had finished my brawl with the sitri peerage me and my other peerage members had arrived at the familiar's forest once we got there though Yuuto brought up something "yakasou-san I just realized I never saw you use any magic or one of Shirogane's abilities why is that" I answered him saying "it's mostly because most of my spells can cause permanent harm or even death so I thought since it wasn't a actual life or death fight I decided to hold back" suddenly a voice called out "a compassionate and chivalrous soul many familiar's seek that in a host" suddenly a man appeared from a tree top Rias identified him as the farmilir master he started to walk us through the woods until I found one perfect for me I asked the master "what about him" I pointed at a little fox looking thing Yuuto then said "you picked that because your one yourself" I looked at him saying "your god damn right I did" after I picked mine I chose to name him Vulpes everyone looked at me saying "really" knowing why I chose that.

**A week later**

**Kurama's house**

A week after me and Asia picked our familiar's we had done some other low level devil work i was just heading for bed when suddenly Rias stormed in saying "yakasou-san no Kurama I need you to take me" I looked at her and said "pardon" she declared "I need you to take my virginity" that left me scared to say the least but at the same time somewhat curious "are you ok Gremory-sama" that was when she pushed me on to my bed while removing her clothing saying "just take your time please just take it" with that I pushed her of saying "ok that's it what's gotten into you what your doing right now isn't you please just say you don't need to do what ever this is that your doing" she then got redressed and began crying while letting me hug her she said "as the heiress to the gremory family I'm expected to produce an heir for the future of the house at first that fell to my brother but when he became a satan the task fell to me so knowing that my father and brother arranged a marriage for me" hearing that I clenched my fist holding back my rage "who's the jackass who your betrothed to" she gave me a surprised and slightly fearful look saying "his name is Raiser Phenex of the Phenex family please don't kill him it'll make things hard for you" i looked at her saying "I don't need to kill him by devil law you can hold a rating game to get yourself out of it if you really don't want this just say and I'll fight to save you" she looked at me further saying "you'd do that for me" I told her "of course your more then just my master you've become a unreplacible friend to me and I always fight for my friends" she hugged me deeper saying "thank you just thank you for this" she got up and headed of saying she'd talk about arranging a game for her future suddenly a silver haired woman appeared saying "excuse me young man have you seen a crimson haired girl around here" I replied saying "oh you mean Gremory-sama she just left actually might I ask your name" she responded "Grayfia lucifuge" with that she left as fast as she appeared  **women are so confusing.**

* * *

**The next day**

After school had ended the entirety of the peerage had gathered in the clubhouse only for us to be greeted by a man with blond hair a lot darker then my own and a group of women behind him he introduced himself as Raiser and explained what would happen "so dear Rias you wish to challenge me in order to avoid being married to me how childish" I saw him making unwanted advances on her I had to suppress a lot of rage at that stage  **I'm gonna tear him apart the most when I'm done beating the rest of his bitch brigade**  I told him since I couldn't hold it back any longer "ok grilled chicken-san first take your hands off of Gremory-sama second she's gonna fight you and win regardless of if you like it or not and third get that smug grin of your face will you it's taky and annoying" saying that caused him to get mad but he instead ordered one of his peerage members to do it I dodged with little effort following it up with a punch that sent her flying" he got really mad then with him saying "fine you want a damn game then I'll give you one you can have seven days to prepare but I will win just so you know" I glared at him saying "just remember fox's eat birds grilled chicken-san" Rias and the others got me after he left Rias then said "yakasou-san that was incredibly reckless and sucidal but in any event thank you" she then hugged me with the others watching intently Yuuto then said "well we have seven days to go".

**At the training resort**

The day after we got to the resort Rias had booked for our training I was carrying not of our luggage with Koneko carrying a little that I couldn't fit on my back after we got to the top Akeno said "my my I didn't know you were that strong yakasou-san" I looked at her saying "let's save the strength judging for the training shall we" after we got there I went to the room they had set aside for me and Yuuto with him saying "hey yakasou-san I just wanted to say what you did yesterday standing up to Riser for Rias it was really brave" I looked at him saying "hey thanks man by the way when this is over I was kinda hoping me and you could have a sparing match" he chuckled and said "that would be great but let's beat as you called him grilled chicken-san" we both laughed while getting our luggage unloaded.

Training began the moment we were done unpacking I started by using a technique I e been working on  _ **fox fire shuriken**_ i shot out a blast of fox fire that I condensed into a spinning shuriken like thing with it decimating a large number of trees as it traversed I said out loud "really need to work on the speed of that move" I took a note with everyone standing in awe of what I had just done.

**That night**

I got up in the middle of the night as I needed some air and some time to think that was when I bumped into Rias who was wearing a nightgown me and her walked outside and began talking I asked her "be honest with me do you think we have a chance at winning" that was when she said "with you at out side how can we loose" I blushed a little hearing that "you really believe in my strength that much p" she said "not just me all the others do as well but I most of all believe not only in your physical might or magical prowess I believe your your strength as a person" I blushed really brightly at that with her saying "your someone who not only risks his pride to save the ones he cares for you willing risk your life the amount of times since you joined us that you've pulled us out from the dark be it with your talent in combat or your humour and optimism if anything it's something I admire greatly in you" she started to blush as brightly as her hair now she then said "truth is yakasou-san I really like you we've only know each other for a little while but you've already won my heart" I looked at her saying "I'm not worthy of you though I'm just your servant your a lady of high class why would you fall for me" she said "because you made me feel something I never thought I would feel I'm well aware of the timing of my feelings but I wanted them out before they hurt inside" I came closer as did she getting ready for what was clearly a kiss but sadly we both fell of our bench with me landing on top of her  **way to ruin a moment Kurama** instead of being angry Rias instead began laughing I told her "please use my given name instead of just yakasou-san" she still blushing agreed to it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

**The day of the game**

**Kurama's pov**

The day of the game itself couldn't have arrived faster even if it wanted to but all in all I had done some great training in fact I'd say I was more then ready to deal with grilled chicken-san and his bitch brigade. Me and the others were teleported to a arena that heavily resembled Kuoh academy  **so we have the home field advantage perfect** that was when Rias said "now remember everyone killing is forbidden in the games but severe injuries are allowed" I told her "works for me" that was when the game began me and Koneko got sent to the gym while Yuuto was sent to eliminate the little fish in our enemies team and Akeno was told to be well Akeno I used my kitsune sense's to inform Koneko "I smell two no scratch that four opponent's inside" she looked to me saying "thanks for the info now let's stop foxing and beat the shit out of them" I gave her an unimpressed look due to the pun she said. 

Once we got in we were met by people who clearly wanted my head on a pike I recognized the staff wielder who tried to attack me which she did again attempting to strike me with her staff and me dodging every hit the best bit was I didn't even have Shirogane out at the time  **man she's slow** she then shouted "you bastard you humiliated me last time we met well not this time" she got a lot more ferocious with her attacks at that stage allowing me to push her over with a pinky tap on the forehead I then used a binding spell I had thanks to my fairy magic **_Oberon's seal_** __using that she was not only binded but was also shrunk down to pocket size but was also binded by a set of energy restraints I said "relax it'll wear of in an hour so you just sit there and be quite" that was when a green light enveloped her with the announcer saying "one of lord risers pawn's has been defeated" that was when I got ambushed by two girls who looked like kids came at me with wait a minute is that a chainsaw I summoned Shirogane to defend myself and after a short bit of time I stabbed Shirogane into the ground freezing the two in place that was when I looked at Koneko and said "now" saying that we ran out and waited for our true plan to be enacted.

* * *

 

Me and Koneko got out of the gym that was then blown to bits by Akeno destroying the enimies still inside that was when it was announced that Yuuto had destroyed three other opponent's while we were celebrating we were attacked by risers queen who had managed to beat Koneko I looked at her saying "looks like princess shit head heir to the throne of bitchington has made her move" I shot a energy blast at her that she sadly dodged with me and Akeno double teaming her Akeno shot multiple lightning bolts at her while I bombarded her with fairy and Norse magic that was when she came down to earth and left her self open I charged at her slashing her back allowing Akeno to electrify her with her lighting that was when we found she was defeated "we got the queen now to assist our knight".

We arrived at the location Yuuto was at seeing he was surrounded by risers peerage that was when I had a idea I used a summoning spell I had **_Vermin swarm_** __upon saying that a mass amount of bugs ranging from cockroaches to termite's swarmed the field with me grabbing Yuuto while in flight he said "ok first thing that was awesome what you just did and second when did you learn to fly" I told him "I honestly don't know it just happened one minute I can't before I know it I'm suddenly a pro at it" when I looked down I could see all of them complaining about the bugs swarming them and I told Yuuto "could you use that fire sword of yours" he nodded and went crashing down to earth igniting not only the bugs but also the enemies about two of them survived one in a pink dress and the other in knights armour I looked at Yuuto saying "you take the knight I'll take the kid over there" he nodded again and gave me a fist bump I charged at the little kid aware Akeno was behind her while telling her "look kid I'm not in the mood for a tea party so run on home and I might be merciful enough to let you live to see tomorrow" that was when she said "so thugish but then again what do you expect from a filthy fox" **ok if one more person says that I'm gonna set someone's house on fire while they are still indoors** "who are you anyway" she said "I'm lady Ravel Phenex"  **wait a minute he added his little sister to his peerage and they are his harem so oh good god no** i felt myself mentally vomiting at the thought of it that was when Akeno said "yakasou-san you go help Rias I'll deal with her".

* * *

I got to Rias as fast as I could only to see her and Asia being left on the defensive against the enemy king I charged at him saying "leave her alone" he shot lots of his phoenix fire at me with me responding with a onslaught of my fox fire we were left in a bitter clash that gave Asia a chance to heal Rias I got to Riser and punched him in the jaw saying "that was for Rias" I hit him again saying "that was for Koneko" I got him with a final hit in the stomach saying "and that was for me" he started spiting out blood and began charging a massive amount of power saying "fine let's end this here and now" I looked a Shiro saying hey buddy remember when you told me I could boost your power by sacrificing a ring or bit of jewelry well take my left hand" that left everyone shocked with Shiro saying "are you sure Kurama" I told him "if it's for Rias then I'm absolutely sure" he did the equivalent of a nod for him taking my left hand giving me an insane boost in power and charging at Riser saying "you made Rias cry now you'll die" after mine and his attacks collided there was nothing but a white flash for a moment then I heard over the speakers "lord riser has fallen lady Rias wins".

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

**After the game**

**Kurama's pov**

The game was done and we had won but I had a stop to make at the medical room one to deal with my hand and two to deal with a certain grilled chicken I fought I entered Risers room and saw him on a bed he looked to me and said "what do you want fox" I held my hand (the right one of course) out and said "that was a damn fun fight you gave me I never thought I'd need to give up my hand just to beat you" he chuckled saying "you came all the way here to say that" I told him "absolutely" he burst into a fit of laughter at that stage saying to me "kid that took guts admitting that your team won fair and square the house of Phenex will revoke the terms of the arrangement" he held out his hand letting me shake it I started to walk out with him saying "hey kid one of these days I'm going to defeat you get stronger Kurama Yakasou".

I went to the med bay set up for my team with me being monitored by the medic however they said "yakasou-sama you need to see this" they showed me a display showing my overall power output I could see it was three things the level it should be "it seems you giving up your hand did more then just briefly boost your power it seems to have permanently tripled it" I then got called by Shirogane who appeared on his own with him saying "it has indeed the power would have been brief had it just been say a ring you offered up but since you used your whole hand as a offering it increased in exponentially" Yuuto looked at me saying "did that sword just talk" that was when I looked at him saying "yeah it can he's normally pretty quiet though" everyone looked surprised with me saying "what were all devils I'm part kitsune and we just fought a literal phoenix so why does a talking sword suprise you" they all nodded saying "fair point".

* * *

**At the party**

We all had a party held in our honour the guests were mostly the gremory family members or their ally's I had my left hand back as Shiro was able to create a stand in for me  **is there anything this sword can't do** it was then that I saw the maou Lucifer himself that wasn't what shocked me though it was the fact that he was Sirzechs the older brother of Rias  **why always me** ok don't make a fool of yourself he's the devil king himself don't embarrass yourself Kurama he then said "people of the gremory family and beyond we are all gathered here to celebrate my younger sisters victory as well as to make a special announcement" I looked puzzled he then said "Rias Gremory and Kurama Yakasou are to be engaged" I heard his last statement and began screaming "whhhat".

I was still shaken up by the announcement Sirzechs made I looked at Rias saying "Gremory-sama could we talk for a minute" she walked over to a secluded area in the room I cast a barrier to avoid being listened in on I then asked "ok what the actual fuck is going on because I swear this is like something out of a harem fan fiction" she chuckled then told me "first thing your adorable when your confused and second it's only right that it happens this way" I asked "what do you mean" she replied "think about it who inspired me to request a rating game, who inspired me to fight back against my fate, who has stood by me and my peerage through so many fights while risking life and limb for us and lastly who got involved in a world he had no reason to fight for yet made it his job to protect it anyway the answer is you" I didn't know what to say instead I did something bold and pulled her close for a deep and passionate kiss at first she was surprised but she went along with it quite well after a second or two we went at it for about three minutes we stopped she then said "that was not only my first kiss but the best feeling ever" I told her "well if I can get more kisses like that mabye this whole engagement thing isn't as bad" she laughed while we walked back to the main event.

We got back with a few people questioning why we were away for so long that was when Sirzechs asked me "so do you accept the engagement offer young man" I turned and said to the crowd while lifting my glass up "It would be my honour" that caused everyone to start cheering with that I went down to start mingling with the guests that was when I was approached by two people one of whom had crimson hair just like Rias the other had brown hair but had it at the length Rias did the man said to me "greetings Yakasou-san" he bowed his head with me doing the same that was when Rias aproached me saying "oh hello farther"  **wait he's her dad oh god now the pressure is on.**

* * *

I was introduced to the both of them by Rias learning that their names were Zeoticus and Venelana that was when Zeoticus said "I'd like to thank you for saving my daughter and my darling little angle I am so sorry you had to go through everything you did" she got clearly embarrassed by his comment saying "it's fine father besides I met a great guy because of it" she indicated to me making me blush a little that was when Venelana said to us "indeed he is one handsome young man I wonder how the grandchildren will look"  **ok now she's done it** she carried on saying "say do you know a kitsune by the name of Yasaka it's just you resemble her an awaful lot" I admitted to them "I do in fact know her as she's my auntie" That caused everyone to be surprised.

 


	11. The cat/fox is out the bag

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

Once everyone heard my who I was related to the room went silent so silent in fact you could hear a pin drop that was when Sirzechs asked me "your serious aren't you" I looked at him saying "why would I lie to the maou Lucifer himself" everyone began talking again with Zeoticus saying "well this engagement announcement just got a lot more fun" that was when Venelana pinched his cheek saying "you fool he's practically royalty we should treat him as such" I told her while holding up my hand "there is no need for that just treat me as if I'm a regular devil I won't demand the royalty treatment" everyone around us let out a "phew" including my fellow peerage members who had just arrived they asked "are you truly related to princess Yasaka" I told them "my dad is her brother so yeah I am and before you ask I never mentioned it sooner as I didn't want anyone to treat me differently because of my royal heritage I just want you to treat me the way you always have" that was when Yuuto said "so continuous pranks puns and other such pride damaging activities" I told him "I wouldn't have it any other way guys" with that cleared up we carried on partying for the rest of the night until the sun rose (mind you it's risen three times already).

**After the party**

After the party ended I woke up with a pounding headache as I had drank a bit of alcohol (because screw the rules I'm a devil) I couldn't tell if one day had past or three but when I got up I found myself all alone in my room with a note from Rias saying "come to the clubhouse" so I went there eventually arriving seeing only she was there sitting in her usual chair still looking like a supervillain she asked "morning Kurama how are you" I replied "a little hung over but other then that not so bad why do you ask" she said "is it odd to wonder what is wrong with my future husband" I blushed a little at her statement saying "how is this engagement thing going to work exactly" she explained "well the way it works is that me and you at the end of the year will be married to each other and as a result of both the engagement and the power you displayed over time there are talks of promoting you to a middle class devil also my mother and father are insisting that you and I produce an heir although in my dad's case he just wants a grandchild that he can torment since he can't do it to me anymore" I laughed a bit saying "your father might be a nice guy but he seems a bit doting" she said "you have no idea" she then went on about the things he did to show his affection to her as a child and how Sirzechs would join in on his tormenting she then said "about the whole heir thing" she grabbed my right hand and placed it on left breast telling me "why don't we start now" I started getting embarrassed at that stage saying "are you sure this is ok I mean one were in the clubhouse and I'm still a little hungover from the party" she made me squeeze her breast just a touch saying "no I want this please take me" I removed my hand saying "do you really think that's why I saved you from Riser because I wanted to procreate with you no I saved you because someone I care for was in danger" she cried a little realising the things she had done with me saying "some day I would love to do the deed with you but right now I'm still trying to make sense of all this" after that was cleared up me and her just hugged on the sofa when she mentioned "say Kurama what do you think of having a harem" I replied "i never really thought about it to be honest why do you ask" she said "it's just that mother said she'd be ok if wanted to form one" I told her "I see but how would you feel about it Benihime" she blushed heavily at the nickname I gave her then saying "I wouldn't mind if you did but please don't forget about me" I hugged her tighter saying "I could never forget about the love of my life" she wispered "I love you Kurama Yakasou" I told her "And I love you Rias Gremory everything I have is yours my love" we carried on hugging on the sofa in the clubhouse for the rest of the day only leaving when the sun went down.

* * *

**The day after**

After the day me and Rias spent hugging on the sofa I went into class only to be greeted by Aika who had her usual perverse grin plastered on her face with her saying "eleven no twelve inches" I asked her "pardon" she then said "sorry I'm doing something for the other girls" I asked "ok rewind a little here what is going on Kiryuu-san" she explained after adjusting her glasses "you see the girls wanted me to find out how big your manhood is after they heard about you and Rias-senpai" that left me surprised "what do you mean" she explained about how people heard about mine and Rias's snuggle yesterday and apparently all the girls want to know my manhoods size she then said "well judging by what I found Rias-senpai will be quite pleased"  **dang it why me.**

By lunch Aika had revealed my size to everyone which caused me to be more or less harassed by girls from all different year groups and classes by now I had at least fifteen different people's number's and multiple requests for dates and other activities **I'll get her back someday** that was when Rias aproached me saying "my my someone's getting lots of attention today" I told her "not the good kind sadly sorry if it is causing problems for you" she smiled saying "I appreciate your concern my sweet but I'm going to be okay" she pulled me close allowing me to sneak in a kiss on the check I said "that's for being so damn amazing Benihime".

That night me and the others gathered at a abandoned warehouse that was home to an apparent stray devil and we were tasked with killing it so me and the others went in I as always summoned up Shirogane and began slashing it Koneko did her usual punchy punchy thing Akeno bombarded it with lighting with Rias covering Asia Yuuto however was barley doing anything but in all fairness he looked troubled I decided I'd ask him what was wrong afterwards.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok as you possibly noticed from this chapter onwards there are going to be some lemon based chapters if that bothers you then just skip them I don't mind but I thought you'd all want to know as of for why I'm gonna include them well this is a DXD fanfic so what else would happen.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and balance breaker_**

**After the battle**

**Kurama's pov**

Me and the others had just finished our fight Rias aproached Yuuto and slapped him asking what was wrong with him he simply said he wasn't feeling it tonight and stormed off I turned to Koneko and Akeno and asked "um should we do something" Koneko replied "let's just leave him be it's probably after that way" that was when Rias aproached me saying "say do you know anything about his little problem" I shook my head as a posed to saying no I then asked Rias to meet me at the corner away from the others me and her got there with her asking what was wrong I told her "listen Rias you know everything has been progressing well with us so I thought maybe it's time you met my parents just me and you talking with them before you ask yes they know I'm a devil and will likely figure out you are one the moment you get through the door" she looked at me saying "that would be perfect by the way how did they know you became a devil" I told her while tapping my nose "kitsune sense's".

I got home that night with me and Rias agreeing to meet my parent's at the weekend I immediately got to bed and drifted of to sleep that was when I woke up realising I was in the clubhouse with Rias being the only one there that was when I saw her outfit she was wearing a dress shirt with a waist coat with black tights that just stopped at the top of her legs I then saw that she had a few buttons of her shirt undone lightly exposing her breast  **god they are so perfect** i mentally slapped myself telling myself don't perv over her that was when she said "come on Kurama take me" 

* * *

**Warnig lemon begins now!!!**

* * *

I approached her saying to her "you want me to take you to ravage your body until the only thing left is my scent and your limping legs" I had a seductive and alluring smile on my face she got on her knees saying "yes I've done so many bad things lately I want you to punish me and the burden of leading people has been wearing down on me so please I beg of you take control even if it is just for tonight" I kept my look active saying "so you want me to take control then say I'm the one you love three times" she repeated the phrase I told her the required times with me saying "well then let's begin" I dragged her in for a deep and passionate kiss while undoing the remaining buttons on her shirt fully exposing her breasts I pointed out "it seems your not wearing a bra you naughty girl" she just looked at me intently I then threw aside her shirt and moved onto her tights exposing her legs she was now fully naked while I said to her now hold still dear and let me undo my clothing she stopped me and said "please Kurama-sama let me do it for you"  **oh god this is to much but it's so good** she slowly lifted my t-shirt over my head exposing as she called them my perfect muscles I could see her licking her lips with her gently moving her fingers across my body i did the same in response I told her "okay lay down my sweet it won't take long" she lay down on the sofa I said to her "ready sweet heart" she nodded signaling me to begin I began by thrusting once with me quite clearly breaking her hynme as she was bleeding slightly after a minute of waiting she had stopped shaking I then resumed thrusting over and over with her moaning with each one she in between each one barely said "Kurama-sama you really are a god at this please go faster" I heard her response and said "ah ah ah beg for it beg for me to go faster plead for it" she started saying "I beg you go faster Kurama-sama go faster so that you can put this crimson haired princess in her place please please please Kurama-sama" I told her "very well I'll need to promote myself though" she nodded letting me promote myself I then promoted myself to a knight giving me the speed to pleasure her more faster I switched to a rook and made it go a lot harder she kept on moaning so so much I told her "Rias I'm cumming" she told me "Kurama I'm gonna cum as well" we both let it all out and laying down on the sofa that was when I got a bit of shock.

* * *

**Ok lemon over guys**

* * *

i woke up seeing I was in my room "wait what the" I looked down and saw there was a stain on my pajama bottoms "god damn it I had a wet dream" I out of frustration went back to sleep telling myself "I'd never treat Rias that way but at the same time dream me is pretty good at doing the deed" Shiro tried to ask me if I was alright but i lied to him saying I was fine.

The day at school I had lunch with Aika as Rias was of ill today she then said "you had a wet dream didn't you p" I said "oh not you two Yuuto pointed it out to me this morning" she laughed and said "I guess we're awsome perv friends" she held out her hand and said "awesome perv friends" I then high fived her.

I went to the clubhouse with me and Rias being all alone I avoided sitting on the couch still remembering my dream from the night before she asked "is everything ok my sweet" I told her while stuttering a lot "oh nothing just a bit hot should I open the window yeah I'm gonna open the window" she then said "you had a wet dream didn't you" I could see a mischievous smile on her face "how is everyone figuring it out" she said "simple Kiryuu-san told me" I face palmed myself saying "why me" she held me close saying "if you really want then just ask" I told her "at least let me take you to dinner and introduce my parents first".


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first thing sorry if the lemon last chapter wasn't so good I've never written one before then so I've got no experience writing them and second 200 hits yay.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

******That weekend**

**Kurama's pov**

The weekend couldn't have come quick enough meaning it was the day I would introduce Rias to my parents we chose to meet at the park as it was a five minute walk from my house I saw her and immediately called over to her she ran over saying "morning my sweet" I took the chance to observe her outfit she had a red summer dress similar in shade to her hair along with with crimsic high heels and red lipstick  **she really like red then again she suits it** I held my hand out to hold hers guiding her to my house.

It was then I knocked on the door to call my mother "hey mom this is the girl I told you about" she with a massive smile said "oh please come in I'm Kara Yakasou by the way" she guided Rias in telling her "I must say Gremory-kun you are a very attractive young woman" Rias blushed a bit saying "as are you as well yakasou-san" my mother told her "oh my your to kind" she then offered Rias some tea while leading her to the living room were my dad was sitting I said "hey dad this is Rias" she smiled while saying "oh hello I'm Tazushou Yakasou" she then sniffed a little  **ah crap** he said to Rias "your a devil aren't you I smell the same scent on my boy" Rias froze a little barely saying "I am and there is a story behind him becoming one" she pointed to me that was when my mother arrived and Rias began saying how I died and she made me her pawn so I could live on my mother then said "thank you for saving our little boy he always been like this getting into dangerous situations for no good reason" I pouted saying "no I don't" that made Rias gigle with her asking "might I ask how was he as a child" that made them both squeal as they got the baby photos out  **oh fuck no** my mother began saying while showing Rias embarrassing photos of baby me "he's always been such a little angle I'll always keep these photos on me" I then said "and I thought I used them as target practice for my fox fire" that was when my dad said "how is that progressing dear boy" I summoned up some of my fox fire to show him he then said "oh my he's getting really strong now dear" my mother then asked "how did you and my baby boy fall for each other might I ask" Rias told her about how special I made her feel, how I always fought for her and how I beat Riser to save her my mother then said "did you have to give up your left hand to do it though" I said "her happiness was all that mattered in the heat of that moment" with that we talked with each other for a while.

Me and Rias went up to my room while my mother was preparing dinner for us that was when my dad slipped something into my pocket I grabbed it seeing it was a condom  **screw you you old fart** I was about to throw it out when Rias held my hand saying "why throw it away when you can make use of it" I gave her a seductive and alluring grin saying "believe me my sweet sweet Rias if we were to do what I have in mind" I pulled myself up to her ear and wispered "we'll need the whole house to ourselves" I saw her visibly blushing and noticed that my leg was pressed up against her as well as that there was a warm dampness down below she then said "I never knew you were this bold" I told her "for you I'm anything and anyone you want" that was when my mother called me and her down for dinner with my dad saying once we got down "if you two want a hour or two alone we can provide that" we were both blushing at that statement although Rias said "um would that be two much to ask" I then said "Rias what the hell Is that really something you should ask my parents" my dad the said "son what time of the year is it" I with a puzzled look said "um April why do you ask" he said "not the calendar I mean for kitsune's" I with a sudden realisation said "oh no" Rias asked "um is everything ok" my dad said "you see among kitsune's at my boy's they develop lot's of urges shall we say don't worry it ends by the time he's a adult but it happens none the less" I was left unsure of what to say I then asked Rias to meet me outside.

I asked Rias "be honest do you want to do this just so you can satisfy my urges" she said "that's half the reason the other is because I love you Kurama" I kissed her saying "you don't need to satisfy my urges I'd only want to do this if you love me" she said "I do love you" I asked "aren't you worried I impregnate you" she replied "no besides it's not a blood moon yet" I gave her puzzled look she said "female devil's become even more fertile when it's a blood moon if they try another time then the chances are next to none" I said "so what do you want to do" she said "I want this more than anything" I told her "very well let's say something to my parents".

* * *

Me and Rias entered the room saying to my parents "we talked about it and yes we would like a hour or two to ourselves" they both nodded agreeing to it with my dad saying "don't overdo it at least leave her able to walk by the time your done" I shook my head upon hearing what he said Rias said "I need to go get changed I'll be back soon".

* * *

**Warning Lemon begins now!!!!**

* * *

I was called up to my room by Rias who I saw was wearing a short black dress with black stockings and black high heels she said "what do you think" while licking her lips I aproached her saying "you look ever so fine my sweet" she asked so how do you want to do this" I gave her another seductive and alluring grin and said in a voice that oozed with confidence "well first remove my shirt my darling Rias" she followed suit saying "of course Kurama" I grabbed her hand saying "ah ah aha it's Kurama-sama my sweet" she said "sorry Kurama-sama" she then lifted my shirt of my body leaving my muscles in full view of her "dear god I had no idea you were so well crafted" I said to her "now remove my trousers" she began removing it slowly leaving me in nothing but my underpants I said to her "good now allow me to remove your clothing that way we can be even" she sat there as I removed her heels first while slowly trailing my hand up her legs casuing her to let out a slight moan I said "my my aren't you feeling sensitive right now" she didn't even say a word and I kept removing her dress throwing it to the side I saw her body and mentioned "my my not wearing a bra are you how bad of you" she said "I'm ready please do anything you want Kurama-sama" I began by thrusting into her seeing I broke her hynme with her shaking a lot I let her settle before going again as I was thrusting she in between our moans begged "kiss me just kiss me" I started kissed her feeling our tounges battling it out for dominance I however won as she was barely able to put up a fight after we were done I removed my lips from her's to give us both a chance to breath leaving a trail of saliva she then asked "Kurama-sama please go at me from behind" I said to her "are you sure it'll break you my sweet" she said "yes I need it I need it so much I'm yours do what you want" I said to her "very well but just know I warned you" I lifted her up enough to get her in position I started thrusting into her backside saying to her "I had no idea you were so tight my sweet" she could barely say anything to me I kept on thrusting into her with her moans getting louder and louder each time that was when I said "I'm gonna cum Rias" she responded with "I'm gonna cum to my love" we both climaxed with us both collapsing into eachother's arms on my bed with me letting out my kitsune tails so she could rest on them.

* * *

**Okay guys lemon over**

* * *

When me and her had finished she was snuggling into my kitsune tails I heard her say "so warm" I pulled her in saying "you were amazing my sweet" she held onto my chest saying "you were even better who could have thought that a pawn could take down a king so well" I asked her "Rias could you give me your neck" she asked me "why exactly" I told her "it's a kitsune thing if I bite into your neck it'll send of a pheromone that tells other men your mine" she then said "so you want to fully mark me as your own" I told her "absolutely my sweet" she presented it saying "go ahead just be gentle about it" I pulled her close and sank my teeth into her neck she at first winced in pain as I kept at it by the time I was done she had a red mark on her neck although to the eyes of a supernatural being you could see my initials on it **that'll do it** I heard her say "now I'm your forever" I hugged her while wrapping my tails around her saying "I love you Rias Gremory" she said "I love you Kurama Yakasou".

**The next day**

The day after mine and Rias's first time we got to school with us being surrounded by a group of guys and girls asking if it was true I asked Rias "how did they" she then pointed to the mark I left on her skin I turned around to see Akeno gigiling  **damn her how did she** Yuuto then aproached me saying "I'm happy for you two by the way I see the mark you left her" Koneko came up to me saying "senpais a pervert" Akeno walked up saying "my my yakasou-san I never knew you could do this to anyone let alone poor little Rias" I felt a thousand murderous glares set upon me promoting me to say "what you all have classes to get to" I walked of with Rias grabbing on to my hand wispering "if that is how good you now I can't wait for when we are married" I held her close saying "believe me I have some big plans for you and I being married" I held her hand escorting her to her class room and me eventually going to mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

**End of the day**

**Kurama's pov**

After a hellish day of being bombarded by questions about mine and Rias's first time I went to the clubhouse only to see Akeno was the only one there I greeted her by saying "hello Himejima-senpai" she said "oh how polite of you" I saw that something was very off right now the lights were dimmer then usual and Akeno while herself was dressed in her usual kimono it seemed looser then usual  **ok Kurama think dim lights plus a sadist combined with a revealing outfit either A she's attempting another Halloween trick or she's got something oh god she has something kinky in mind** I found myself at a lose for what to do on one hand I should run as me and Akeno aren't dating so it wouldn't be right but at the same time Rias said it was ok to form a harem oh what am I thinking we just had our first time yesterday now's not a good time my thoughts were interrupted by Akeno who said "well I heard you well and truly claimed Rias yesterday I wonder if I offered myself to you would you take me" she was now dangerously close to my face I could in fact see her violet eyes very up close that was when she began placing her hand under my shirt and trying to get a feel of my muscles that was when Rias stormed in shouting "what the hell are you doing to my man" her and Akeno glared at one another for a bit preparing magical attacks only for me to shout at them "ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU" I found I let my anger get to much as I was slowly slipping into a rage state I told them "you two are best friends why are you fighting over me just why".

Rias said "I'm sorry it's just that even though I accepted the idea of you having a harem as mother suggested I still find myself being a little possessive shall we say" I looked at Akeno with her saying "it's just that I wanted to say how much I liked you but I didn't know how else to express it" she had a small tear in her eye I said "ok first thing I apologize for loosing my temper with you both that was unmanly of me and second please don't break of your friendship because of me" they both hugged me with Rias letting go and saying "I think Akeno has something's she wants to say I'll give you both a minute" she walked out the room I then turned to Akeno asking her to explain what she meant she told me "I really like you Yakasou-san I adore you not only because of how compassionate you are and how genuinely funny you are but also because you gave me someone to look up to the fact your a kitsune and don't let it hold you back were as I'm not able to" I looked at her and asked what she meant that was when she revealed a set of black fallen angel wings I asked her "does it hurt if I touch them" she shook her head instead of saying something so I went ahead and touched them gently rubbing them I then told her "these wings are beautiful" she said "really" I told her "yes more beautiful then my kitsune tails" she giggled saying "good you specified the tail you meant" we both laughed at that.

After calming her down she said "hey yakasou-san if I asked would you have a place for me in your harem" I told her "only if you call me Kurama instead of yakasou-san" I went out and explained everything to Rias she then said "at least she's happy now and don't worry she is fine being in your harem it is your after all as am I" she leaned in close I wispered to her "even though I call the shots in bed your still my master out here" she smiled but that was when Koneko stormed in saying "Kiba has vanished".

* * *

Me, Rias, Asia, Akeno and Koneko gathered asking her what she meant she explained how one minute he's going on about correcting the past the next he's gone I summoned up Vulpes saying "go search for Kiba will you" he let out his usual cry then saying "on it boss" I said to the others I'll go look to that was when we were greeted by two figures in church uniform they removed their hoods saying "greetings Gremory devils we need to talk".

I looked day the two exorcist's in front of me thinking  **ok both fairly powerful with I'd say above no exactly average abilities in terms of spell casting as of for sword skills I'd need to see the weapons first ok Kurama you could likely take the blue one down pretty easily she seems to focus more on oh who am I kidding I don't want a fight right now they just mowed the field yesterday** that was when Rias wispered to me did you catch any of that I then realized I was thinking of a strategy throughout the whole conversation Akeno wispered the details to me while I felt her squeeze my leg gently enough that it didn't hurt but enough that I could feel it that was when the blue haired one known as xenovia was talking to Asia who asked for us not to fight xenovia in response said "your the nun who became a devil let me kill you just so you can have penance" I rushed in with Shirogane in my hands saying to her "ok treating us like trash in our own home I can bear that but threatening one of my friends I won't stand for" I held Shiro up to her throat I could smell a odd scent that's when I realised Rias and Akeno were both aroused by the display I just did  **dang it nows not the time to get horny lady's** I said to them both "as a apologie for threatening a friend I challenge you both to a dual" they said "you really think you can take us both on" that was when I glared at them saying "I don't think I know".

We got outside Rias had called Sona so she could get the field reconstructed if I wound up doing to much damage I began the fight by going for xenovia who had Excalibur destruction with her when both our swords collided it made a slight crater in the ground I began skillfully dodging her moves occasionally using a barrier spell to shield myself that was when Irina jumped in trying to get me from behind I then said "now's the time to use you" I grabbed the side of Shirogane's hilt and pulled out a shoto safer version of Shiro along with the large variant of him  _ **Twin fang form**_ i said "the new skill I've been working on for Shirogane twin fang form with it I generate a shoto saber to go with the large saber" I continued my fight with both exorcist's only to eventually pass out from exhaustion I barely said "guess I'm all frozen up".

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Bold for thought's and change in pov** _**Italics for magic use/balance breaker**_

**After the fight**

**Kurama's pov**

I woke up after my fight with the other exorcist's with Rias charging up to me and embracing me in a hug saying "that was brave but reckless why do you have to worry me you idiot" I replied with "hey I might be a idiot but I'm a idiot your idiot" I then asked "how long was I out for" Rias said "about five minutes surprisingly" Akeno said "apparently the boost in power that you got from giving up your left hand briefly became too much for the body to handle hence you passing out despite the fact you suffered little to no damage" Koneko handed me a note from the exorcist's saying:

_Hey there Mr Devil if your wonder who wrote this it was Irina of course just saying one real brave what you did fighting two exorcist's just for a friend we'll be of now gotta destroy those Excalibur fragments bye now._

I saw a little smiley face on the end promoting me to say "that was the world's most cheerful exorcistI thensaw Vulpes enter the room saying "hey boss found Kiba" with that we all ran in his direction with Vulpes leading us to it. We all arrived at the town centre to see Kiba sitting there with him saying "oh hey guys" I went up to him indicating to Rias to let me handle it "Kiba why why did you try to run and what did you mean correct the past" he then sat up telling me about how he was part of the holy sword project, about how everyone he cared for suffered in horrible ways and how Rias found him and saved him from his fate "I had no idea you had suffered so much I should have known I could have helped you" I told me "it's ok you don't need to do anything this thing I mine and mine alone to complete" I asked him what he meant he said to us "Valper Galilei has returned and this time I'm going to kill him" he then ran of with me unable to catch him Rias had ordered us back to the clubhouse to talk about what happened.

* * *

**At the clubhouse**

We debated over what to do about Kiba with Rias making it clear that she didn't want us to get involved I walked out with Koneko at my side and her saying "sucks that we can't help him somehow" I looked down at her saying "who says we can't I'm gonna help him because I refuse to abbadon a friend come on let's go find him" she tugged at my sleeve saying "what good can just us two do" I had a idea and said "I know three people who can help" I first asked Vulpes to look for Irina and Xenovia with me and Koneko getting Saji while we went to the location Vulpes informed us about Saji was saying "oh why do we need to do this exactly" I turned to him saying "because we're helping out a fellow Devil that's why" he then said "not to sound like a typical rumour monger but did you and Rias really um do the deed shall we say" I told him "yeah we did might I ask do you have your eyes on anyone" he held his head down saying "um it's Sona" I asked him again "really you have feelings for Sona" he looked as though I mocked his feelings but I told him "well now I know not to try and woo her I mean she is your woman" he said "wait what" I told him "it would be unmanly for me to steal her away I do hope things go ok for you buddy" me and him gave one another a fist bump at that realisation.

We eventually found the exorcist's asking for cash donations I then offered to pay for a meal that Xenovia at first told me no but later said yes so we went to a nearby place with Irina asking why we were trying to help them I told her "one of my comrades is hunting the same fragments you want but he's sending himself down a path of self destruction I want to help him but at the same time not get in the way of your mission so I propose a truce help us destroy/retrieve them and at the same time heal my friend's heart" Irina asked why a Devil would care about the Excalibur fragments I then told her about the holy sword project she and Xenovia were visibly enraged at that I told her "so you want to help us" they both shook my hand at that.

* * *

Me and the others found Kiba at a old observatory he told us how he knew Valper was in there he said "this is my past and my burden to bear" I told him while placing my hand on his shoulder "wrong it's our burden your my friend after all your problems affect me to so please don't hurt me by throwing yourself into the dark" he said "very well let's do this after all you are my friend" I gave him a smile with us approaching the building that was when I saw someone all to familiar I said "oh hello freak sellzen gee that's a nasty scar there I wonder what did that" he had a massive burn like scar covering most of his faces left side he told me "you piece of devil shit you did this" he was visibly enraged at that point  **perfect** he ran at us trying to catch me of guard I dodged him using the chance to bring forth Shirogane in it's standard form I kept on hitting him with Irina had Xenovia getting him as well when he tried to jump Saji called out "not so fast" he fired absorption line at him bringing him crashing down to earth while he struggled I got the shoto saber version of Shiro and said "ok you little bastard I'm gonna count to three and if you don't say we're Valper is by the time I at three or if I don't like your answer then I'm gonna castrate you am I clear" he tried spitting at me with a voice say "please no need for casteration I'm right here".

Valper himself had emerged from the darkness and Yuuto tried to get to him but he was caught of guard by a flash bang give him and dress time to get away by then Yuuto was gone and Irina said her and Xenovia were going to go look for them I thought we were safe that was when my wort nightmare came true Sona, Rias, Akeno and Tsubaki were here Rias said "your such a bad boy Kurama disobeying a order from me" that was when she said I'd have to be punished along with Koneko I asked "what'll it be then" she said "one thousand spankings" I shouted "oh come on man".

* * *

After the whole spanking incident was over and done with I tried to walk home with me saying to Saji "sorry I dragged you into this man" he said "don't worry it hurts like hell but I gotta admit your determination to protect your friends is admirable" with that we walked of and I crawled up stairs to my room and fell straight asleep only to enter a conversation with Shiro he said "it seems you are getting stronger young Kurama" I said to him "I hope I can continue to be worthy of wielding you" he said "have no fear I know you'll never need to lose me after all you my wielder by the way it seems someone's got themselves a little harem already" I said "oh shut up I'm not gonna go through this whole harem king argument again" he said "bet you two hundred yen you have a harem by the end of this academic year" I shouted "you can't even use money damn it".

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**That morning**

**Kurama's pov**

The morning after my brief fight with freed I woke up seeing I wasn't alone in my bed I looked to see I was joined by Rias and Akeno I watched them and thought  **they both look cute while they sleep** before I knew it I was running my hand through their hair that was when Akeno woke up saying "if that was what you wanted you could have just woke me up" I removed my hand and said to them both "morning you two" it hit then and I said "wait why are you both here to begin with and what are you both naked for" Rias said to me "I can't sleep if I'm not naked" that was when Akeno said "I wanted to give you a treat when you awoke from your rest" I then said "that doesn't explain why your here though" Rias said "I wanted to spend a night with the one I love and Akeno here wanted to join me so I let her tag along" I said to Akeno "so you don't mind being part of my harem" I heard Shiro say "told ya" I shouted at him "oh shut up" that was when Akeno said "of course I don't mind I like the idea of affair after all" with that Akeno left saying that she would look for the others.

I went down stairs to see my dad sitting in his usual chair saying "oh morning Kurama how are you" I said to him "I'm fine dad" I kept talking to him about different things that was when Rias called me over saying "Kurama are you ok you look quite pale" come to think of it I am pretty tired and feel really cold that was when Shiro said "it's because of me and my ice related powers they've been taking a toll on your body" I was shocked at that asked him what I could do he then said "your fox fire should warm you up" with that I generated a orb of my fox fire and let it warms me up that was when Rias aproached me saying "why don't I warm you up to I mean we are having a day of today" she then snuggled up to me with her arms around my neck I had one hand on her shoulder and another on her legs to keep her in place she said to me "I feel so happy right now" I gestured her to let go for a second as I let my kitsune tails out to warm her some more she then said "I love how warm they are" I could hear some light purring from her.

* * *

I realised that me and her had fallen asleep in my room Rias was dozing off next to me while I was looking at her  **you know I never usual see her this content** i gently ran my fingers through her hair only now seeing how soft it was that was when she woke up saying "someone's enjoying themself" I looked at her saying "well if you want some fun I'm all your" she then climbed on top of my body and I began kissing her deeply I felt out tounges fighting for domiance she put up a good fight but in the end it wasn't so hard for me to win I felt her running her hands around my chest and I was ready to lift her onto my bed when suddenly we got a call from Akeno apparently the school's been taken over by Freed, Valper and asshole named kokabiel.

Me and her arrived at the school only to be told by Akeno "my my it seems we interupted a hot situation between you both" Yuuto said "I know your engaged but please try to keep were the only sword you get out is Shirogane" Koneko then said "senpai's a pervert" Asia said to us both why'll blushing "it's not fair" I said to them "why me" after we cleared up the issue all for us went in with Sona's peerage generating a barrier for us.

I got inside the school and saw Freed fighting Xenovia that was when I ran in to help her out _**twin fang form**_ both of the blade's appeared from Shiro and I began battling Freed who had all the Excalibur fragments that Xenovia and Irina were tasked to destroy I held him of eventually freezing his leg I winced in pain because of that move though  **shit I can't let myself go to far with my ice moves** I saw Freed run as fast as he could that was when kokabiel appeared saying "so you want to come and fight me very well have at it" he began with a light spear barrage all of which I dodged letting me fire multiple fox fire shots at him I ran up to him slashing away and after a few minutes and Kiba achieving balance breaker (I skipped that part because you all know how that song and dance went) kokabiel then said "your pretty good for a filthy" I called out "don't say it" "fox" I declared with rage in my voice "that's it I've had enough being called that this time I'm gonna do more then set you on fire tell me ever been frozen and burned before" he looked scared at that stage so I stabbed his abdomen with Shiro generating a large build up of ice and I summoned up a large amount of fire and called  _ **fox fire barrage**_ suddenly kokabiel was bombarded by fire while still recovering from being frozen.

* * *

When I believed we had won kokabiel got up and said "since your so powerful I'll let you in on a secret during the last war Lucifer wasn't the only one to die" I said "what do you mean" he said "God died to that's right the reason no prayers get answered fully anymore is because he's dead" all of us were left in shock is he really gone but our shock was ended when somebody came down through the barrier and tore of kokabiel's wings he announced himself after that stunt saying "greetings golden blade emperor" I said to him "who are you" "call me the white dragon emperor" I was shaken up as I scanned him with nebula gaze seeing he did indeed have divine dividing I asked him "why call me the golden blade emperor" he said "haven't you heard that's what the underworld is calling you pretty fitting title" I mean he's not wrong I have golden hair and eyes and I use a blade just don't know were the emperor part comes in.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Kurama's pov**

I stood tall with the white dragon emperor flying above me I said to him "so I know your title why don't you just give me your name" he said "call me Vali what about you" I said "Kurama Yakasou" he waited for a minute saying "as in the son of the dragon sword king" I looked to him saying "what" he chuckled saying "do you really know your father as well as you do" I shouted at him saying "what do you mean" he didn't respond for a minute and said "as you know the red dragon emperor is no were to be found in this generation but from what I've heard your the next best thing" I gave him a puzzled look saying "I might be but why is that important" he held his fist up saying "heal your body with the twilight healing then we'll fight" I said "I'm sorry what" he replied with "let me put it this way if you fight me I won't harm your allies and I'll just take Kokabiel how about that" I thought for a minute saying "very well I accept your challenge".

After a minute of healing I got ready for the beginning of my fight it began with Vali charging at me readying a punch that I barely blocked with Shirogane I used the chance to cut across his arm but that did little to no damage I kept on firing magical blasts at him although that did nothing as he kept using his divide skill Thai went on for about four minutes with him not showing signs of stoping but with me gasping for air I slammed my hand in the ground and said "damn it why why why can't I win why am I always weak when it counts and strong when it doesn't" I looked at the others hearing them cheer me on Yuuto said "you've had my back since the day we met now I'll have yours because I'm with you till the bitter end" Akeno said "You mean so much to me Kurama so please don't give in give him he'll" Asia was saying "I believe in you Yakasou-san after all you were my first friend" Koneko said "beat his ass so you can sleep with senpai later"  **and you say I'm the pervert**  lastly I heard Rias call out "I love you Kurama so please don't loose you never ever give in so why give in now" I took all their words into acoacco and said to myself "they're right I haven't given in yet so why start now I'll always fight for the ones I love and the one I'll come to love with their help I'll make a better tomorrow for them because I don't give in" I held my sword at Vali only to hear "so you reached that realisation very well have the full extent of my power" I was puzzled for minute as to who said that when I saw a flash of light.

After the flash faded I realised who said that it was my sacred gear so knowing that I said out loud "balance breaker"  ** _Apex nebula_** I looked up at Vali saying "now I'd say we've both had a warm up" I felt myself being covered in a metallic suit you see Apex nebula let's me mimic the powers of other balance breakers over powered I know but it's mine I flew to Vali with me and him punching one another until both our helemts smashed I told him "now let's ended this here" he didn't even say anything he just flew to me with me doing the same and us both shouting one another's names out I hit him so hard in the jaw he spat out blood and I got hit so hard I too spat out blood along with a tooth it was then I colapcoll and fell unconscious.

* * *

**The day after**

I awoke the next day to find Rias next to me she said "evening my love" I held her cheek and said "it's good to see you my sweet" I asked her what happened and apparently I put to much strain on my body hence why I passed out I did however get a letter sent from Vali I read:

_Dear golden blade emperor,_

_I just wanted to say that was one hell of a fight you might not be a red dragon emperor but you are definitely more fun then what I could imagine one being_  don't _worry I kept to my word and left your friends alone taking Kokabiel with me can't wait for the next fight we have._

_From the white dragon emperor Vali_

"at least he kept to his word" Rias then said "don't ever panic me like that again seriously" I looked at her saying "I won't die not as long as I have you at my side" I pulled her in for a hug that was when I felt her feeling my sides I said to her "you really are the pervert in this relationship" she looked at me with the same eyes she had during our first time saying "for Kurama-sama I am anything he wants" I blushed heavily saying "Rias time and a place".

I went to school barley getting through the day as I was still drained from yesterday's fight that was when I went to the clubhouse to see if there were any requests for me that was when Rias entered making me and her the only two in the room I said "oh hi Rias you don't have any requests for me I just need to get something done or else I'm going to go mad with boredom" she said "there is something you can do" she pulled herself close to me closing the windows and curtains while clicking her fingers making the candles light up I asked "what are you up to" she said "the thing that needs doing is me Kurama i know it's selfish but after our first time I've been thinking of the next and how it will go so please make me yours again" she indicated to the mark I left on her the last time I held my hand under her chin saying "very well if my sweet demands it then it's only fair I provide".

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now guy's!!**

* * *

I led her to the sofa saying "Thai time my little pet I want to try something new" she looked up with complete subservience in her eyes and said "what do you want Kurama-sama" I undid my trousers and said "your a smart little thing you can figure it out" she looked down a began what I had in mind it started of slow with her placing her mouth around my length and gently moving up and down so she could get used to it that was when she began moving faster I then said "ah doing good my sweet now keep going and let me treat you" she couldn't respond due to the spot she was in so I took the chance to move my fingers down her body eventually reaching her womanhood I rammed my fingers in causing her to moan in pleasure I started to move my fingers around making her moan more and more after a minute she called out "I'm gonna cum" she then climaxed over my fingers and I climaxed in her mouth she then said "your still as hard as a rock how" I looked at her saying "if my sweet would like me to go again then that's perfectly acceptable" she said "please I need this no I want this" I said "ah ah ha only if you beg for it I want you to get on your knees and beg just beg for me to make more love to you" she got on her knees and said "please Kurama-sama I beg of you screw this crimson haired Princess I beg of you I need it" I looked at her saying "very well" I lifted her up by her legs that were mostly limp and placed her on the sofa I began thrusithr into her saying "now repeat after me I'm your man there is no other being in the galaxy who can make you feel this way say that you belong to me forever that your life and body is mine" she repeated "you are my man their is no other who being in the galaxy who can make me feel this way and I belong to you forever my life and body is yours" she was still letting of satisfied moans from the way I handled her hearing the great Rias gremory acting as if she was a well satisfied pet was beyond arousing to me I kept it up eventually climaxing in her she then said "I can't even feel my legs never mind walk" I looked to her saying "that's just proof I did my job correctly" we then heard a table in the corner move a little I called out "who's there" out from the corner emerged Akeno who said "I've heard the rumours of how good you are but this is something else Kurama" I looked at Rias and wispered "what do you think shall we give her a taste of the action" she said "the choice is yours I'm do nothing but as I'm told" I turned to Akeno saying "so you want some of this" she walked over "so much" she got on her knees as if she was going to beg for it I then said "very well Rias be a dear and wait for me right there I'm going to put this lady in her place" Rias nodded at me not saying a word Akeno tried to pin me against the wall but I got her instead saying "let me make something clear as you saw with dear Rias I am the one who gives the orders right now" she said to me "forgive me Kurama-sama please punish this disrespectful queen" I carried her over with my hands grabbing her legs placing her on the other sofa and pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss she began slowly removing her uniform until she was in nothing but her panites and bra I took a moment to analyse her form  **so she does have a larger bust than Rias** I grabbed her neck saying "now what way do I start going at you" Akeno then said "any direction you want Kurama-sama my body is yours ravage me like you did Rias" I told her "well well well isn't someone feeling submissive today very well the enough playing around" I pulled her panties of and exposed her womanhood to me I just to complete the cycle removed her bra fully exposing her breasts I started massaging them getting some slight moans from her giving me an chance to go for her womanhood she began shaking due to her still being a virgin I wispered to her "your mine now" she didn't even respond as I kept on thrusting while playing with her breasts making her let out so many noise's shenoises she started saying "so good Kurama-sama is so good I need more I need even more" that was when Rias who had crawled over said "don't forget about me my love" I pulled her in fingering her again while she massaged her own breasts Akeno said "you seem to be rougher with me then what you were with Rias" I said "Rias is a good little pet and does as she told you however are a miss behaving queen who needs punishing" I let go of Rias and pulled out of Akeno having climaxed in her that was when I got Akeno over my lap saying "now for the last punishment" I began slapping her backside making her cry out each time as I began I said "now tell me who do you belong to" she said "to you" I followed up with "who do you love" she screamed "you and only you" I said "last one who will be the only one who pleasures you this way" she screamed "youuu" with that I was done.

* * *

**Ok guys lemon over**  

* * *

****I held Akeno and Rias close saying "sorry if I went two far back there you two especially with you Akeno since this was your first time" she said "it was fine" I asked "again sorry for being far two controlling with you both" Akeno then asked "when did you get so bold though to claim the king and Queen of a peerage" I replied with "I don't know it's just when ever I strategy to get in the mood I become a different person entirely" I asked "do you still want to be a part of my harem even after seeing this" she said "are you kidding me now that I've had a taste I want nothing more" I told her "I do want you to know I value you both for who you are not just for your body's" they held me closer saying "we know you do" Akeno wispered to me "I love you" I deciding to take the initiative picked them both up carrying them to the showers letting them get washed with me saying "I'll go in when your done in there" **i still feel bad about Akeno I did something totally unmanly and claimed her just after she admitted she had feelings for me I'm taking things far too fast ok calm down Kurama you can handle this you'll think of something to help her after all you don't want them to feel objectified oh who am I kidding that's all they think of me just some ass hole who only like them for their body's** I told myself that was what they thought I mean the way I acted anyone would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about that ending it's something that I thought would make a lot more drama happen just to spice things up a little as anyone in kurama's situation would likely feel the same worrying if the women who they love really mean it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

**The Day after**

**Kurama's pov**

A day had passed since Akeno had her first time with me although I still felt bad about it I mean I acted totally out of character during it fortunately my doubts were warded of by the fact I had a call in from Rias in order to discuss our next steps.

I arrived at the clubhouse with everyone else gathered Rias siad "ok everyone in about a week's time the leadership of the devil fallen angel and angles are going to be gathered here at Kuoh" we were all shocked with me saying "is there anything in particular I should do" she replied with "they want you to personally attend one because you fought Kokabiel and second because they want to see the golden blade emperor for themselves" I with a puzzled expression asked "ok were did that title come from I mean one minute I'm just Kurama the next I'm the golden blade emperor" everyone gigled with Yuuto saying "haven't you seen on the underworld's newsfeed" he summoned up a screen that had on a page titled **Golden blade emperor fanclub** I read through and apparently I'm a massive hit in the underworld since I beat Riser and Kokabiel that was only boosted by rumours of my magical prowess and blade skills "oh come on how did everyone but me know and were does the emperor part come in" Rias said "it's because you have the kindness as well as the might of a emperor" I responded with "fair enough" I was then asked by Akeno "what do you plan to do in the mean time" I said "first I've got to head to the kendo club and help them out I did promise them this morning second I'm gonna do some solo training as well as get ready for the middle class exam and finally nap" that made everyone laugh out loud.

I walked to the kendo training hall and met with the team Murayama greeted me saying "hello yakasou-san are you ready for the training" I told her I was and got ready in the changing rooms while I was there I could sense a person looking at me or rather an entire group I walked back to the door and said "you know it's rude to interrupt a man changing not just a woman" I heard them run of with me getting the rest of my gear on. I stood ready in the hall with Katase being my foe I got ready and told her "just so you know if you hold back on me I'll be far from impressed" she got her weapon ready saying "that goes both ways you know" I put a confident smile on my face before I lowered the mask over my face she charged at me attempting a strike from above on my face I moved back and went for her chest although she blocked it **she's getting good** she attempted a hit on my side that I blocked trying to disarm her we went back and forth for a few minutes only for her to trip me up while I was trying to dodge her strike  **little shit got me with a faint** as I got up I saw Tomoe in the crowd only for Katase to help me up "good match you've definitely gotten more powerful than the last time" she replied with "thanks and it seems your not slacking of either" I could smell something off one a scent coming from Tomoe although I'd have to get close to figure it out and second was something the girls were far to used to I said "itsy bitsy pervets crawled into the kendo hall along came Kurama and kicked the pervasive down and itsy bitsy pervets never pervered again" I hit the cabinet were the practice blades were stored only to see the perverted duo crawl out I called over to the girls "hey ladies I'm going to go get changed consider this a way of saying thanks for a great match today" I waved by only to her the cries of the two pervets in crime.

I got back to the changing rooms only to hear the door open I looked back and saw Tomoe standing there she said "you were amazing out there Yakasou-san I saw you fight Kokabiel as well and you were amazing then" I looked at her saying "thanks for that meguri-kun" that was when I caught a whiff of the scent she had it was strawberry scented perfume wait a minute that's my favourite smell nah must be a coincidence I said to her "by the way I can smell your perfume and before you ask kitsune sense's and I must say it's a really nice smell" she blushed at my comment and said "I thought you might like it but thank you anyway mabye we could do a few missions together sometime" I told her "yeah that would be nice".

**Tomoe's pov**

I left the changing rooms using my speed to my advantage I got a fair distance away and hit my head on a wall repeatedly saying "damn it I had a chance why you stupid girl why I could have told him" that was when Reya and Momo showed up saying "Tomoe what's wrong" I explained to them what happened with Reya saying "so how do you feel about him" I said "I um I ok I have a crush on him yes I know he's got Gremory-sama but I still have one on him is that truly a bad thing I like the way he fights harder than anyone else yet laughs and cares for his friends even more I like the particular shade of gold his hair is and how it blends beautifully with his eyes is it bad I like him this much" Momo put her hand on my shoulder and said "no it's not if you like him then that's not evil it's a good thing the real problem is getting him to find out and you spending time and getting to know him" after that we all went to the council room.

* * *

**Kurama's pov**

After I left the training hall I got a call to fullfil a request that had just come in I got to the area and went to the assigned room that was when I was met by a middle aged man who's hair was gold at the front yet black at the back he invited me in and I asked him "so what do you want me to do sir" he chuckled and said "sir how polite of you well since your so keen to get to work first care for a drink" I said to him "I might be underage but to hell with it if you don't mind" he said "there's a good man as of for the second thing I was hoping to get a good look at your sacred gear" wait how did he I asked him after putting my drink down "who are you" I got a scent that I recognized that of a oh god fallen angel he said to me "very well since you asked" he sprouted twelve black wings "I am Azazel of the fallen angels" I stood back saying "what do you want my gear for" he said "I'm not going to steal it don't worry I just want to examine it I study gears you see and yours has peeked my interest shall we say" I relaxed a little telling myself that he wasn't looking for a fight so I told him what my gear was and explained it's function and that of its balance breaker he then asked "did you know you can store mimicked breakers for ever" I told him I didn't after that we talked well into the night with me eventually leaving.

**The day after**

I was in the clubhouse explaining to Rias about how I met Azazel and what we talked about that got her annoyed only for her to then say "on another note my brother said it's time to bring out the other bishop of our peerage" I asked "other bishop" we were then led down a set of stairs only to see a large door Rias dispelled the seal on it explaining that it was to keep them in as there power was too much for anyone to handle. We entered the room to see it was overwhelming dark  **dear go does a vampire live here** that was when the door closed and we were met by a voice saying "go on can you leave if you come here then you'll get hurt" that was when a person tripped up with all of us looking at him I looked at the I believed it was a girl thinking she's pretty that was when Rias said "hello Gasper" wait Gasper that's a oh god no a boys name.

I was told about gaspers past with him sitting there I thought to myself  **so a vampire really does live here** he then said "who's the gold haired one" I saw him pointing at me and I told him while holding out my hand "Kurama Yakasou nice to meet you" he ran back into his box leaving me stumped as to what we would do about him.


	19. So it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so as you might have noticed Katerea Leviathan and Tomoe Meguri taged as a relationship in this fic well that's because they are the final choices for the harem I chose and yes they are indeed the final as if I add anymore then Kurama will have too many relationship's to handle and that's not something we want for poor little foxy. Also Xenovia is a part of the peerage at this stage I just forgot to include that also the pool scene hasn't happened yet so I'm saving that for later.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Kurama's pov**

I saw Gasper hide in his box with me asking Rias why we woke him up she told us "myself and my brother decided that it was time to let him out and as of for what we do about him I want us all to help boost his confidence" I looked at him and looked at her saying "when do we start" the first training involved us taking him outside I was wondering why we were there only to see Xenovia summoning up the durandal she said "training starts now" I watched as she chased the poor kid  **I should help out but that would mean crossing paths with the durandal and I'm kinda allergic to holy swords** after poor Gasper had been chased by her Koneko came along and said "here gaspy have this" she held out some garlic cloves with Gasper running around trying to avoid it I asked Yuuto "is he actually weak to garlic" Yuuto said to me "nah he just doesn't like it poor thing" that was when Saji came along asking about the new girl only for us to kill his dream by telling him he's a boy that was when a voice called out to us "you could always control the power of his gear by having the absorption line user drain a portion of his power or you could have the golden blade emperor give a sample of his blood" Gasper went on about how he hates blood I used nebula gaze to see what his gear was and I saw it was forbidden balor view I said to the others "best go with the absorption line option".

We all went to the gym with Saji having attached a part of absorption line to Gaspers head and the rest of us throwing basketballs at him to test him he failed a few times only for him to flawlessly catch the next three he said "I only got three no good" I put my hand on his head and said "you did great man don't be so hard on yourself" we carried on with it for the next hour or so only for me to eventually head to my house I walked in to find Rias with my mother and father Taht was when Rias said "welcome home Kurama" I put my coat on the hanger and said "hey my sweet how are you" she replied with "I was explaining the whole engagement plan to your parents" my mother said "I'm so proud of you my baby boy" my dad while crocodile tearing said "I'm so proud of you and so jealous that you get to have a harem" my mother hit him in the side because of that with me and Rias heading upstairs.

* * *

Once me and Rias got in she asked if I was ok I told her "I'm fine just worried about how the meeting will go next week" she put her arms around my neck and said "what's really on your mind my love you can tell me" I couldn't hold it back as I began crying I said to her "Rias do you really love me" she said "of course I do why would you doubt it" I said while crying "I'm just scared that you don't truly care for me and that you only got in a relationship with me because I saved you I don't want you to feel like you have to sleep with me and be my girlfriend because I saved you and even then I'm scared you think I only love you for your body" she began crying to and said "Kurama Yakasou I love you so so much and no it's not because you saved me from Riser it's because you are you a kind and brilliant man I'll admit I was scared I was just some toy to you but I see that's not the reason" I told her "I love you Rias Gremory for more than your body i love you because of how much you've done for me and how much you deal with me not many can take my pride sarcasm and rage all in one" we held each other even closer I said to her "I'm sorry if I made you doubt my feelings they really are genuine I care so much for you" she said to me "I know you do even if there are hundreds of girls in your harem and if there are hundreds of men seeking my heart it will always be yours" we kissed each other on the lips and me saying once we were done "it felt good to get that of my chest how is Akeno doing after the other day I went a little far with her" she said "she's fine actually mind you she won't stop talking about you but no she doesn't hate you for what happened if antthany I bet she's waiting for the next time so don't feel like you hurt her the only way you could hurt her is if you ever died" I held her close and said "I don't plan on doing that anytime soon" I asked her "if it's not to much to ask could you stay with me tonight I need you with me right now it's scary when your gone" she said "of course my love you know I'd do anything for you" I then got out my kitsune tails and said "I know how much you love these" she snuggled into my chest and them saying "so warm and soft" she quickly began to get sleepy with me kissing her forehead I told her "goodnight Rias I love you my sweet".

* * *

**The day of the meeting**

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly I had received ascalon from Michael as well as the parents visiting days at the academy Rias was left embarrassed as she got a visit from her dad who became fast friend's with mine and I had managed to get some more training done mostly in the application of my fox fire sadly though I never got that nap I wanted.

The meeting began with the other leaders talking about how Kokabiel nearly did this and that that was when I was called over to give my account of the event I did eveythever I needed to only for me to be asked by Michael "tell me aren't you the son of the dragon sword king" there it was again the same name my dad was called by Vali who I just noticed was sitting in the corner looking bored out of his mind I asked "I'm not sure of who you speak of" that was when the door opened with my dad entering saying "sorry I'm late guys got a little lost on the way" I asked "dad what are you doing here and why do you have such a cool looking long coat on" he said "I might be your dad but I am the dragon sword king" so it seems Vali was right the others talked for a while only for me to ask my dad about being the dragon sword king that was when time stopped with a select few of us not being affected my dad included out of no were a large amount of magicians arrived and began blasting the building I asked "how the hell did they past the barrier" Michael asked "more importantly why has time stopped" me and Rias looked at each other and said "they have Gasper".

The wall collapsed leaving us open to fire from the enemies I saw Michael was about to be hit prompting me to generate a barrier to defend him that was when a woman arrived saying "were is the golden blade emperor" I said "right here lady" I saw the woman getting a look at her outfit she had set of purple framed glasses and brown hair tired into a bun with tan skin perfectly blending with her hair she wore a low cut dress that exposed a large portion of her breasts truly she was a beauty even among other beautys to bad she's trying to murder us all she declared "greetings you new satan weaklings my name is Katerea Leviathan now just perish" she fired a massive amount of magical blasts only for me and the others to dodged a few of them I turned to Azazel and said "go with Rias to help Gasper and Koneko dad you handle the ground troops" Sirzechs said "I'll handle the other frozen people here with Michael" Vali said to the me "what can I do" I turned to him with a smirk "Vali you look really bored why don't you kick there asses" he said "I was hoping you'd say that" I told them I'd handle Katerea as she was seeking me out I quickly mimicked Vali's scale mail in case I needed it he went straight for the Magicians I stood before Katerea and asked "why signal me out of everyone here lady leviathan" she said "because your a kitsune I've never had the chance to face one yet so why don't you be a polite boy and help a woman out" I got ready to face her with Shirogane in my hand.

* * *

My fight began when she went for me with a volley of magical blasts I barely dodged them with me using one of my own blasts  _ **Fox fire shuriken**_ sh _e_  used a barrier to block them all  **fell right for it** that was when I used my newest move on her **_soaring Ronin_** __i got behind her slashing her back and got her with another shot of fox fire she began crying out in pain saying "how are you this strong" I said "because I'm stubborn that's why" she shouted at me beginning another charge only for her to disarm Shirogane from my hands I told her "no one's ever done that before well then this got interesting" she said "glad to hear it you know for a kitsune your actually quite strong tell me are you a high class devil" I told her "low class coming on for middle why do you ask" she looked surprised and said "how can a low class have this much power it's absurd you should be a high class by default" I said "I am undeserving of your words lady Leviathan" she said "you are deserving of them actually lord Yakasou" we carried on using magic to send one another flying that was when she said "tell you what I'm gonna go now I've had enough of this meet me here later on and I'll give you a reward for a fight worthy of my power" I said "very well I'll let you go but try and make it look convincing" she shouted "stupid fox you'll pay for this" with that she teleported away I looked down and saw a group of magicians about to overwhelm the others "not on my watch" I charged down activating Vali's scale mail ready to fight them I went for all of them using the divide command a few times after they were down I dispelled it with Vali announcing "your pretty powerful golden blade emperor so I'll tell you a secret" I looked at him and he said "allow me to introduce myself I am Vali Lucifer the descendant of the original Lucifer as well as the white dragon emperor of this generation I was born to a human mother but a devil father I obtained the scared gear divine dividing by sheer chance if such a thing as fate or miracles exist then I must be one" that left everyone shocked in the confusion he left us all.

* * *

**That night**

I went to the location specified by Katerea as I met her I made sure no one saw us that was when she appeared and said "heres your reward lord Yakasou" I said "please no need to call me lord just Kurama or Yakasou-san will do" she said "very well" I looked at what I got admission saw it was a list of all the old satan factions bases that was when I asked her "why give me this aren't you working with them" she said "I was but fighting you I realised there was more to life then ruling the world so I'm shall leave them and do some soul searching" I said "very well I hope it goes well" she said "there is one other reward you can have" she pulled herself close grabbing her breasts saying "you can have me if you desire" I told her "no need for that besides you don't need to throw yourself before me" she said "why not why shouldn't I" I told her "one because your a woman and second your two fine for me I'm a low class devil and your a satan descendent do I really deserve a woman so fine" she looked at me saying "you really are a unique case most men would crave to have me yet you refused simply so I don't degraded myself I'll be keeping a eye on you good bye for now" I waved her off as she ran away.

The day after I met with Sirzechs and told him about last night I lied a little though saying she came for me randomly I handed him the data and he said "this'll be invaluable to our efforts but tell me why did she go for you alone" I told him "if I'm honest I don't know I wish I could answer you my lord" he said "not to worry at least we have this data I'll send it to the main force so we can do something about it" with that he left and we all went to class I however went out to use the bathroom only to receive a message over my magical circle it was a message from Katerea it read out:

_To the golden blade emperor,_

_I wanted to thank you again for that fight don't ask how I got your contact information but to go with the information I have you I want to offer something to you._

I saw that she had sent a image of her being totally naked exposing everything to me I continued reading her message 

_I hope my body appeals to you before you argue I wanted to offer it to you last night and even though you said no you should know I never take no for a answer I do hope that we can meet again hopefully under better circumstances_

_From Katerea_

_P.S if you ever want to take me up on my offer it still stands_

I thought to myself dear God I ignored the headache that caused she can't take no for a answer ah well I hope she finds what she's looking for.

* * *

**Katerea's pov**

I had just sent him the message I wanted to send him complete with a image for his eyes only I thought back and excluding the whole image act I pulled he reminds me of a prince from a children's book I was read by my mother it was about a warrior from one kingdom who fell for the enemy kingdoms princess leading to a number of scandalous acts I couldn't help but envision him as the warrior and me as the princess after all his rejection last night did make me feel like one as he told me I was too fine for him I mean most men I meet say their too good for me but he did the opposite he truly is a unique case "I can't wait to meet you again Kurama Yakasou next time you will be mine and mine alone" I thought about him for the rest of the night pleasurring my self over the thought of him yes he is indeed the one I want as my own just a matter of how to make it so.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Bold for thought's and change in pov** **_Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**The week after**

**Kurama's pov**

A week had passed since the attack on the academy I had recovered fairly well although I wasn't to badly hurt to begin with on the plus side I had learned what my dad was turns out in his youth he was the dragon sword king an extremely powerful warrior who managed to beat the last red dragon emperor that caused a skyrocket in my popularity in the underworld that combined with the fact I beat Katerea even though that's not how it properly went but they don't need to know that as well as that I had done some more work for the club such as helping Gasper adjust to the outside world honestly once he gets out of his shell he's a great kid if not a little timid.

We were all called over by Rias to the school pool to help clean it I asked "why do we need to do this" she said "the student council couldn't as they had their hands full with the faction meeting and the Kokabiel incident on the plus side we get to use it when we are done" her saying that got everyone fired up to do it (no that wasn't a fairytale reference) so we began cleaning after half an hour we got everything done so we all went to get changed.

I was in the room with Gasper and Yuuto gasper was nervous as ever but he got around it he went out leaving me and Yuuto alone he suddenly said to me "hey yakasou-san about the other week when we fought Kokabiel and I faced Valper I just want to say thanks you helping me really meant a lot to me" he held out his hand to me In the form of a fist with me giving him a fist bump I said to him "it was fine buddy I know you've got my back so it's only right I have yours and plespl just call me Kurama" he said "very well Kurama then please call me Yuuto I hope we can continue to be friends with you and for the record I am gonna kick your ass one day" I flipped him of saying "sure you are blondie" we both began laughing with him heading out and me being alone as I still needed some sunscreen on.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder with a voice saying "let me do that" I turned around to see Akeno I said "what are you doing in here this is the mens room" she said "I'll go anywhere for you I love you remember" I said "I know I talked with Rias about it she's fine with me having a harem" she said "I'm more than happy to be a part of it by the way Rias talked about the chat you both had the other night I'm sorry if you felt like I had been hurt" I turned around saying "it's fine himejima-senpai I'm just concerned for you" she slapped my skin saying "bad boy it's Akeno since we are dating" I apologized letting her apply the sun screen.

We spent some time at the pool Asia and Koneko came out with Xenovia I was about to go in the pool only for Akeno and Rias to begin fighting over me I heard Rias shout "I'm his legal wife so I should get sunscreen on first" Akeno said "I'm more attractive so I should get first dibs" I turned to the others as they were charging their demonic power and said "I'll deal with this Yuuto could you handle the others" he gave me the thumbs up I went over to Rias and Akeno and using a portion of my kitsune abilities I shouted at them "ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU" I let out a pant of pain and they came down to earth I asked then "what the hell are you fighting over now" Rias said "I wanted you to apply my sunscreen for me but she wants it first" I said "oh my god your like kids right now I'll get to you both as of for who goes first let's do rock paper scissors" they went at it and Rias eventually won.

* * *

**That night**

I got home after the day at the pool once I sorted out Rias and Akeno everything was ok Rias had asked to come to mine for the night so I walked home with her on the way she said "the moon is beautiful right now" I looked up to see she wasn't joking I said to her "I'm more interested in the beauty next to me" she blushed and said "stop it you your gonna make me blush" I said "I already have" she playfully slapped me upon hearing that I pulled her in for a kiss on the lips that she eagerly returned I eventually separated from her lips to catch some air I then used some magic to give her a item I was holding onto I said "I want you to have this" she asked "what is it" I said "it's a necklace however the real kicker of it is the crystal has my energy stored into it so that way no matter were we are I'm always at your side" she burst into tears upon receiving it saying "thank you Kurama I'll always cherish it" I pulled out a second necklace asking her to put some of her power into it with me saying "now we're always connected my sweet" that was when a voice said "you still call her that even later on".

I saw the one who said that he came over saying "as sweet as it is to see you both cherishing one another it is rather maddening since you do it so often" I asked him while drawing out Shiro "who the hell are you kidding" he said "my my even now your still a agressive person not that it bothers me I can handle you" I activated nebula gaze to scan him  **little brats hiding his gear via magic I'm at a disadvantage** i asked him "this time I'm not asking who are you" I took the time to look at him he had golden eyes and very pale skin being about a inch or two smaller than me his hair though was his most distinctive feature it was red in fact it wasn't any old red it was the same shade of red Rias had for her hair he said to me "you want my name call me EX if you must" I said "that's no name kid" he said "it is mine though one you are proud of" I said "what do you mean I'm proud of" he said "it's two early to tell you both that I'll be in touch also Lady Gremory I know he can be a asshole some times but he really does love you" he released six Devil wings I got ready to chase him that's when he fired a blast at me that I barely dodged I wasn't hit but me trying to dodge it gave him a chance to escape I slammed my hand on the ground shouting "shit shit shit why did I let him escape" Rias came over to me and said "don't worry we'll get him next time although I am curious about him" I said "did you not see that attack it looked at the aura I got from it was similar to your power of destruction" she said "then there's the hair and I had a strange feeling I knew him" I said "i did get a smell of him but something was familiar" she asked what it was and I said "I got the smell of you on him he smelt very much like you" that left us more puzzled so we just went home.

* * *

**At kurama's house**

Me and Rias got home I managed to get some food prepared as my parents were out for the night me and Rias had dinner at the table she then said "this feels so romantic" I said "if it's romantic you want it's romantic you'll get" I clicked my fingers summoning up a set of candles I hit play on the stereo and held my hand out saying "may I have this dance lady Rias" she gave me hers and said "of course lord Kurama" I pulled her up and we began slow dancing I held onto her she said "I didn't know you could dance Kurama" I said "little confession I only bothered to learn because of you" she blisblu a little and said "why's that might I ask" I told her "because I wanted to impress you and I wanted to make you feel special" we carried on with her saying after a while "I wish all nights were like this" I held her close and said "me too it makes a change from fighting all kinds of unholy and holy creature's" she wispered to me "I love you Kurama Yakasou" I told her "not as much as I love you Rias Gremory" that made her blush more although this time we fell over onto the sofa in the living room I fell on top of her causing us both to burst into a fit of laughter after a minute I got her next to me on the sofa with me holding her tightly and her doing the same I said to her "I want you to know Rias your very special to me" she said "I know" I said to her "I will forever fight for you be it as your pawn or as your fiancée coming on for husband I will give my life to defend you" she held onto me more saying "I don't deserve a brilliant man like you someone who's compassionate and loving like you" I said "and I don't deserve a woman who is as remarkable as you" I said "let's head up stairs" I picked her up bridal style with her wrapping her arms over my neck I carried her up saying "I don't want to go another round of sex tonight just spend the night in my bed" she said "of course" I got her on the bed only for her to mention "by the way due to your many heroic deeds my brother arranged to have your house renovated it should be done tomorrow" I told her that was ok I then got my kitsune tails out letting her snuggle them she said "so soft and warm".

* * *

**That morning**

I awoke that morning to find everything in my room never mind the house different the only thing being the same was Rias was still clinging onto my talis  **she's really grown to like them** walked downstairs to find that the once calm and humble home I had now resembled a fine manor or at the very least a fancy apartment complex I was greeted by Rias who hugged me from behind saying in a still tried voice "good morning Kurama" I held her saying "morning my sweet" we both walked to the kitchen only to find it too was different I asked Rias "when did thsi happen" she said "my brother did all this in one night also we shall be hwadihe to the underworld for the summer" I was surprised to say the least asking her "were will we be staying during our time there" she said "at my family home by the way my mother and father are very eager to see you again" I asked her "um do they know um what we did" I pointed down to indicate what I meant she said "no not yet but my mother will likely figure it out" I walked over to her and kissed her cheek saying "well then that'll make for a fun meeting" she gigled and said "I know it will but if she does I doubt she will have any issues my father and brother however are a different story" I gulped at the thought of Sirzechs and Zeoticus trying to kill me as I had slept with Rias.

**The beginning of the holidays**

**In the train to the underworld**

I sat in the passengers seat of the train saying to Rias "when you mentioned getting the train there this isn't what I had in mind" I felt her snuggle up to me on my left with Akeno on my right she said "it's your fault for not expecting a supernatural method of transportation when going to a supernatural area" I lightly laughed at her response with Akeno saying "I do hope me and you get a little alone time Kurama" i told her "keep it decent the kids are on board" I pointed at Koneko, Yuuto, Gasper, Xenovia and Asia I could feel Rias moving her hand down my pants trying to go for my manhood I grabbed her hand saying "I said keep it decent that goes for you as well missy" I saw Akeno attempt the same thing in the two weeks that happened before ether holidays I had told everyone of my relationship with Akeno and Rias even telling them about the whole harem business that was when the train stopped and suddenly disappeared.

We all fell down with me grabbing Asia Rias and Akeno and Yuuto grabbing the others I asked "is everyone alright" they all said yes but our breather was cut short as a giant dragon appeared I said "um guys don't move if we stay still we won't be seen" the dragon called out "that only works in a movie" he then started to breath his fire at us we all began fighting only for us to fail at that stage Azazel who was now the club advisor appeared behind the dragon saying "pathetic utterly pathetic" I said "yeah you try fighting a gigantic mother fucking dragon" he laughed and began explaining "that's the reason I brought you all here to train you but first you are all expected at the gremory mansion".


	21. Chapter 21

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**At the Gremory mansion**

**Kurama's pov**

Me and the others arrived at the Gremory mansion barley shaking off the dragon who I now know was called tannin trying to turn me into a fox fire burger I said to Yuuto "is it me or does Toujou-san seem a bit off" he said "now that you mention it she has been like that for a bit" I told him "I'll ask her later" we were greeted by the woman I recognized as Grayfia who led us into the house that was when we were greeted by the sound of someone who had the tone of voice that a child would have and when I saw him I wasn't far off he was a bit smaller than Gasper but with red eyes and crimson hair she shouted over "Rias" she said "Millicas it's good to see you" he ran up to her and gave her one of the biggest hugs I'd ever seen he walked up to me and said "your the golden blade emperor aren't you" I said "yes I am" he got quite excited hearing that and asked "if it's ok can I get your autograph later" I said "sure thing" we were than called over by Venelana who Millicas greeted Rias said "hello mother how are you today" she replied with "I'm fine Rias how about you I also see you brought your man along" she looked at me saying "have you gotten taller since we last met" I said "I haven't had the chance to check due to all the problems that have been facing latetly" she said "oh well but wait a minute" she dragged me and Rias into a huddle "you two had sex didn't you" me and Rias blushed with me out of sheer nervousness blurting out "twice actually ah damn it" she smiled in a mischievous way one that could easily give Aika a run for her money she than said "just wait until Zeoticus and Sirzechs hear about this" that caused me and Rias to blush even more with me saying "hey Rias can devils die from embarrassment because I think I'm about to" she said "me too".

Dinner that night couldn't have been more awkward the others had left to eat elsewhere leaving me and Rias with her mother and father Zeoticus said "so young Yakasou my wife told me an little detail about the relationship between you and my little angle apparently you both did the deed as you kids would say" I thought to myself  **oh great this is how I die in my fiance's dinning hall** he said "that's brilliant it's good to know your not afraid to make that commitment" he erupted into a fit of laughter I said "wait a minute your not going to kill me for it" he said "why would I did that it would be such a waste to kill you at most I'll just tease the ever living hell out of you both"  **phew** he then said "but if you ever think of harming Rias in anyway shape or form I will destroy you and everything you care for" I told him "lord Gremory if I did harm her at all I would let you and the whole family tear me to pieces" me and him began laughing the night away with Rias and Venelana.

The time finally came were me and the others went to bed I tried to ask Koneko what was wrong but she got angry so I left I got to my room and saw Rias waiting there she said "hello my love" I walked up to her and said "it's nice to see you my sweet" I began giving her a onslaught of kisses that she barely kept up with she slowly grabbed my rear wispering into my ear "I want to do it tonight" I told her "very well".

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now guy's!!!!**

* * *

  
I grabbed Rias by the side and lifted her onto the bed while passionately kissing her I got above her saying to her "I love you Rias" she said "as do I" I began thrusting into her womanhood going slowly at first and gradually increasing my speed while she was moaning during it she after a while said "Kurama give it to me in there" she aimed at her ass so I happily obliged I began thrusting into her backside leaving her moaning even more after a while she screamed "I'm gonna cum" I replied with "me too" so we both climaxed she then said "your still hard as a rock please let me fix that" she leaned over and moved her hands up and down my member with me using one hand to massage her left breast and the other to start fingering her we went at this for a while with us both eventually cumming.

* * *

**Ok lemon over**

* * *

Me and her collapsed into the bed with me panting a little she said "it was quick but you still have it it seems" I said "I guess I do" I pulled her in for a hug saying "did I ever tell you how much I love you Rias" she said "you do but I'm not going to argue with you because I love you Kurama" I got out my kitsune tails and let her snuggle into them with me saying "because I know how soft you think they are" she said to me "the best bit about being in love with a kitsune" I began hugging her more relaxing her and me kissing her on the forehead saying "goodnight Rias I love you".

The next morning we were woken up with me being greeted by someone who I never thought would show up I said to him "dad what are you doing here" he said "I'm here to help with training" he was clad in the same trench coat from the meeting Azazel explained everyone's training regime with me finding out my dad would handle mine so knowing that we went to the location we had reserved for us.

We got there with my dad saying "I heard about your balance breaker but I saw you seem over reliant on using other people's power such as the white dragon emperor's power today I'm going to teach you a technique I used when I was more activated as the dragon sword king" I asked "what would that be" he demonstrated it quickly I saw that his entire body was covered in his fox fire that burned a bright blue as apposed to my yellow he said "this is fox fire cloaking it allows me to cover my whole body in my fox fire now you try" I focused my fox fire into my arms letting it spread up my body I however lost focus saying "damn it" he said "hey don't worry my boy it took me about six years to master it so take your time" I tried again and again and after the twentieth time I finally got it my dad said to me "incredible my boy twenty attempts and you already have it now's just a matter of improving your ability to maintain it" he was about to begin however he went to sleep all of a sudden I asked "wait dad dad what's wrong".

* * *

I heard a voice say to me "have no worries he's not dead just sleeping" I looked back and drew out Shiro saying "what do you want Katerea" she said "I've come to make you a offer" I saw her push herself against my body looking up to me saying "join me let's form our own faction outside the three factions and the Khaos brigade let's use our power to take the underworld for ourselves" I said "I'm flattered that you want that but why pick me" she said "because your powerful with that power you could take anything you want" I said "sorry not my style I'm considered too much of a hero to do something like that" she said "why I'm giving you the chance to have anything you want" I said "I already do but I've got a counter offer" she said "go on" I said "join me and my allies turn yourself over to my side and I'll try to negotiate a lighter sentence for you if I'm lucky I'll be able to avoid a case of you being executed" she said "so you want me to join you and your faction under the assumption that you'll be able to save me from death" I told her "your god damn right I do" I brushed of the minor headache I got she said "that sounds ok actually I'll need sometime to think on it though" I said "glad I could help you lady Katerea" she said "thank you lord Kurama" she said before she left "and please call me Katerea" she went up and planted a kiss on my cheek I said "what was that for" she explained "because since our fight I've done nothing but think of you and I'll confess here and now I've done a bit of research on you I guess you could say I'm falling for you Kurama Yakasou" I asked her "what does that make us then" she said "for now let's just say friends by the way" she went up to me and wispered to me "I think you would produce some fine children" I saw her walking away while rubbing her chest that was when my dad woke up saying "why's the hell happened" I said "you noded of a bit that's all" he asked "are you ok your looking a bit happier than usual" I said "let's just say I've made some progress" we then carried on with my training.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know the lemon this chapter was short but I thought there been enough Rias and Kurama ones so the next one will be between him and another woman who that is though I don't know at this moment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok quick warning I'm just going to skip the rating game between Sona and Rias's peerages as it would take far to long to do it still happens don't worry but I won't be showing it if you catch my drift.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Later that day**

**Kurama's pov**

I spent most of the day training with my father when suddenly I got a call on my phone because apparently I get a signal down here but whatever I'm not gonna question it I answered the call to find it was Aika she tearfully said

 **Aika:** Hey Kurama can we meet eachother I have a problem

 **Kurama:** Yeah I can wait why are you crying

 **Aika:** I can't say over the phone

 **Kurama:** can you meet me at the usual park I'll be there in about an hour

Once we agreed were to go I told the others fortunately I was excused as they understood it was personal with Zeoticus creating a magic circle to teleport me.

I got to the park to see Aika while she was crying she was in jogging pants with a hoodie as if she wanted to hide herself i went up and asked "hey what's wrong Aika" talking became a lot easier since we were on a first name basis she didn't respond at first but I did see she had a bruise on her cheek I asked with a hint of anger in my voice "Aika who did that to you who hurt you" she ran up and hugged me and said "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm not pretty" I said "what do you mean your gorgeous" she kept on crying eventually telling me her issue apparently her mother's been on life support for a while and her dad always disliking her threw Aika out of the house she then said "I don't want to be all alone" I had a idea "Aika come over to mine for a bit let's get you out of the cold" she was thrown of at first but quickly accepted it.

**At the Yakasou residence**

I walked through the door with Aika asking if I lived here I told her "I got renovated not long a go" she was still amazed while she put her hoodie on the hanger I took her to the living room saying "what did he do to you exactly" she said "I asked if we could go see mom but in the end he said why should we I tried to tell him she was his wife so he should help her and out of rage he hit me" I saw her point to the bruise I said "here get yourself cleaned up the onsen is just through there" she got up to get changed with me calling Rias to explain the situation Rias suggested that Aika stay with us for now.

After Aika got herself washed up I asked her "Aika what would you say about staying here to live I mean" she said "is there enough room" I said "there plenty but I hope you don't mind the people who stay here"  she asked who lives here with me telling her who does at that stage she said to me "how do you get any sleep" I said "with lots of difficulty" we both began laughing that was when I said "Aika if your going to live her you should know something about me" she looked puzzled so I removed my t-shirt with her saying "ok ok ok if your gonna say your a sex addict at least wait until we're a couple first" I jokingly said "your not far off" I got out my kitsune tails displaying them in there full glory she stared at them for about two minutes then saying "I don't know what's more beautiful your godly looking body or your tails" I said "can't it be both" with her saying "I can work with that" I then went on to explain about what race everyone was and what we do she took it surprisingly well I was then asked "you mentioned about a harem I'm curious about that" I said to her "well since I'm known already as such a powerful devil I have permission from Rias's mother to form a harem even if it just keeps the peace between any other woman who is interested in me" I saw her come up close to me saying "that's great" I was puzzled by that she meant only for me to hear her say "I love you Kurama I have for a while now since I met you actually" I was shocked by her statement with her saying "I mean how couldn't I you were the first boy to not just say I was beautiful but also make me feel beautiful when I'm around you I can be the world's largest pervet and you won't be unnerved if anything you sometimes make more perverse comments than me you were also one of my first friends all in all I couldn't deny it when I realised what I felt was love" I pulled her in saying "Aika I'm sorry you had to hide these feelings for so long and I'm sorry if I did anything to make you feel inadequate" she said "it's ok you know now so I'll ask Kurama Yakasou will you be my boyfriend even if I am just another woman in your harem" I said "Aika Kiryuu I would love that but just know you won't be just another girl in my harem you'll be much more" she pulled me down to her level as I was now standing up and gave me a kiss knowing the fire was on in the back it felt like a kiss scene from a romance movie.

* * *

**Back at the underworld**

I got back and explained the situation to everyone regarding Aika Koneko didn't seem to bothered as per usual (or I should say as purr usual if you get the joke) Yuuto was happy we could help someone in need, Akeno declared she wouldn't loose no matter how many girls I got with, Rias was ok with it saying she would ask my mother to get Aika settled in and Asia being Asia was overjoyed to hear a friend would be staying there  **i forgot just how close the two are** Rias then declared that we would all be attending a young devils gathering and we would have to be on our beat behaviour. 

**At the gathering**

Me and the others went to the gathering all dressed up I was in a plain white dress shirt with a blacktail coat and a little black bow tie for good measure as I entered I saw lots of people watching us saying about how the golden blade emperor was in the room that was when I saw some guy who screamed edge lord insulting some woman I got a look at her and honestly she was simply dazzling to look at but she seemed annoyed as the other guy was making fun of her for being a virgin I was about to go give the idiot a piece of my mind when a much taller person came over saying "I got this" I asked Rias who he was she said "that's my cousin Sairaorg Bael" I saw her hold up three of her fingers as if she was counting down by the time she hit three the other man was thrown into the wall by Sairaorg  **how did he** at that stage a number of guards come up asking what happened while Sairaorg was explaining the situation the other woman came over that was when Rias said "hello lady Agares" she said back "Rias please just call me seek-chan like when we were kids" I saw Rias getting rather embarrassed  **deffo using that to tease her** Rias then introduced her as Seekvaira Agares someone she knew when she was a child everyone else departed leaving me with Seekvaira I saw a keychain she had and asked "wait is that the Eva unit 2" she began going into full on nerd mode as she went on about her different mecha collections I pulled out my phone showing her a item in my room she said "no way is that the shinkiro from code Geass" I said "it is indeed" she told me "I've been looking for a model for a while now" I got out a slip of paper telling her "at this address you can find lots of it" she squealed a bit saying thank you before getting back to the party Rias came over saying "you seem to have made a positive impact on Seekvaira" I said "what happened to seek-chan" she blushed and hit me on the shoulder saying "not here my love".

* * *

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok just so I clear it up I initially intended to do this in the order of the light novels but I instead wound up doing the way BORN went so sorry guys I keep making mistakes like this believe me I'm annoyed at myself now.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics magic use/balance breaker_**

**Kurama's pov**

I continued walking about the gathering occasionally talking with a guest or two most either A wanted to bring up a bit of glorified gossip or B wanted to talk about my accomplishments I met with Asia who was just wondering about I said to her "hey are you ok here" she said "I'm fine some people keep offering to dance with me though" I said "lucky I've had no offers" we gigled a bit when suddenly Asia was aproached by a fellow devil with dark green hair he said to her "oh hello are you Asia Argento" she said "I am um can I help" he said "I think you might remember me I'm Diodora Astaroth I was the devil you heald while you were in the church" he exposed his chest showing a X shaped scar that Asia recognized she told him "I remember now are you ok it looked painful the wound" he said to her "I'm good as new thanks to your act of kindness" he then walked of still smiling  **God he is super creepy but then again I've got Katerea who I think is lusting after me I don't know god dang it why are women so hard to understand and I'm going of topic brilliant** Rias walked over to ask if we were ok I told her I was fine but Asia seemed unsettled by it after we calmed her down Yuuto offered to guard her with Xenovia I went to the centre seeing they were having slow dances at first I saw Akeno being aproached by a older man who she told to leave her alone Rias said "let her do her thing she needs this" apparently that man was Baraqiel Akeno's father I saw the dancing begin I at first was going to offer Rias a hand but I was interupted by Seekvaira of all people I heard Sirzechs call Rias over she said "go on she clearly wants this I'll go talk with my brother" I said "when we get the chance let's mention our EX problem if you get were I'm coming from" she nodded at that so I went dancing with Seekvaira.

The dancing began with some unknown music playing My partner said to me "I'm happy you took the time to dance Lord Yakasou I have much to discuss with you" I said "very well lady Agares what do you wish to talk about" she said "I have the feeling someone here is a spy" I was stunned by her statement so I asked "I'll admit I've had a few suspicions myself" she said "I have three suspects in mind Lord Bael although he's low on the list second the fallen angel Baraqiel and finally Lord Astaroth" I said to her "come to think of it the Astaroth one gave me a really uneasy feeling something just screamed don't trust him and even then he smelled off" she looked confused I pointed at my nose she instantly got the hint saying "problem is though I have no proof could you help me please" I said "of course I will I do need something from you" she looked confused and I said "your contact information so I can communicate with you about it" she agreed to it and by then the dance was over turns out me and her got top marks for it then again I was the one doing it so what do you expect.

I was called over by Rias and Sirzechs to talk about something he said to me "Rias explained what you two went through why not tell me sooner though" I said "I simply couldn't find the time to tell you I was wanted to believe me" he said "I do as of for this man who you met I'll have to talk with mother and father about it to see if they have any idea about it" me and her wondered of as he had to talk about some other business with Azazel that was when we bumped into Ravel she blushed as soon as she saw me saying "oh hello Yakasou-sama how are you" I said "I'm fine thank you very much but how are you lady Phenex" she said "I'm fine I do have something for you though" I gave her a confused look with her handing me a single box saying "it's a gift from the Phenex family in light of your recent victory's" I looked at it to see it was a vial of phoenix tears I said "I'm very grateful for this gift lady Phenex how is your brother by the way" she explained how he is surprisingly ok but is still determined to beat me some day she also explained she was a free bishop now with her asking "tell me do you ever plan to be a high class devil someday" I said "it would be good if I can but I don't think I'm worthy right now" she said to me "well when you need a bishop I'm available if you need one" she then ran off to the rest of the party  **then again if you ask a certain Leviathan I should be high class by default** I asked Rias "the heck was that" she said "you really are oblivious to a woman's affection aren't you" I wispered not unless it's yours my sweet" she blushed with me thinking  **mission accomplished.**

* * *

I eventually got called over with the others to greet one of the arriving guests it was none other than Odin he quickly went over to Sirzechs and Azazel while his bodyguard was left to talk to us she began complaining about his behaviour I got a look at her and was captivated by her appearance she had long silver hair that fell just before her ankles with aqua coloured eyes that resembled the ocean she looked like the woman others were jealous of and the one men would fight for I was cut of by the arrival of my dad who ran up to me giving me a massive hug he was clearly trying to embass me and the sad bit was it was working I said "ok you old fart you can let go now" he said "aww but I love my son" I said "more like you love embarrassing me" he laughed a little and he said "if you don't mind me I'm going to go hit the closest thing to a bar here" after that the woman accompanying Odin was asked to introduce herself she said her name was Rossweisse  **even her names beautiful** I snapped back to reality only for a sudden commotion to begin due to a unexpected guest.

The doors flew open with a much older man floating through he said to us how we were lowly devils and what not I said "what's the worst a wannabe smurf can do" he snapped his fingers summoning up a giant wolf I said "aww nice doggy" the thing snarled at me with me saying "bad dog" I heard in the background my dad shout out "Desolate them all Shōmetsu" he summoned up a giant claymore that radiated destructive power i in turn called forth Shirogane he said "you take the mutt I'll take the God" I looked puzzled with Odin saying "do as he says boy after all your father is the only man who can face Loki as a equal" I horrified at hearing of his power thinking  **how did he hide it for so long.**

* * *

I went for the wolf who I was told was called Fenrir I ran to him slicing at his fur saying "ok dog let's do some tricks shall we first roll over" I hit him from underneath making him topple over I then said "now sit" I used a Norse spell I had  _ **Fist of baldur**_ a gigantic fist came crashing down on his head I was about to go for the finishing blow only to see Seekvaira stop him with a unknown magic source and ajuka teleport him and Loki away he said "that won't hold them for long" I decided with the others to go deal with them now.

I was ready to leave with my dad and Sonas peerage as well as my own when Rossweisse came along in her Valkyrie armour i couldn't help but look from afar as it looked great on her I saw Saji get caught by Sona though with me thinking  **busted by your woman oh wait you aren't together** I was about to leave when not only did Irina offer to come along but I saw a very familiar super fan of mine I said to her "ah lady Katerea what brings you here" everyone was visibly angered by her arrival with me saying "stand down she's not here to cause bother" she said "good instincts as always I have in fact come to join you in fighting Loki" even I was shocked to hear that she then said "I thought about our talk the other day and yes I would want to work with all of you let this be my chance to prove it" I explained the situation to everyone with them quickly accepting it so we all decided to head of I said to Rias "If anything happens to me just know I love you Rias" she said "I know" so we all left with Seekvaira saying as we left "good luck all of you and opi hope the leviathan women doesn't stab you in the back".


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first thing I've just woken up so if I make any mistakes it's because I'm still not fully awake second thing over 400 hits yay.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**At the battlefield**

**Kurama's pov**

Me and the others arrived at the battlefield were we found Loki just waiting he began hovering over us saying "you devil's really don't know when to give up do you" I said to him "what can I say I'm stubborn as hell" he then tried launching a blast of magic energy at us but we all dodged I heard Rias shout "Kurama promote yourself to Queen" I did with Saji doing the same he said to me "ready to lose gloriously" I said to him "more lie we're going to win gloriously" he laughed with going straight for Loki I covered him by fire magical blasts at him that he easliy blocked I said to him "for a God you are far to easy to fool and they call you the God of mischief" he shouted at me "you dare question my divine authority" Saji called out "no we all do" he had managed to bind Loki with absorption line although I saw he had a few upgrades as he began draging Loki's power he kept trying to fight back so I took the chance to get him  _ **Fox fire barrage**_ I quickly followed up with **_Fox fire shuriken_** I saw that he was visibly pained by that so he snapped his fingers saying "why not play with my other children" he suddenly summoned a giant snake like dragon along with Fenrir he blasted Saji way with Asia running up to him attempting to heal him I heard my dad say "let me handle Loki you've done well now it's my turn" I gave him a pat on the shoulder saying "give him hell dad" he said "oh intend to".

I ran of to deal with our big dog of a problem seeing Koneko and Katerea were having a few issues with it I used a old power of mine  _ **Absolute zero**_ Fenrir had a bit of his paw frozen over giving Katerea a chance to blast him Koneko got him with a punch only for him to suddenly shrink and be moved to a cliff side I looked up to see a man who had hair not to different from Yuuto's only in a different style stab him the head he was accompanied by a woman in a black kimono who had wait a minute were those cat ears and two cat tails the other woman called down "hello Shirone" Koneko got more angry upon seeing her shouting "Kuroka what do you want" the woman called Kuroka simply said "we came for the dog at first but I could take you little sister" I asked "wait little sister" Koneko tried to hit her but the other man teleported her and Fenrir away I held Koneko saying "I need you to focus right now Toujo-san once we're done here though you can tell me all about it" she said "I get you now let's go kick a God's ass" he high fives her with Katerea saying "they all act oddly around you why do you rely on them" I said "because I trust them that's why it the reason I'm still standing" she said "trust them huh well tell me do you trust me" I said "not fully but keep on helping us and I might".

Me and my other two companions went to help deal with the over sized snake that was giving Rias and Sona a hard time I went for it with Shiro inmy hand saying "sit still so I can make you into boots you stupid thing" I said to me "not unless if I'm gonna become converse" I was surprised to say the least that he knew what they were but oh well I kept on slashing at him when suddenly a blast of crimson energy hit him I asked Rias "did you fire that" she said "I didn't" Katerea asked "then who did" I heard a voice call out "that would be me" I turned to see EX standing there I shouted "what do you want" he said "what me I was in the neighborhood and decided to swing oh who am I kidding I came to talk "I blocked a hit from the snakes tail and said "I'm a bit occupied right now but if you call my customer help line I can arrange a appointment it's at www.eat a dick and kiss my ass.com"  he said "and alb say's my humour is bad" I asked "what do you want" he said "to arrange a meeting with you if you come I'll explain everything to you" I said "fine but I'm gonna have a lot of questions so you had best pray I like them" he chuckled and ran away.

I carried on fighting only to see Loki about to pierce my dad with a icicle I pushed him out the way letting myself get hit instead I heard everyone cry out at the sight of my broken body and I felt the blood seeping into my clothes "and I was starting to like this outfit as well.

* * *

 I could barely hear everyone crying out over my fatal wound I then heard Shiro saying "get up" I said to him "I can't I'm dying and what's the point I can't protect myself never mind them" he said "no it is not time for you to give up that's not the wielder I have come to care for" I said "what can I do" he said "use the tears Kurama" he repeated saying that with me replying "I swear If that is a star wars reference" I then heard Rias crying with me wispering tears she then got the phoenix tears I got from Ravel I got up and held her cheek saying "don't cry my sweet the sun shines when you smile so don't cry" she was happy to see me but I got up and headed for the newest arrival on the field.

I saw that Mjönir had arrived so I grabbed it saying "hey wannabe smurf I guess it's time to hammer this battle home" I struck him letting Rossweisse use a sealing spell on him everyone began cheering over our victory when I said "now I'm gonna have a nap" everything went black as I fell unconscious.

**A day later**

I got up from my rest seeing everyone around me I said "can I go back to sleep" Rias hit my shoulder saying "you idiot never push yourself like that again as your king I demand it" I said "and as your fiancée it's my job to protect you and everything you love" everyone pointed out how nice that was only for me to say "ok Toujo-san now about that talk" everyone decided to give me and her some room she then got out her own cat ears and tail with her saying "I'm sorry" I asked "why would you be sorry" she said "because kitsune's and nekomata's don't get along" I said "hey now don't say that I'm don't hate you for being a nekomata it's not how you were born that counts it's how you act that counts" she ran up and hugged me tightly with her little arms saying "I'm scared that'll become a monster if I use my powers" I said "and if you do I'll be the one who brings you too the light" she had a blush on her face she kissed me on the cheek saying "you idiot here I am scared to death only for you to say how you'll help me do you have any idea how much that makes me love you" I was surprised by that with me asking "Koneko repeat that last bit for me" she said "do you have any idea how much that makes me love you" she went on to say "ever since I saw you were a kitsune I always admired the fact you accepted it so well and then there how you risk your life for everyone with no mention of a reward you just do it it was always something I admired your so compassionate and selfless it made me fall for you so much" I pulled her in to kiss her saying "Toujo-san if you" she gently hit me saying "call me Koneko" I carried on saying "If you felt this way for as long as you say I have then you could have just said I wouldn't have rejected you" she asked "will you be my boyfriend yakasou-san" I said "first call me Kurama" she said "please Kurama" I said "of course Koneko" she then pulled me in for a kiss that I could tell she wanted to give me for a while.

* * *

On the train back home I felt Koneko placing herself on my lap with me asking "um Koneko" she said "my territory" she slowly began nodding of with me asking the others Rias told me "she explained you talk yesterday and I do approve don't worry if it makes her happy then that's great but apparently she feels safe in your presence" I accepted it thinking  **if she's content then that's all I need i swear to all of you I will make you happy even if I must give my body for it.**

Once we got back I found out Katerea had been taken into custody as she was still a terrorist although thanks to her assistance in dealing with Loki she would get a lighter sentence. I walked back into my house to see Aika standing there while looking rather mad she hit my stomach and hugged me while crying "you idiot you idiot I heard you nearly died how could you how could you" I held onto her saying "I'm sorry I didn't mean you make you cry" she shot up saying "fine if you want to make it up to me then you sir owe me a date" everyone got shocked by her declaration but I said "very well if that's what it takes" she looked happy but I could see Koneko, Rias and Akeno looking rather grumpy my dad asked who she was with me explaining her situation he seemed quite happy at it but I slapped his head when I saw his face saying "dirty old fart" all of us headed for the dining room only for me to quickly run up to my room I was going to get changed into my lounge wear only to see Koneko had come in she began walking around inspecting the room and me saying "um are you ok Koneko" she said "so this is your room" I said "yes it is is that so wierd" she said not at all "she ran up and jumped up to me I caught her to stop her falling although she then began kissing me deeply I didn't bother fighting back as I said "Koneko what's gotten into you" she said "is it wrong to kiss my boyfriend" I said "not at all Koneko" I held my hand on her ass just to keep her up while kissing her eventually she feel onto my bed with me holding out my hand saying "come on let's go get some lunch" she kissed me on the cheek and ran of.

* * *

**The week after**

**Back at school**

We had a lot arrived back at school I was walking in with everyone from home including Rias, Akeno, Aika, Koneko and Asia at my side I was then aproached by Tomoe who asked "yakasou-san is it true" I said "pardon" she said "this" I saw what she had was a manga that I didn't know it was titled  **Prince X Prince** I looked through seeing it depicted me and Yuuto in a wait a minute a homoerotic relationship I looked at her saying "meguri-kun were did you get this" she said "the manga research club" I went there asking her to inform Sona.

I got there and kicked the door in while throwing down the manga saying "ok which one of you dumb dumbs did this" they all began squealing begging me to spear them the next hour was just me trashing the place trying to find out who did it the real downside was I never got them.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**In the faculty office**

**Kurama's pov**

I got called to the faculty office due to my outburst at the manga research club they were saying how while they get why I did it the problem was how I did it eventually I was let go but i was given a warning next time I did something like this I would be expelled the only reason I wasn't already was because of my great grade's and Sonas intervention I walked back to class being greeted by Aika, Xenovia and Asia the latter asking "are you ok I heard what happened to you" I said "what me in bother I don't know what you mean" I gave her one of my usual smiles after which I saw Aika blush we carried on with class until we eventually got called to the clubhouse.

We all gathered and it turns out the guest who we had was Diodora Astaroth he came I saying "thank you for having me lady Gremory I'm here to propose a bishop trade" he held out an image of his bishop's Gasper panicked thinking he was here for him but Koneko I typical Koneko fashion said to him "gaspy what makes you think he's here for you" that calmed him down surprisingly I saw Diodora try to touch Asia I said "not so fast buddy" he said "how dare you order me around you filthy fox"  **I thought we had gotten over that** I was about to go for him but Asia slapped him saying "don't insult Kurama he's not a filthy fox" "for once somebody other than me gets annoyed at that" he said "I will have Asia as my own just you watch" he tried to activate some of his demonic power but I drew Shirogane as I held it to his neck I said "tell me do you know what it's like to nearly die it's an awaful feeling now unless you want to become acquainted with said pain I say get the fuck out my school" he looked annoyed just left I got a certain scent in the air it was one coming from Koneko Rias and Akeno I realised  **oh God they're aroused** I tried to brush it off with us all going home for the day.

While walking home we were cut of by a group of people who looked out age at first I believed they were just delinquents but I saw a very familiar pest I said "you know when you said that you'd meet me soon I didn't know you meant like this" I saw EX chuckling only to say "what can I say I love a good surprise" I asked "ok what do you want" he said "we need your permission to do something" I said "and why's that you little rugrat" he laughed some more and said "it's something rather delicate shall we say there are more of us coming but from now it's just us" I had a look at the others the girl next to EX looked like a much taller and much Bustier version of Asia the boy to her left had golden violet eyes and raven black hair if fact it looked very similar in shading to Akeno's hair the last girl had long brown hair with glasses similar to Aika's she to looked like a much Bustier version of her I asked "who are you guys" EX said "oh I can't keep this up alb can kick my ass later allow me to introduce myself the names EX Gremory nice to see you agian dad" wait did he say what I think "I'm sorry what" he said "hey dad nice to meet you or should I say see you again this time travel crap is making my head spin" the blond haired girl said "EX why do that you idiot" he was clearly in fear of her I asked "who might the rest of you be" the raven haired boy said "you may call me Kurenai Himejima nice to see you both mother and father" he looked at me and Akeno the blond girl said "nice to meet you I'm Airi Yakasou" she said to me and Asia the last girl said "hey I'm Sakura Kiryuu" that made Aika's face go brighter than both Rias and EX's hair I asked "so your all the children of these lovely ladies" Airi said "your our dad by the way" I said "oh wait how many kids do I have" EX said "too many dad too many". 

* * *

After they explained they were from the future so I brought them to my house so they could talk that was when I asked "wait is it safe to talk to me I'm just thinking won't it cause a paradox" EX laughed saying "you watch too many sci-fi movies dad" Kurenai said to me "have no fear father us meeting was part of the original time line so for now we aren't causing any damage to the timeline" I heard Akeno say to me "my my we have such a polite boy in the future" I could see Kurenai looking happy  **so he's a mama's boy** that was when Airi said "we did come for a reason" I asked "what would that be" Sakura said "it concerns Loki" I said "wait isn't he sealed" EX said "not in thirty years he's not" I was horrified saying "what do you mean" he said "in thirty years he gets free and in a mad bid for revenge he's come back to the past to kill you" I said "so you all came back to stop him" Sakura said "not just us all of your kids" I asked "who's the kids" Airi said "Ablion, Demiurge, Tamaki, Yusuke, Robertina, Ernestine, Mordred and Shirayuki to name a few" I was confused as to who the mother's were that's when they said "the only one who wanted us to tell you who the mother was is Shirayuki" I asked "then who is it" they all suddenly pointed to Koneko she began blushing with me saying "wait what" I began to cry out "why why why".

After me and Koneko were calmed down I saw all of them about to leave I asked "wait are you all leaving" EX said "yeah we have to go hunt Loki the others will arrive in small numbers so I'll have them meet you all hear" he came up to me and said "dad in the future me and you don't really get along but I want to say I do genuinely love you and mom I know he's a knucklehead but don't give up on him it's because of you that he can fight on" with that they all left.

The whole event left us all surprised to say the least that was when Akeno said "well that was educational to say the least" we all agreed with Rias saying "at least they have your compassionate nature" with me saying "but they are all beautiful just like their mothers" I saw them all blush with me heading to my room.

I got to my room only to hear someone nock on the door I said "it's open" I saw Akeno walk in she was wearing her usual priestess kimono although it seemed a lot looser then usual she said "evening Kurama" I said "what's wrong Akeno" she said "my father came back into town recently it's causing me so much pain" I held her as she began crying saying "it's ok it's ok shh shh don't cry Karasu-hime tell me all about it" she said explained about how he failed to save her mother when she was killed and since then Akeno has had a strong grudge against him she than said "I want you to do something" I said "what would that be Karasu-hime" she said "I want you to have sex with me" she then threw of her kimono exposing her body I said "Akeno you don't need to do this" she grabbed me saying "I need to forget him it's so painful" I said "not like this there has to be a better way than this" she said "don't you love me" I said "of course I do" she said "then what do I do" I said "come with me and we'll speak to Baraqiel together let's tell him what's paining you" she said "I don't want to talk to him personally though it'll hurt if I do" I said "it won't I'll help you" she looked up to me saying "how" I said "let me arrange a meeting with you both and I'll stand in the room next to the one you'll both be in if it gets too much I'll help" she hugged me more wispering "thank you" I got my jacket saying "here get dressed" she looked happy now I said "if you want to stay here tonight Its ok" she said "thank you but I have to ask what's with the nickname Karasu-hime" I said "it means raven princess I thought of it because of your hair and wings" she blushed at that so with that me and her just snuggled into one another that night.

* * *

 

**The day of the rating game**

me and the others arrived in the arena for the rating game against Diodora we got ready to begin when Diodora appeared with a battalion of magicians grabbing Asia saying to them "kill them all" I saw the emblem in the circles calling out "Khaos Brigade" I summoned up Shiro slashing and blasting the other magicians calling out "Hang in there Asia I'm coming for you".

* * *

We kept on fighting them only for Odin to just appear lifting Akeno's skirt complementing her assets I said "what are you after Odin" he said "addressing a God so casually" I thought to myself  **ah shit** he busrt out laughing saying "I haven't met one as bold as you for centuries boy keep up this ballsy approach to issues and I might just start liking you" he went forward saying "Azazel had a feeling the little brat would do something this bold so I decided to help you go one get your girl I'll handle these little brats" I asked "wait will you be ok" he said "kid I've lived for over a millennia I stopped being fine long ago" he summoned up his spear Gungnir and began slicing away at them.

Me and the others ran up to the top of the area Diodora had set up shop only to be ambushed by his peerage I said to them "I don't like harming women but if you get in my way I'll cut you down" they didn't respond only to start firing at us I said "Koneko gasper with me the rest of you with Rias" we all separated going in different directions. Me and all the others got surrounded by his peerage I began the assualt on them using so many magical attacks  _ **Fist of baldur Oberon's seal Absolute demise Fox fire shuriken**_ I left a massive amount of destruction in the path of our enemies with one left standing she said "your a man right you wouldn't hurt me would you" I said "oh I'm more monster than man right now" I blasted her away with gasper saying "didn't you go a bit far" I said "don't worry buddy I'm still me let's go get Asia" we headed to the others and began to assist them we dealt with them.

Upon entering we saw Asia bound up by Diodora with me saying "let her go" he said "not right now at least not until I get to know her biblically" he let out a maniacal laughter I shouted out "hang on Asia" suddenly Freed came out saying how Diodora had been seeking Asia for a while I left him to Yuuto while I began my assualt on Diodora he generated a set of barriers that I kept on breaking I eventually got them he shouted out "no no no I won't die here especially not to a filthy fox" I said "the sad part is even after all you've done to Asia I was going to let you live but calling me that your going to die and I'm going to make sure it is painful".


	26. Chapter 26

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Kurama's pov**

I was about to beat Diodora when suddenly a figure appeared from a beam of light he had the biggest scowl on his face I had ever seen Diodora said "ah shalba-sama have you come to help me please kill this kitsune trash  so we can carry on with our plan" the other man fired a beam of light he said "pathetic" I asked "who are you" he said "of course trash wouldn't know my name I am Shalba Beelzebub the descendant of the original Beelzebub" we were left shocked he tried to hit me with his light attacks that I eveaded Asia said "don't hurt him please" he shot her upon hearing that I collapsed to the ground muttering "nnn no come on out Asia enough hide and seek please come out I kept walking around" I kept wandering trying to find her I failed the others I failed her and worse than that I failed myself I promised her I would save her yet I failed I heard voices saying "you hate him don't you you want to avenge her to destroy him" I muttered "yes I want to butcher him he deserves it I've killed others why is he any different" I began chanting along with the voices:

_I the golden warrior of eternity_

_I the golden lover of infinity_

_Will arise and destroy this decaying world_

_Now be blinded and kneel before my golden pride_

My chant caused me to loose all limits I had my only instinct was to kill Shalba and make him suffer.

**Rias's pov**

I watched in horror as the man I love began his chant he changed into a gigantic fox complete with all nine of his tails he started bombarding Shalba with fox fire I could barely move when Akeno grabbed me saying "we need to go" we all flew away getting to a safe distance when we all watched him as he kept attacking him I heard Koneko say "this is horrible kurama's not like this he's not a bad man" we couldn't even respond when we were encountered by Azazel and Tazushou Azazel said "I'm sorry you had to see this" Tazushou said "so he got that power already" I asked "what power are you on about" he said "it's called the pride of the fox or as I call it full fox takeover it unleashes the full power of a kitsune" Yuuto asked "I'm sensing a but coming" Tazushou said "oh a major one while the power is overwhelming it uses your life force as fule" I asked "can we save him" he said "yes but we have to act fast".

We discussed the plan for what to do when Vali appeared carrying someone we didn't think we would ever see again Vali said "I believe she's with you" he looked at Kurama and asked what was wrong with him when we finished he said "for fox sake" Tazushou asked "white dragon emperor will you help me save my son" Vali said "what do I need to do". Vali used his divine dividing to weaken the destructive field around him with Tazushou fighting him to delay him so we could get a song he loves to bring him back to reality we eventually did and the song began playing sweet and sweet cherry by Yui hori Koneko said "really" Yuuto didn't even say anything he simply shook his head Xenovia said "I don't know what to say" Gasper said "I thought it would be more heavy metal since it's kurama" Akeno said "I'm definitely going to use this against him" Irina said "how sweet of him" he began swaying his head in sync with the song I said "of all the things he could put us through this tops the lot" I was called down to see him by Tazushou ipso I went there saying "Kurama please come back" he said "Rias" "I'm sorry" I said to him "you don't have to be sorry Asia is alive" that made him stop and I could see his human features returning I said "you don't need to punish yourself any longer please come home to us come home to me" he could just speak saying "Rias I'm sorry I've been such a idiot I failed you" I said "oh Kurama you may be a idiot but your always going to be our idiot" I hugged him since he had now fully returned to a human form.

* * *

**Four days later**

**Kurama's pov**

I woke up in a sudden jolt of pain as I shot up I saw Asia siting next to me I said "Asia aren't you dead" she said "no I survived" I asked "how I watched you die" she said "Vali found me in the dimensional gap and brought me here" I said "I'll have to thank him" I suddenly looked away with her asking why I said "um Asia your um kinda just look at your clothes" she realised what was wrong and at first blushed but said "I don't mind if it's you who sees me like this" I said "what" she said "Kurama I um" I said "it's ok Asia don't worry" she shouted "Kurama I love you I love you I love you" I said "whhhat" she said "I love you so much I love the way you fight to protect everyone I love the way you laugh even when the pain is unbearable for you I love the way you became my first friend and helped me gain other friends but most of all I love you because your you" she blushed so much because of the confession I said "Asia I feel the same for you ever since the day I met you I vowed I would protect you no matter the cost so please don't feel like I'd reject you I want this too" she kept on blushing with me and suddenly kissing I felt her tounge exploring my mouth I did the same eventually winning the dual I used so much effort I pushed her onto the bed we were on she blushed as she realised I was on top of her I said "sorry I went a little far" she said "it's fine I'm happy you took my first kiss also there is something I have to agree with" I asked "what would that be" she said "you really are a great kisser as Aika said" I laughed at her comment thinking  **i don't deserve such a loving woman** I was happy knowing she was now my girlfriend or at least one of them.

After that whole mess was cleared up sports day came around we all began training I was with Saji and Asia came out with Aika suddenly she began groaping Asia I said to Saji "normally I would sit back and watch but not this time Saji handle the on lookers will you" he nodded with me grabbing Aika saying "not here Aika" she said "what's the matter don't like me giving someone else a fun time" I said "if your trying to embass me then it's working" she stuck her tounge out I did the same in response.

* * *

I got back home being greeted by everyone else my mother was still annoyed that I nearly died but I knew she would get over it she was also informed about my relationships with the other girls she didn't mind in fact she was said "I'm looking forward to the grandchildren" me and Rias looked at each other and chuckled thinking of EX.

I got to my room only to find Akeno waiting for me she said "I talked to my dad" I said "I'm sorry I couldn't help" she said "no it's fine I just wanted to fix it" I asked "what did you say" she said "I told him how I felt and he felt just as bad but in the end we both accepted it he wants to talk again but can't since he's busy right now" I hugged her and said "I'm so happy for you both" she hugged me back saying "thank you it's because of you I could get it done" she began kissing me deeply I could fell a deep seated hunger in the kiss as if she's been waiting a long time for it I kissed her back grabbing her legs lifting her up and carrying her to my bed I gently placed her down so I wouldn't hurt her saying "I'm so happy for you Karasu-hime" I bombarded her with light kisses up her neck that she didn't try to stop I said to her "now how about I treat you since you've been so nice for me".

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now guy's!!!**

* * *

I saw Akeno looking at me saying "are you sure you want this" I said "I do question is do you want my reward" she said "yes yes I want this I want you to take me the same way you take Rias make me yours" I said "very well" I began undoing her uniform as she undoing all the while giving me constant kisses I eventually left her without any of her uniform I saw her wearing a set of black lingerie with a red outline I licked my lips at the sight she asked "like what you say" I didn't even say a word I allowed to unbutton my shirt she said "so manly so so manly" I said "now let's not delay shall we" I pulled down her underwear exposing her womanhood I began thrusting into her leaving her moaning in pleasure I kept it up with her saying "Ku Ku Kurama this feeling so great so perfect please keep going go faster" I said "very well Karasu-hime" I went even faster all the while she couldn't stop moaning she began playing with her breasts while calling out my name I called out hers saying "Akeno I'm gonna cum" she said "do it cum all over me I don't care if it impregnates me I want it I want you don't hold back my love" I eventually climaxed in her with her doing the same she indicated to me saying "come on go for them my Ōji" I went straight for her breasts and began playing with them her moans only made me get more agressive in my onslaught of them she brought out her fallen angel wings and wrapped us in them she heard her say "I'm gonna cum again" I said "do it do it for me Karasu-hime" she did making us both fall into my bed.

* * *

**Ok lemon over**

* * *

After we were done she began visably panting and said "that was amazing" I held her saying "you were amazing" I kissed her on the lips with her saying "You came so much I'm leaking" I got up and said "how about we get you cleaned up after all it would be rude to leave you in this state" she nodded allowing me to pick her up bridal style and heading to the onsen I got her there and began washing her she said "you seem into this" I said while kissing her neck "how couldn't I when I'm washing a woman as fine as you" she said "I'm not any fine woman I'm your fine woman" I blushed a little and said "well that's not a bad thing is it Karasu-hime" she said "I'm going to enjoy that nickname keep calling me that and you can have this when ever you desire" I saw her point to her womanhood I kept on washing her well into the night eventually going to sleep with her.

**The next morning**

I got up a little bit after Akeno when I saw her sitting at the table she said to me "Kurama we need to talk" I asked "sure Karasu-hime what is it" she held a pregnancy test I looked and saw it was positive I at first said "um Akeno is this" she began laughing wildly I then heard a camera click she said to me "oh your face it's priceless" suddenly Aika came out showing me a photo of my face I said "wait what the hecks going on" she said "it's fake don't worry I told Kiryuu-san about last night so she had this in mind" I saw her covering her hand while laughing with me saying "your both as devilish as each other" that made them laugh more.

I got to the clubhouse with us finding out Rias had given Rossweisse a place in our peerage she had joined as Odin apparently abbadoned her so she not only joined us in the peerage but was now a teacher here at kuoh.

It was at lunch that Koneko asked me to come to the clubhouse once we entered she said "take of your shirt" I said "pardon" she instead just removed it herself she removed her shit exposing her breasts they weren't as large as Rias or Akeno's but considering the cute appeal Koneko had she pulled herself up close and said "this is senjutsu it will restore the life lost when you activated pide of the fox" I said "why do we need to be topless right now" she said "it makes ki transferance go much quicker and besides I wanted to see my boyfriend shirtless" I said "so like what you see" she blushed saying "yes I do" I said to her "I must say I had no idea you were this fine a woman" she said "leave the sepweet talk for later" she then said "I thought you would die back then please don't ever activate it again" I said "I promise I'll find another way to protect you and the others" she held on tighter to me saying "Kurama I don't want you to die the mere thought of it scared me please don't go don't ever go" I held her saying "very well I won't ever die I won't leave you" she said "I love you Kurama" I said "I love you too Koneko" I felt her running her finger along my chest so I did the same she said "so strong yet so soft and kind" I said "kinda like my girlfriend" she blushed and pulled me down to give me a kiss on the lips I felt her move her tounge into my mouth I let her get in only for me to begin putting up a fight I could hear slight moans from her I put my hand on her ass ipto boost her up she kept on going until we both separated so we could breathe leaving a trail of saliva connecting us I held her saying "I love you Koneko Toujou" she said "I love you Kurama Yakasou" she rested on my lap or her safe place as she called it I said "sleep tight neko-hime I'll protect you till the bitter end" I kissed her forehead hearing her purr she eventually fell into a deep sleep with me calling Rias to inform our teachers we couldn't make it to class all the while I admired the sleeping white haired girl on my lap.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**That afternoon**

**Kurama's pov**

After Koneko had spent the afternoon sleeping on my lap we both got up to go home she said while yawning "that felt nice" I said "yeah it did Neko-hime" I began rubbing her head she said "cat princess really" I said "yup" she smiled softly saying "it's a nice nickname" I said "hey what's wrong" I saw she looked nervous she then said "I thought of a better way to transfer ki" I said "sure what is it" she said "ever heard of Bouchujutsu" I said "Koneko I'm a kitsune and a teenager of course I've read about it" she said "I thought maybe we could do that to heal you" I knelt down a little and said "I don't want it to damage your body" she said "if it's with you I don't mind" I said "mabye in the future right now let me think about it" she blushed saying "can I at least kiss you" I said "you don't need to ask" she pulled me in and I just went with it I felt her tounge enter my mouth I began putting up a fight although this time I went a bit easier on her me and her ended it in a draw leaving a trail of saliva she said "you are a good kisser Kurama" I said "you are too Neko-hime" she came up closer to kiss me again this time on the cheek so I did the same we both went off home with Koneko holding my hand as she begged me too.

**At home**

We got home being greeted by the others Rias said "any particular reason you missed class" I said "Koneko wanted a nap so I decided to protect her" she said "fair enough just don't neglect your studies you two" Koneko had her cat ears and tail out as she decided to have them out while we were at home I walked to the couch only to be told by Asia "were going to Kyoto in two weeks time by the way" i said "so a trip home huh can't say it'll end well" Aika said "I thought you lived in Tokyo initially" I said "I did before moving here but before moving to Tokyo I lived in Kyoto" Rias said "doesn't your aunt Yasaka live there" I said "exactly why I left" Asia said "why's that" I said "I got sick of being praised as if I was a God by the other youkai don't get me wrong I got a way with lots of things but in the end it got infuriating for me so I talked with my parents and we moved to Tokyo eventually moving here" Aika said while kissing me saying "and you met me" the others got jealous over her but my dad diffused the situation saying "so your going to see my sister say hi to her for me will ya" Aika was confused so I explained the deal behind Yasaka she said "so you are a prince" I said "yup" she said "well you look like one" she walked off whistling so I went up to my room to get changed.

I was busy getting dressed when I saw Koneko walk in she was blushing wildly I said "hey Neko-hime what's wrong" she said "um can you dress me" she had a white kimono in her hands it wasn't anything flashy like Akeno's i said "ok since you asked" she said "Kurama I've been thinking for a while and this links to my suggestion earlier it regards Shirayuki" I said "you mean our apparent daughter in the future" she said "yes I'm thinking if we have a daughter then that means we eventually do the deed" I said "yeah I know how reproduction works no need to explain" she said "please have me as a bride in the future even though I'm not as big as Rias and Akeno let me be your bride in the future" I said "very well Koneko Toujou I will have you as a bride in the future if you wish" she looked happy "good now dress me" I said "very well" she undressed herself at first I wanted to look away in order to avoid objectifying her she instead said to me "please I don't mind if you see me like this" I turned to see she was completely naked I got the kimono and covered her up she still blushed saying "can I dress you" I said "very well Neko-hime" she blushed even more I thought  **this whole thing screams Aika** Koneko prepared some lounge wear for me and began doing it to me she said "your body is so tough" I said "and yours too" after we were done we went downstairs and had dinner once we were done I sat in the living room with Koneko on my lap.

**Two weeks later**

**Night before the Kyoto trip**

I went to bed knowing I was going tomorrow that was when I felt Akeno climb into my bed she said "since your going tomorrow why not give me a going away gift" I heard Aika shout "get off him I want him tonight" Akeno snapped saying "you get him all week" Asia came along saying "I won't loose him"  she came up fighting over me with the other two Koneko said "not this time he's mine" I thought  **is it wierd that I wish I was anywhere but here right now come on keep it together Kurama** I heard Rias come In saying "hands off he's mine and mine alone" at that stage I got tired of them and said "if you keep up with this attitude none of you will get me" at that stage they all calmed down and agreed to all join me in bed for the night  **now to get some sleep.**

**The day of leaving**

I got to the station and met all the second years and said goodbye to Rias she said "I'll miss you" I said "it's just a week my sweet" she said "but it's time without you" she gave me a kiss with Akeno saying "bye Kurama I'll see you at the end of the week" Koneko said "don't have too much fun without me" I said "no promises" she said "Kurama" I said "yeah what is it Neko-hime" "come back alive" I said "I will".


	28. Chapter 28

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**On the train**

**Kurama's pov**

I sat there on the train when I was called in by Shiro he began saying "Kurama I have been monitoring your progress in terms of your strength and I must say you have grown much more powerful due to that I've released a new move for you to use" I said "sweet now what might they be" he said "it's called glacial tempest all you have to do charge the power in the blade of your sword and a launch it it's that easy" I said "thanks Shiro I'll need that as I get the feeling things won't go to plan" he said "I've also seen your relationship's with the girls in particular what was that about not being a harem king" I said "ah fuck of Shiro" I snapped out of my semi nap only for Aika to ask if I was ok I said "yeah I'm fine didn't get much sleep" she laughed a little knowing why during the ride Xenovia asked to borrow Ascalon if we got into trouble not long before we arrived Aika said "I know you'll find this difficult but please don't burn half of Kyoto just so you can be sent home" I said "no promises". Once we arrived at the station I got my luggage however while standing about I heard somebody say "why come back now" I said "hello anyone there" nothing I got nothing from that aside from a few people asking if I was ok but other than that nothing.

We eventually got to the hotel were I met Saji and the others sitri peerage members I called out to him "hey buddy" he said "oh hey how's it going" I told him it was fine he then asked "is it true that you are dating more than just lady Gremory" I said "since it's you mate I'll be straight yes I am dating more than just Rias" he looked depressed saying "why can't I be as lucky with the ladies" I said to him "hey don't bring yourself down man your a great guy" I wispered "and besides I'm sensing a lot of affection coming from her in particular" I pointed to Momo who waved when Saji looked over to her "nah she doesn't care for me" I said "I'm sure she does and as of for the lady sitri situation how about I help you there" I held out my hand he grabbed it saying "please I can't do it alone" I said "have no fear my boy I'll cover you I'll be the wingman you need" I heard him say "more like the tailman" we both laughed at his joke with us heading to our respective rooms.

I entered mine only to see I was smaller than the others I found I was alone that was when Katase who was walking by said "you know the girls had a massive brawl over who got to share a room with you" I said "who won then" she said "no one why do you think boys and girls have been kept separate" she walked of since I was tired I was about to go to bed when I saw Rias send a text saying:

_missing you badly my love_

i said  _missing you more my sweet_

i was about to nod of for the night when I felt a presence near me.

I woke up in a different area surrounded by a group of people muttering different things they all suddenly said in unison "you can't save them" they shouted things like failure and weakling until I woke up screaming Asia was in the room next to I asked "why are you in here" she said "I sensed you were in distress so I came to help" I asked "Asia you don't think I'm a failure do you" she looked unsettled saying "no your not your a kind man sure you make mistakes but that makes you human and more than that your the man I love" she pulled me in for a kiss on the cheek I hugged her tightly saying "thank you Asia" she asked what brought this on I said to her "I've been afraid that I can't protect you or the others since the Diodora incident when I thought you died and that I couldn't see you again the pain and the anguish I held over it nearly broke me I guess I still haven't forgotten what happened or gotten over it" she cried a little saying "Kurama don't doubt yourself your strong as in really strong you don't need to feel weak because you fell once" I hugged her saying thank you she left at that stage to return to her room I fell asleep thinking  **I don't deserve any of you.**

* * *

**The next day**

We arrived at the entrance to the hotel and were told to head of on our own I went with Asia, Aika, Xenovia and Irina we all began wondering about Kyoto we first went to a gift shop Aika said "hey it's a mask just like you" she pointed at a kitsune mask on display I said "bully" she said "cutie" I blushed a little hearing that we all kept on walking only for me to hear Irina call out "group photo guys" we all got into position Asia could barely fit in due to her hight I pulled a massive grin making the others laugh. We eventually found Rossweisse and Azazel in a bar she was scolding him for drinking in the middle of the day when he said "with that kind of attitude it's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend" that really got her  **forgot that's a sore spot for her** she suddenly ordered a drink I said "wait is she drunk already" she well and truly was drunk seeing that we just left.

While walking across a bridge we bumped into Yuuto who got separated from his group that was when I said "guys look ahead" we saw a most like thing emerge I said "wait a minute I know this mist" before we knew it we were enveloped by the mist that was when a group of people emerged from the mist one of them said "hello golden blade emperor" I looked to the others saying "please say it's just a fanclub of mine" Yuuto said "I don't think we are that lucky".

I activated nebula gaze to find out what we were dealing with I said to the others "good news they are all sacred gear users" Yuuto said "and the bad news I replied "the one in the middle there he's holding the true Longinus" all the others we afraid at the foes in front of us as I had no idea what to do I instinctively called out "come out uncle I know you made the mist" a voice said "you have no right to call me that" I said "are you really stuck up about that whole me being a fox thing" he said "your a abomination yokai like you shouldn't exist" I said "so you team up with these douchebags to kill us all huh" I got no answer instead I got Shiro ready for battle.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Kurama's pov**

After I saw that my uncle Georg wasn't showing any signs of showing himself I prepared for battle against the idiots in front of me I said "who might you be" the man with the spear introduced himself saying "greetings golden blade emperor I'm Cao Cao the descendant of the original Cao Cao from the three kingdoms era not to brag and my friends here are the hero faction" I said "hero faction huh well gotta give you points for originality in terms of the name but the whole bad guys corner the good guys thing has kinda been done already" he said "us villains no were all just normal humans who want to test how far we can push ourselves against all you supernatural beings" I said "really because misty mcmistington were ever he is sounded like he really wanted to kill me not just push himself" Cao Cao said to us "your a funny guy too bad were going to kill you" I said "I'd like to see you try".

I saw the hero faction send out a number of its members at us time to try it out I guess **_glacial tempest_** I sent out a wave of ice energy that not only froze the three enemies Infront of us but froze everything in its path "gotta work on the timing and speed of that move" Shiro said out loud "have no worrys Kurama for your first time using it that wasn't half bad" I was happy at his comment but quickly got back to the fight I saw Azazel arrive with me explaining the situation to him suddenly a small boy appeared from the group Infront of us I said "who's the little pipsqueak" Cao Cao said "call him Leonardo" I scanned his sacred gear to see he had annihilation maker I told the others with Azazel shouting "fantastic so you have dimension lost, true Longinus and annihilation maker" Cao Cao smirked saying "someone's jealous it seems" out of nowhere annihilation maker made a large geogr of monsters I said to the others "Irina with me we'll deal with he pipsqueaks little pipsqueaks Xenovia Yuuto deal with the white haired one Azazel deal with whoever you wish" we all went forward Aisia choose to stay behind as she isn't built for combat.

I ran ahead to face the monsters Leonardo created they went down surprisingly easy Irina noticed Yuuto and Xenovia were having trouble so I told her "go help them I'll be fine here" I decided it was time for a experiment "hope this works" I charged a load of fix fire with me declaring  _ **Fox fire cloaking**_ my entire body was covered in fox fire giving me an massive boost in attack power I ran ahead seeing Azazel had just been beaten I shouted "Cao Cao" I began bunching him repeatedly leaving explosions of fox fire everywhere i summoned Shirogane up again to engage in a dual with him when suddenly Rossweisse still being drunk came out complaining about the noise at that stage she'd summoned countless magic circles to blast them she however destroyed the middle of the bridge I ran back grabbing my comrades to get them to safety.

Once the smoke cleared I saw a small girl appear on a broomstick looking object bringing a massive stone golem with her the impact of him entering the field made me loose my balance causing me to fall I cling on when the girl appeared saying "oh my God your the golden blade emperor aren't you can I shake your hand" I said "tell you what you save me and I'll get you a autograph along with the handshake" she seemed happy and said "okay"  **I'm on the verge of death here and she acts like a typical fangirl the hell is wrong with her.**

* * *

After the stone golem and the other girl arrived Cao Cao disappeared along with his goon squad I asked the girl on the broomstick "who's are you" she said to me "my name is Le Fay Pendragon and this here is gogz say hi gogz" he didn't say a word she said "he's happy to see you don't worry he's not very talkative though" I said "so Pendragon-san why help us out" she said "our leader sent us since he didn't want you to die" I asked "and who might this leader of your be" she said "Vali Lucifer I'm sure you know him I mean you did fight him which was so cool" she then began doing a childlike imitation of mine and Vali's fight I gave her what she asked for and before I knew it she was gone as fast as she arrived.

Me and the others were walking back when suddenly we got surrounded by a group of attackers they said "you don't belong here outsider leave" at first Xenovia had ascalon prepared but I held my hand up saying "you don't know me" they looked confused I said "I am Kurama Yakasou second in line to the throne of lady Yasaka as well as the golden blade emperor but most of all a tired as hell asshole now I have had no coffee this morning so I'm not in the mood for any of your crap now get out my way before I show how mad a royal pissed person can be" they held down there weapons saying "forgive us prince Kurama we had no idea it was you after what happened to lady Yasaka and the fight you just had we understand your mad please forgive us" I said "it's fine but wait what happened to lady Yasaka" I got informed that she had been kidnapped and kunou was the only one leading them in her absence I asked "could you please bring us to princess kuno and I do apologize for my behaviour back there I had no right to act in such a entitled manner" they accepted my apologie and led us to were I wanted to go.

We got to the royal palace with so many youkai commenting on my return Asia asked "this isn't overwhelming for you is it" I said "no I'm wait a minute were is Aika" Asia said "meguri-kun offered to take her to the hotel as she was found wandering without us" I said "phew that's a relief" we eventually got to the main chamber with so many youkai wanting to get a glimpse of me I saw kunou sitting on the throne she saw me and ran up saying "kurrama" she landed in my stomach so hard I fell at that stage she kept hugging me while I was barley able to say "can't breathe seeing the dark already at least I won't die a virgin" kunou was instructed to let go of me she then said "I've missed you big brother" Yuuto said "I thought she was your cousin" I said "she is but when she was a littler she was like a little sister to me hence the big brother thing" that cleared up a lot of questions the others had with us being led to another room.

* * *

Kunou had us all gathered in a small room together and explained the situation to us apparently Yasaka had been kidnapped by the hero faction for what reason no body knows yet Azazel pointed out "they could be trying to get at you if people by now know of your connection to her" I said "normally I'd go along that line of thinking but I've only just met them today so what difference would it make" that was when kunou asked "big brother will you help us track down my mother" I said "of course but just so you know when I find Cao Cao I'm going to tear him apart" I followed up with "no one harms the ones I love and gets to live to tell the tale" I walked out with one of the guards saying "prince Kurama has become quite the fine man hasn't he" Yuuto said "yeah he has I've seen how mad he gets when someone he loves is hurt so when he says he's going to tear Cao Cao apart he means it" I kept on walking feeling Asia hold on to my sleeve saying "Kurama that was quite brave of you" I said "it was nothing Cao Cao just hurt a member of my family so it's natural I want to get him back" she said walked back with me and the others to the hotel as we decided to begin searching tomorrow.

I sat in my room hearing a noise on the balcony I went outside to see Tomoe had dropped her dairy I decided to take it to her so she won't get in bother before that though I thought  **it would be mean to spy on her but at the same time I'm unbelievably curious** I decided to open it up seeing there was a section mostly about her day but the next bit got my attention it said things like _yakasou-san made people laugh today he's so cool, yakasou-san got in a big fight he's so brave_ and finally _yakasou-san makes me smile when ever I see him he's the boy of my dreams_ I kept going though seeing that all the entries were about me I decided to get it back to her but not say a word. I got to the girls rooms when Tsubasa said "yakasou-san what are you doing here" I said "ah Yura-kun is meguri-kun in I found this on my balcony" she said to wait a bit why I don't know that was when Tomoe came out as cheerful as ever saying "evening yakasou-san how can I help you" I said "I believe this is yours it had your name on so I thought its only it's only right to return it" she blushed a little saying "thank you you didn't read it did you" I lied saying "no a woman's privacy must be respected after all" she blushed even more then saying "well thanks by now" she ran off so fast she made my hair blow back a bit I said "also Yura-kun I think you ladies may want to handle those two" I opened up the window and dragged in the perverted duo I said "as I said a woman's privacy must be respected after all" I waved by as I walked down not knowing how Tomoe was feeling.

**Tomoe's pov**

I walked back into my room being followed by Tsubasa and Momo I said to them "damn it I had a chance ego confess" Momo said "don't worry Tomoe there's always next time" I said "I know but you have to admit he was pretty cute when his hair got messy his beautiful golden hair" I thought for second I was drooling but fortunately I wasn't that was when Tsubasa said "you really shouldn't wait long to tell him every week it seems he's getting a new girl in his harem" I said "I know but I just can't find the words when the time is right I get myself built up to confess but when I should I just freeze up either that or I get too drawn in by his delicate yet well defined features" Tsubasa said "you really are drawn to him can't blame you though he is pretty handsome and he's always muddy after every fight he gets into" I got jealous saying "he's mine not yours do you love him or something" she said "I feel something more then just comradarie with him but I wouldn't say it's love quite yet" Momo said "girls your forgetting he's got a harem you can both have him" with that we all carried on talking about different things.

**Kurama's pov**

I got back to my room thinking on what Tomoe had in her diary I did feel like a hypocrite for saying a woman's privacy must be respected even though I looked through but still she aside from going on about the many things I did such as my fights she said things like how much of a compassionate person I am that seems to be something that draws a lot of women to me but she was saying how I resemble a prince from a romance novel I was busy trying to think on what to do about it when I heard a knock at the door I opened it to find Asia come in she said "The girl I was sharing a room with brought her boyfriend over so I didn't want to stay there" I said "yeha I get ya" she suddenly gave me a deep kiss I managed to close the door so no one would see us she then said "besides I wanted to see mine" I said "I'm sorry that we haven't had a lot of moments like this these past few weeks" she said "well make it up to me right now" I said "ok then" she began snuggling into me saying "your body is so warm and I feel so safe" I stroked her hair saying "I've been told it is I must say though your hair is super soft" she blushed saying "thank you I maintain it just for you" I blushed at her comment saying "when did you become Akeno" she said "I don't want to loose to them Rias and Akeno have beautiful bodies Koneko has a small and adorable personality to earn her appeal and Aika has the knowledge to please a man what do I have" she had a small tear with me saying "you know what you have" she looked up with me saying "your you your someone who is kind and gentle yet brave and ferocious who can make others do what you want through kind words or brave actions that is something I can't help but admire" she hugged me tighter saying "thank you Kurama your a kind person as well someone who I want to be with forever" I held her closer she had her arms around my chest and I had mine on her legs I said "Asia I'm sorry you doubted yourself I shouldn't have made you feel this way" she hugged me more saying "it's ok Kurama I understand you remember me now that's what counts" I said "I could never forget you" she began kissing me more deeply I could sense she wanted this for a long time now so I let her do it I eventually put up a fight engaging in a dual with our tounges she put up a surprising good fight I felt her run her hands over the buttons to my shirt as she began undoing them she moved my other hand to the button to her uniform eventually I found we were both disrobed she blushed and I said "Asia forgive me for this" she said "it's fine I don't mind if it's you" she kept on kissing me when out of nowhere we got a call from Azazel he said "Kurama Asia we have a idea on were Yasaka might be meet us at this location tomorrow" after the call ended I looked at her saying "sorry for that Omoiyari-hime you looked like you wanted that to go ahead" she said "it's fine by the way what did you call it" I said "I called you Omoiyari-hime it means compassion princess" she blushed heavily saying "it's a nice nickname but as Aika said pet names are better among couples" I couldn't say much to that other than "well how about we make that yours" she blushed even more saying "that would be nice I want to be yours and only yours" I had a idea and said "give me your neck" I explained it's what I did to Rias so she presented it before I did I said "looking at your skin I feel kinda bad doing anything to it" she said you really think it's that nice I said "it resembles a well crafted doll built to perfection" she blushed and said "do it mark me" I began biting into her going at it for a while eventually I was done she told me "now I'm yours Kurama" after that happened I held onto her during the night as she did for me no one disturbed us as I said "good night Asia I promise I will not fail you again" I then fell asleep so I could be ready for the search tomorrow.

* * *

**The next morning**

****Me and the others got ready to head out when Aika said "you both did the got physical last night" I said while Asia was blushing "no we didn't we simply talked most of the night and Asia wanted to be next to me for the night so I let her stay" Aika said "then how do you explain that" she pointed at the mark I left on Asia's neck with her hiding her face in her hands **God she's so cute when she's embarrassed** I explained about the mark I left on her was the same I left on Rias and how kitsune's do that when ever we find a mate Aika said "so you did mate with her just not fully" I couldn't answer so I just pouted saying "you love embarrassing me don't you" she said "one of your girls has to do it" we then went of to find Yasaka.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Kurama's pov**

We all set out trying to find Yasaka so that we could rescue her from Cao Cao I thought to myself  **when I find him I'm going to destroy every last piece of his pathetic body then I'm going to tear apart his so called hero faction**  I felt a tug at my arm I looked back to see Asia holding on saying "we will find her Kurama don't worry" I said "thank you Omoiyari-hime" she blushed when I mentioned her nickname I decided I wouldn't refer to it as a pet name as I didn't want Asia or any of the others to feel objectified at that stage we decided to head back as we realized we had been out a lot longer than anticipated we met Kunou on the way and brought her to the hotel.

Once we got through a number of students surrounded me and Kunou asking if she was my sister were as others thought she was my daughter I said to them "she's my cousin but she refers to me as her older brother so don't be confused if she does that" that was when the sitri peerage came up with Tomoe saying "oh my God she's so adorable she's like a little girl version of you" I said to Kunou "come on your not shy" I saw she was hiding behind my leg with Tomoe holding out her hand to try and befriend her I said to Tomoe "hey meguri-kun can we talk for a second" she blushed saying "yeah what is it" I took her to a corner and I said "when we're done here with the hero faction I mean would you want to meet up at the weekend just me and you" she blushed even more saying "yes yes I would here's my number so we can talk more about it" I have gave her mine as she gave me hers I waited until she thought I was gone hearing her say "yes yes yes I got a date with yakasou-san I wonder how he will dress no need to think of that what am I gonna wear" I couldn't help but smile upon hearing her get happy but I knew I had a job to do so I was going to do it.

We gathered and discussed the plan to deal with the hero faction so we decided to do a two fold attack my group with Saji would go deal with the main group itself while the rest of the sitri peerage would cover the royal palace that was when we heard a teleportation circle activate I looked to see my dad had arrived he seemed mad saying "why didn't you tell me not only was my brother in law here but Yasaka has been kidnapped why didn't you tell me" I said "because I knew this is how you'd react and I wanted to prove I was tough enough to protect everyone" he said "son you always have been strong enough" I said to him "dad do you truly believe that" Saji then said "not just him all of us do and if Lady Gremory, himejima-senpai and Toujo-kun were here they would agree I know that if even one of us was in danger then you would race faster than light to save us so yes we do believe you can save us if we are in danger you don't need to do it alone" I said "well then let's go hunt a hero or two".

* * *

I got to the area that the hero faction gathered at I goufo out Xenovia had her durandal upgraded so she said "let's begin shall we" she summoned up a massive beam of light and smashed it down were they had set up shop I said "so much for collateral damage" none of us said anything so we just went in we all had our weapons at the ready eventually we found Cao Cao with Yasaka he had Georg begin some summoning of sorts he said "now to lure great red" I said "you maniac if great red appears then he'll kill everyone and besides he's not a bad guy he just want to fly forever" Cao Cao laughed saying "it'll be a challenge and that's what we want to prove us humans aren't second rate to prove we can fight back think about it every time supernatural beings get involved in the lives of humans a lot of people die we just want to tell them that we aren't sheep any longer that we can and will fight back" I said "not If I stop you" I readied Shiro so I could begin my fight.

I ran down for Cao Cao while reading a slash I got him but he managed to block it with the handle of the true Longinus I kept slashing him with the occasional hit getting him I fired a sites of magical blasts to keep some distance between us I then prepared a technique I hadn't used in a long time some could say it was the first move I got with Shiro only for Shiro to begin shouting out "Kurama don't do it" I said "sorry buddy I've got to" i lifted Shiro into the sky and called out  **Ice age uprising** that caused not only the ground to freeze but the air itself Cao Cao was visibly pained by the move saying "damn it when did it get so cold" I heard Shiro saying "you need to get warmed up if you don't the frost bite will kill you" I got my arm and generated a set of fox fire allowing me to not only fight back but at the same time not die of frost bite we kept it up for a good thirty minutes when I began to fall due to low stamina he said "done already your not so impressive after all you don't get it do you the ones who win are those who are ready to make the big sacrifices" he was behind me so I said "I couldn't agree more" I stabbed myself in the chest getting Cao Cao as well he said "you idiot you'll die if you do this" I told him "at least I'll take you with me" I kept him there although we eventually got free he was bleeding like hell but I wasn't doing any better I grabbed a set of phoenix tears to heal my body up Cao Cao was about to as well but I shot him with a magic blast saying "not so fast you son of a bitch" he decided it was time to leave and rounded up the other hero faction members I shouted "noooo" I let out a shot of fox fire that got his right eye he said "get stronger fox stronger than Vali" he teleported away leaving no trace he was there.

**The day after**

The day after we saved Yasaka and in turn Kyoto it was time to head back home Yasaka was at the station with Kunou saying "goodbye Kurama it's a shame you couldn't arrive under more pleasant circumstances" I said "it's ok auntie at least i can say it was a productive week" I had one of my sarcastic smiles on my face Kunou said "will you ever come back big brother" I knelt down saying "of course next time let's not deal with a group of homicidal sacred gear users" she smiled saying "bye bye big brother" I said "see ya little sis" with that we went back to Kuoh town with me smiling the whole way through  **you know I might have left to escape the royal responsibility but it'll always be my home.**

After I got home Rias wasn't pleased that I nearly died during the trip Akeno was mad I was gone for so long and Koneko was mad as she noticed Asia's mark I sat through there worrys eventually heading to my room to try and rest. I entered my room and fell onto my bed when I heard the door open seeing Koneko entering the room I said "hey Neko-hime is something the matter" she said "I got scared when I thought you died you idiot" I said "I'm sorry for that Neko-hime I didn't intend to nearly die" she said "yet you did anyway" I told her "I'm sorry I'm so sorry it was selfish of me" I gestured to let her sit on my lap she said "still warm and safe" I told her "one it is your territory and second I kept it warm all week for you" she blushed upon hearing that I saw she had accidentally let out her cat ears and tail that just made her blush even more I told her "Neko-hime I'm sorry I made you worry but please let me this selfish selfish man try to make it up to you" she said "very well" she pulled me in for a deep kiss moving her tounge around my mouth I did the same to hers putting up a decent fight this time she came close to winning but I won in the end **she's getting good at this** I saw her nearly cry I said "what's the matter" she said "I still can't get over the fact you nearly died I just I can't imagine my life without you Kurama" I said while hugging her tightly letting her tears soak my shirt "don't cry now hey hey don't cry you have every right to be upset I would miss everyone including you" she burst into tears "you don't get it do you how much I would miss you your my soul mate and I know I can't live without you it's so scary the thought of it I can't loose you not after I lost my sister" I hugged her more tightly saying "don't cry remember I said you would be my bride In the future so don't cry" she said "I think of it everyday believe me" she got up and walked out I said to her "Koneko It means a lot you saying I'm your soul mate".

 


	31. Fillers fillers everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as the title implies this chapter will be mostly filler it does add more context and content to the story so skip it or don't it's up to you.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**That weekend**

**Kurama's pov**

The weekend came about so fast it wasn't almost spooky I had before hand been contacted by Tomoe who had asked if she could have that date I mentioned to her I texted her a location to meet with me debating what to wear I looked through my wardrobe saying aloud "if I wear something like a tuxedo then I'll come of as eccentric or even egotistical but at the same time if I dress to casually then I'll give of a bad image" that was when it hit me I'll mix both of them together I assembled my outfit and went out.

I arrived at the meeting spot in my outfit I was wearing a set of navy blue jeans with black dress shoes covering my torso was a ash grey dress shirt with a red hoodie having my headphones around my neck **I'd feel naked without you things then again Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Aika wouldn't mind that** I suddenly heard my partner for the day call out "hi yakasou-san" I saw Tomoe run over with her usual cheerful expression on her face I got a good look at her outfit she was wearing black high heels with black tights along with a white dress accompanied by a black choker with a bell on it  **my inner guy is saying she's trying to impress me but at the same time I don't want to be presumptuous** she said to me "you look handsome yakasou-san" I heard her mutter "you always do though" I tried to ingnore it saying "and you are looking cute today meguri-kun" she began blushing with me leading her to the first area we went to a cafe I mentioned.

I said "bye anything you would like I'll pay for it" she blushed more saying "thanks I think I'll get this" I chose something as well we talked while we waited she asked "be honest why did you ask me out today" I said "I simply wanted to know more about you I mean your always so cheerful and I couldn't contain my curiosity" she blushed explaining that she once came from a exorcist family but was cursed as a child and eventually got reincarnated by Sona and since then has been her servant she said "now I'd like to know about you I mean your not only the most popular boy at school yet also the most mysterious one there's so many theory's but none ever hold up" I said "what kind of theory's might I ask" she said "well some say your actually royalty others that your a Yakuza heir others that your a vampire who wants to seduce all the pretty girls at school" I said "ok the first one is somewhat true the second is a lie and the last is half correct" she asked "how is the last one half correct" I said "is half wrong as I'm a kitsune not a vampire but i haven't done the seducing pretty girls thing for one simple reason" she asked "what would be that" I said "because I haven't gotten you yet" I saw her blushing while asking "you think I'm pretty" I said "very much so" she blushed even more now while we had the food that arrived.

After we began walking she came across a arcade saying she wanted to go in I went in only for her to go nuts over a dance dance Revolution game I said "I thought you only got these things in European countries" she said "who cares let's play" I said "so let's she how good your knight like speed is" she had a competitive spark in her eyes that drew me in I chose to indulge her.

We went at it for about twenty minutes yet my pride was shattered since she won with her jumping in a very excited manner I said "so I let you win what do you think" I had a grumpy pout on my face with her saying "aww is someone's pride damaged" I said "come on let's go".

* * *

Me and her kept on walking near a woodland area sadly it began to rain so we ran for a near by cave I said "come here" I got my jacket of and gave it to her I also used some fox fire to keep us warm I said "let's stay here until the rain passes" she nodded gently I said to her "meguri-kun I need to confess something remember during Kyoto" she said "yeah I remember you gave me my diary" I said "well remember how I said I didn't look in well I did" I held my head in shame with her saying "I wanted you too see it that's why I purposefully dropped it" i asked what she meant with her saying "what was in the diary was the truth I do like you and I have done since our dual at first I said it was me admiring a fellow swordsman but in the end I began to like other qualities of you" I said "really" she said "it's because you always make it your goal to protect others most devils want power for themselves but you want power to save others and then theres the matter of your looks I mean your face alone is handsome and the way Kiryuu-san describes you you have godly body and you have such a great sense of humour every time I hear your laugh or one of your jokes I instantly feel my heart being filled with love as well as it beating faster than what you can move" I saw her looking relived as if she had removed a burden from her heart I said "meguri-kun first call me Kurama second if you want to be my girlfriend then just say and I'll say yes" she asked "Kurama please can I be your girlfriend even if I'm just a member of your harem I want to be your girlfriend" I said "Tomoe Meguri I will be your boyfriend" we both hugged eachother letting my fox fire and our body heat keep one another warm.

After the rain passed I lead her home with her snuggling into my side all the way there once we got back I said "bye bye Tomoe" she waved saying "bye bye Kurama" I then ran home so I wouldn't fall victim to the rain again.

I got home being greeted by the others I was about to go to my room when Rias said "my brother asked for you something about the Leviathan women" I got a magic circle ready and asked "Sirzechs-sama I heard you asked for me" he said "yes I did it regards lady leviathan she's been asking for you saying she won't talk to anyone about joining us until she meets you" I said "very well send me the location and I'll hear her out at the very least".

* * *

**At the holding cells**

I arrived at the cells still clad in the same outfit as before I was escorted by a group of guards one of which asked "if you don't mind could I get a picture with you my sons a massive fan" I turned around saying "sure" we quickly took the picture and continued walking to the cell.

I walked in to see Katerea in her prison uniform reading a book she still had the same glasses as before only for her to turn around saying "greetings lord Kurama how can I help you" I said "it's good to see you lady Katerea I heard you asked for me" she said "I did actually it concerns me working for your faction my offer is I work for your faction on the condition that I work with you personally" I said "what do you mean" she said "I want to fight at your side as one of your comrades" she pressed herself up against the glass trying to expose her cleavage saying "mabye I'll even become your woman" I said "I'm gonna be honest with you while it is a honour that the descendant of Leviathan herself wants to fight at my side you wouldn't be my only woman" she said "so you have a harem that I can understand you are a powerful devil after all" I said "that doesn't bother you does it m'l lady" she said "oh my so polite no it doesn't bother me since you told me but might I ask does it bother you" I said "it doesn't bother now I've gotten used to it" she asked "are they you just concubines to you" I said "no I protect and love all of them" she smiled saying "you pass the test" I was confused with her saying "I wanted to be with a man who protects the people in his life I've been with countless men over the centuries and none treat me with respect but you not only rivaled me in power but gave me a chance to become good every time I think of you my heart is filled with something that I've never felt before I thought it was lust at first since I wanted to bear your children but over time I stopped wanting that I wanted to be someone with a place in your heart not just someone who's body you craved so please I want to be at your side" I said to her "very well if working with me shall mean you work with us then I'll talk with Sirzechs-sama about it but I have three things to ask" she said "what might they be" I said "one how much do you know of the current devil system" she said "only the propaganda that the old satan faction spoke of" I said "very well I ask for someone to teach you about that" "second have you any issues working with people of other races" she said "yes so long as I know there races so I'm aware of their basic abilities" I said "and third what did you mean by over the centuries" she smirked saying "didn't you know I'm 396 right now" I was so shocked I fell over saying "wait i thought you were in your 20s if not your 30s" she said "why thank you might I ask why you thought that" I said "if I'm honest it's because of how beautiful you are you have the body of a mature woman and I assumed you were that age forgive me please" she said "it's nice to hear that but I won't forgive you unless you talk casually with me I don't want you to always be formal and call me Katerea" I said "very well but only if you call me Kurama" she then began asking about the others and there powers and I explained what they were until I was told it was time to leave.

* * *

**The next day**

I called everyone into the living room with Katerea at my side saying "ok everyone I have an announcement to make" Rias got her power of destruction ready saying "what the hell is she doing here" I gestured her to put her power away saying "she's Katerea Leviathan as you know she's going to be living here as well as working with us from now on please try to make her feel welcome as this is as much of a learning curve for her as it is for us" Koneko said "if she tries anything funny can we fight her" she said "if I do then go ahead I don't wish to though I would like to befriend you all" she wispered to me "am I doing ok" I said "your doing fine keep this up Katerea" she blushed a bit spending the next few hours answering the questions my friends had.

I went up to my room only to find Katerea knock on the door I let her in only to be shocked by her outfit she had a black dress with red accents that had a slit exposing her legs she quite clearly had make up on as I noticed the purple eye shadow she had on  **she's already a beauty even among other beautys so I don't see the need for make up** she finished her outfit with a set of black silhouette heels she said "Kurama I wanted to ask how I looked" I said "I don't know what to say" I kept stuttering over what to say I finally said "Katerea if I said how beautiful you looked that would limit your limitless beauty" I saw her say "you really think so" I held her saying "yes" I could see her pull me in saying "Kurama you really are a lady's man" I said "I say it to the ones who matter to me not just anyone" I felt her running her hands around my body saying "your body is so strong yet so welcoming" I hugged her saying "Katerea you look ready for a night out so why don't I take you for one" she asked what on was so I explained the meaning "I see I have much to learn of human customs but I'd like a night out with you" I asked "let me get dressed first I'm not in the most formal of outfits" she waited outside for me with me eventually leaving she held her hand over her mouth saying "I didn't know you could be a more handsome man" I wispered to her "well tonight I'm your man" she held her arm around mine and we set out for a nearby restaurant.

We got there with me leading Katerea to a nearby booth she pointed out "some of these meals are devil and angle delicacies" I said "it's a restaurant I found a while ago it's my first time going with someone but it specialises in meals made for supernatural beings like me and you she blushed saying "you brought me here knowing that" I said "yes" "and I'm the only one in your harem who's been brought here" I said "yes" I saw her blushing like mad only to regain her composure we sat and talked about various things while we ate our meal eventually we were done so I lead her home.

We got outside only to be aproached by a young man he said "excuse me sir and madam would you happen to know the way to Kuoh academy I'm new here and I'm a little lost" I told him the directions to the school why he needed to get there I didn't know so I examined him he had white shoulder length hair with tan skin similar to Katerea along with a back jacket and a white dress shirt acompanied by a blood red neck tie I asked "sorry to pester you but what might be your name" he said "I'm known as Albion to many or Alb to my siblings" I thanked him letting him go  **why does the name Albion sound familiar** I let the thoughts go after Katerea asked what was wrong I said "nothing just still being entranced by your beauty" she said "why thank you" we began walking home although I couldn't take my mind off Albion.

I got home realising everyone was asleep that was when Katerea asked if we could go to my room so I led her there once we got there she pulled me in for a kiss she was so good in fact I couldn't fight back  **damn she's good** I managed to eventually fight back causing her to moan due to my actions I before she knew it got the upper hand on her I grabbed her left leg and her backside lifting her up she had her arms around my neck until she laid them on the mattress as I set her down we kept up out tounge dual only to stop so she could breathe a bit she panted saying "that was incredible I must say you know how to kiss a woman" I told her "well I have had lots of practice" she just stared at me saying "you have some really pretty eyes I feel like I could be lost in them it's as if they draw me" I said "every inch of you is beautiful Katerea" she said to me "why don't I show you everything then I don't want to make love don't worry we did only become partners today so it would be to soon but I will allow you and only you to see me like this" I said "only if you feel comfortable doing so" she said "I want me to remove everything though" I nodded following through with her request starting with me removing her heels moving onto her tights slowly removing them to make this a memorable experience for her she grabbed my shirt to kiss me further I let her have her way this time while I threw away the tights I got to her dress eventually lifting it off the only articles of clothing left were her panties and bra that were black with a dark purple outline to them she asked me "is this appealing to you" I said "your not some object to be used by me but I will admit you are very apeaappea to look at" she held her fingers over my chin saying "does it make you jealous knowing other men have tried to claim me" I told her "it does so much the fact that they got to see the Godess in front of me" at that stage me and her engaged in another kissing match that she lost quickly I told her while having her pinned down "you really are a beauty even among other beautys" she asked "tonight could I stay here with you I mean" I said "since you asked Haken-hime go ahead" we fell into one another's embrace I heard her say "such a strong body" I heard her inhale a bit causing her to say "such a manly scent you'd make a fine father" I told her "you really think so" she said "of course with that personality and body you'd not only make fine children but look after them as a fine father" I held her close for the rest of the night.

* * *

**That morning**

Me and Katerea woke up that morning being greeted by everyone she was wearing a nightgown that had been prepared by the Gremory family along with a number of other outfits even though she's only been here for a day she's already began fitting in that was when I got a call from Riser he said "greetings golden blade emperor I'm calling about my little sister Ravel" I asked "what's wrong with her" he told me "she has been insisting that she move to your school and move forwardly your home" I asked "why did you call me about her I mean she is your sister in fact why does she want to move here in the first place" he said to me "since our rating game she has been drawn to you she seems to think she's in love but I'm not sure besides I won't let her go somewhere she won't be safe" I had a idea at that stage I asked "tell me lord Riser how strong are you right now" he asked "what do you mean" I said "I have a idea why don't me and you have a battle if I win then Ravel can move in if she wishes but if you win she stays" he said "I like that idea that way she has a chance to move in and I get to fight you" I said "two rules though one no assistance from our peerages and second no killing one another" we agreed so we decided to set a time and place I felt Katerea run her hands over my shoulder saying "my my it seems my man is off fighting for someone else being brave as always" she kept moving her hands around me eventually planting a kiss on my neck I could see the others glaring at her  **so this is what a love rivalry feels like ah well best try to stop any confrontation between them.**

* * *

**The day of the battle**

I arrived at the designated location for me and Risers dual he was there with his peerage saying "they came to watch don't worry I know we agreed on a one one fight" I accepted it with me saying "very well shall we begin" he began by flying towards me I dodged narrowly using the chance to knee him in the chin he got disoriented by the move only to land a strike to my stomach I got sent back by the attack although I pushed myself to against a pillar launching myself from it allowing me to land a hit on his jaw we kept up a number of punches I eventually used one of my move's to get the edge I needed  _ **Fox fire cloaking**_ I covered myself in fox fire he said "so we're playing the fire game now the let me join in" he generated giant phoenix wings he tried flying towards me but I got him by uppercutting him following it up with a downward strike sending him into the ground he hit my legs tripping me up he grabbed my neck and began punching me only to be hurt by the fire I took his pain as a chance to get into the sky  **Time to test it out** i held my hand downward calling out  _ **fox fire meteor shower**_ I sent him a barrage of fox fire orbs that fell like meteor's he raced into the sky to try and catch me so I raced towards him trying to get him in the end we both hit one another directly in the jaw making us both fall down to earth.

I awoke to find Ravel was next to me as I sat in a hospital bed I asked "what happened" she said "you won you knocked him out but passed out due to exaustion thanks to you I'm allowed to live with you and attend your school" I said "hey nice one Phenex-san" she said "no it was you who won that right for me and please call me Ravel in private" I said ok then if you want me to. After I got out I talked with the Phenex family members and arranged for ravel to move in with me they said they would bring Ravel's possessions for her so I left them to sort it.

After I returned home I was greeted by Katerea who said to me "someone looks exausted" I could see she said that out of concern and not out of sarcasm lately she's been learning all about that along with other human customs I took the chance to look at her outfit she was wearing a short black skirt with the same black tights as the other night with a pink cardigan that was when I went to sit down she said "rest you head here" she aimed at her lap so I fell into there I said "I've had a really long week" she said "then rest you deserve it more than anyone" I felt her running her hands through my hair she mentioned "Kurama I hear that in the future you wish to be a high class devil" I said "I do" she said "so naturally you will need a peerage" I said "that would be handy what are you getting at" she said "well you know how I said I wanted to be at your side well if you'll have me I want to join your peerage when you are able to form one" I said "are you sure I mean you are the great Katerea leviathan why would you want to make yourself a reincarnated devils servant" she said "not any reincarnated devils servant I want to be in your peerage" I said "why though a woman as great as you shouldn't be limiting herself like that" she told me "for you I will do anything and be anything besides I don't want the leviathan name to bind me any more from now on I want to be known as just Katerea not Katerea leviathan I want to be the one who helps you and is always at your side" I said "on one condition you become the queen of the peerage" she asked what I meant by that so I explained what the Queen piece did she said "that would be my honour being you Queen" I got up to her as she said "someday I want to more than a queen someday I'd want to be one of your wives I know you proposed to Toujo-kun and are already engaged to Gremory-sama so please may I be one of them someday" I said "Katerea having you as a wife would be a honour I wouldn't dare refuse after all not only are you really coming around in terms of adapting to the current status quo but your really making progress with the others" I began stroking her cheek saying "besides someone as beautiful as you who could resist you" she began to tear up a little hugging me saying "you know when ever you call me beautiful I actually start to believe it it's just some effect you have on me" I held onto her attempting to calm her down I said to her "Katerea I don't know what growing up was like for you but know while you are here you are cherished and wanted even if it takes me hundreds of years I will make sure you are happy no matter the cost and that goes for everyone" she said "that's the reason I don't mind the other woman because you treat them as people not objects but most of all I feel like a person in your company your presence is soothing for me" I said "come on let's go to bed I'm tired and you look like you need the rest" I carried her to my room only for us to begin a kissing contest she put up one hell of a fight but I as usual won I found myself pinning her to the bed with her saying "when did you become so forward with me" I said "you might as well get use to it as if you want to be one of my wives then this'll happen a lot" she hugged me as I let her go with her saying "don't ever leave me please your the first man to treat me like a person I don't want to loose that" I kissed her neck telling her "so long as I live I will make sure you are properly cared for Haken-hime" she blushed at my nickname.

Once I was in my nightwear she was in hers as she wanted to spend the night with me according to her I make her feel safe and secure she had removed the headset that kept her hair up letting it fall it stopped just at her ankles and exposed more of her beauty **every time I think I've seen her beauty she shows it has more too it** she asked "does this look decent to you if you don't like it that's fine" I said "no it's fine in fact it's even more beautiful like this" I ran my hand through it it had a soft and delicate feeling I told her "Katerea I've said so before but you are a beauty even among other beautys you have such fine hair and such soft skin I could get used to the feeling of you like this" she removed her glasses making me blush even more at the sight of it after a few light kisses we decided to go to sleep for the night just us no maniacs that want to kill me no bloodlines to control us just two people who care for each other above all else just us the kitsune and his future queen as well as wife.

* * *

**Unnamed location**

**Albion's pov**

I entered the area me and the others decided to meet up at that was when I heard a voice say "hey it's you Alb didn't know you arrived" I said "well I did EX any idea where is Tamaki" he said "nope sword boy isn't here we thought he'd be with you" I said "guys we may have a temporal problem on our hands" Auto said "what did you do" "well I was looking to scout out Kuoh academy but before I realised it I was talking with father and my mother" Kurenai said "well that is a problem let's wait however it might be a small scale change none of us feel any different so it can't be that bad" I said "true but let's still be cautious".

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**   _ **Italics for magic use/balance breaker**_

**At a promotion event**

**Kurama's pov**

Me and the others in the Gremory group were called to a event not far from the Gremory territories I asked Rias what it was about again she explained "basically a group of children at a children's hospital have been feeling don until of course they heard about you and your achievements so the staff asked if you could go and visit them simply to make them smile a bit" I said to her "why kids though" everyone looked confused so I explained "guys me and children don't get along well" Koneko simply said "well consider this practice I mean Shirayuki and EX will need you in the future" her mentioning them caught me of guard however Katerea asked "who might they be" we explained that they were my children from the future who came to fight Loki she then said "well it seems I was right Kurama you do make a fine father in the future" her comment made be blush a bit however I was snapped back to reality as we had arrived.

We got to the hospital only to be greeted by a mob of children I was half tempted to scare them but that would be mean  **can just let Xenovia do that** at that stage the kids were calmed down only for them to be led along with us to a nearby room I began talking about all my different fights and the moves I had that was when one of them asked "are you going to fight lord Bael in the next rating game" I looked to Rias saying "when was this a thing" she explained "I wanted to tell you but ever since the Diodora incident you've been going back and forth with no signs of slowing down"  **well shit I'm at a disadvantage** I decided to do some training at the house when we got back that was when a child asked "does your fox fire hurt when you use it because i worry it'll hurt you" I got out my hand and said "here kid" I made a small orb of fox fire so he could see it I said "some times it hurts but in the end I remember fire isn't always scary it's only scary if you can't control the flow of it once you do that it's perfectly fine it's not something tone afraid of" I spent the next hour talking and playing with them seeing them smile.

Once we left Katerea said "what happened to" she did a poor Imitation of my voice "I don't get along with children" I id the usual pout saying "I didn't I don't know what you mean" that made her and the others laugh so we decided to get home so I could do a bit more training.

**That evening**

I returned to the living room after spending the rest of the day training I was greeted by the others when all of a sudden I passed out and hit the table. I found myself in a dark and sinister feeling area that was when I heard somebody say "you are the one" I said "hello" he repeated I ma the one until a figure appeared that was when he said "greetings young warrior you are likely confused as to were you are" I said "well yeah one minute I'm finished training the next I'm in somewhere that looks like it came form a horror movie" he chuckled saying "I understand your confusion but all will be explained you are here because we have believe you are the one" i couldn't answer due to my own confusion so he instead told me "we believe you are the one who will surpass us all the one true warrior of a spirit blade" I said "wait your a ancestor of mine" he said "correct am am actually the first one In the family to wield a spirit blade" he called out "arise Kurogane" he had in his hand a massive jet black trident he then said "pretty impressive don't you think I know yours has a similar name to mine but as I was explaining about you being the one you are the spirit blade wielder that will surpass everyone the one who shall achieve great things so due to that I shall grant you a special weapon" he handed me Kurogane I said to him though "wait can't a wielder only have one blade at a time that's what I was told at least he said "normally yes but you have broken the point of singularity that would force that rule on others you can wield others use this gift to lead as you always have" I said "I can't lead though I've never been strong enough to no matter how much I trained to" he said "do you know the difference between the master and a novice" I didn't answer he said "the master has failed more times than the novice has tried so don't think failure will always stop you" I asked "wait I never got you name" he said "call me Tamaki Yakasou" he at that stage left and I began waking up.

* * *

I slowly got up as I heard someone calling out once mepy vision returned I saw Katerea was standing over me calling out my name I said "damn it let me rest" she looked happy to see me and gave me one of the tightest hugs I'd ever had she said "you idiot don't scare me like that ever again" I said "sorry everyone" I could see all the others had gathered in the medical room they all seemed jelous of Katerea that was when I felt someone's arms around my neck she said "Kurama whyy why did you make us think you died" I saw that I was being nearly strangled by Tomoe I said "sorry everyone but It may have been the best thing ever" they all looked confused so I led them to the training room I shouted out "arise Kurogane" that was when I saw I had Kurogane In my hands they all looked confused my dad mentioned about how it should be impossible so I explained my chat to him he said "I see so you really are that one very well then don't recklessly use your new power though also don't mix them together" Katerea asked "what would happen if he did" he dad simply imitated a explosion after that we went up help with dinner only for me to be greeted by Tomoe she was saying "I got permission from Sona to move in here I just need to ask if it's ok by you" I held her saying "of course it is" she ran up in her usual excited manner however Yuuto who had just arrived asked "when did you and her start dating" I said "her an me as well as me and Katerea have been dating since last week" he said "two girls in the same week you really do work fast" I said "I might work fast but you sir definitely run faster" me and him began laughing over the comment I made with us going for dinner.

**Three weeks later**

**The day of the rating game**

I had arrived at the floating city of Agares In that time since me unlocking Kurogane many things changed for starters myself and my dad trained continuously in order for me to get the hang of Kurogane, Tomoe and Ravel had moved in the former having adjusted quite well while the latter was still struggling to fit in, Katerea and me had gone on more dates and since then had grown even closer due to that she's become more comfortable showing affection in public, me and Tomoe also grew more close and had gone on a few dates she however felt more comfortable showing affection in private rather than public.

We got to the arena when me and the others bumped into a skeleton looking dude Azazel introduced him as Hades the God of the underworld I said to Yuuto after he left "who's the skeletor knock off" Rias turned to me saying "Kurama I swear one more pop culture reference and I'll blow you into a million pieces p" I said "the who's kitsune tails will you hug at night" that made her pout so instead she just lead us to the Stage so we could be ready for the game.

Me and the others gathered to face Sairaorg's team I sat through the rules being explained wispering to Asia "I need a nap" she just nodded and kept listening  **I might as well** while I napped though I heard a voice saying "greeetig's my new wielder I am Kurogane" I said "oh hello Kurogane" he said "I take it you have a idea of my powers" I said "the fact that you control water yeah I have the basic grasp I wait until I face Sairaorg himself before I use you though" he said "saving the best till last huh and admirable move" he got cut of as Rias awoke me to watch the first match begin between Yuuto and Sairaorg's knight Yuuto won and the match's went on until I was made to face Sairaorg's bishop.

I entered my dual with her in a wired looking area she said to me "I hear you like pretty girls" I saw her trying to remove her clothing likely to catch me of guard but I said "lady don't throw away your dignity like that your worth much more than your body" **_Oberon's seal_** I could barely hear someone shouting out all kinds of insult's due to my move I said while chuckling "works ever time" after she retired I went back to the stand and waited for a bit evntuevent I was sent to fight the queen of Sairaorg after we both got summoned to the arena I summoned Shirogane using  _ **absolute zero**_ she did for a while dodge my move's as well as firing them back at me eventually I said "fine you leave me no choice" I heard Shiro saying "Kurama don't you know how lethal that move is" I ignored him as I was two caught up in the fight **_Ice age uprising_** I could see she was feeling the chill when she got on her knees I was starting to feel ice creeping over my body I said to Shiro "Shiro is it me or are these frost bite incidents getting worse and worse" he said "I do have a way to regulate it more but I'll need time to alter your body to use the power" I said "take all the time you need man and sorry for panicking you by using that move" he said "it's fine you got caught up in a fight it happens not as bad as the time you got into fights during middle school" I said "for the love of I thought we agreed to never mention them" he laughed out loud at my protest I didn't see though that Sairaorg's queen had retired due to the temperature decrease after I returned to the stand I said "I apologize for using so much of my power against you back there I got caught up in a fight so I kinda went overboard" Sairaorg laughed saying "I do the same thing don't worry anyways let's spice up the rating game and have it with all our remaining pieces go head to head" we waited for a bit and the announcer said it was a ok.

Me and Rias stood at the edge of the new field I said "what ever happens between us during the match I just want to say I love you Rias Gremory" she said "I love you Kurama Yakasou now let's win this game" me and her turned to face Sairaorg and his pawn begin the fight I mad ether first move of **_glacial tempest_** I fired off a blast of ice freezing everything that got in it's way however I only got Sairaorg's leg with it  **he's fast but I'm faster** I promoted myself to knight allowing me to avoid his strike I quickly promoted myself to rook so I resist the force of his strikes I kept trying to slash him but he kept dodging that was when I dispelled Shiro saying "arise Kurogane" I brought out the trident allowing me to deal quick and decisive blows to my foe he said to me "another blade huh well then time to get serious" that was when he's punch's became faster and faster eventually Rias had been injured by regulas and I had Kurogane disarmed by Sairaorg at first I thought it was over when suddenly he equipped regulas giving him a golden armour he ran for me with me using multiple spells to block him  _ **fist of baldur kinetic rebound fox fire shuriken fox fire barrage**_ my attacks damaged his armour but did little damage to the one wearing it.

"Damn it I can't loose not here not now I won't lose to anyone" I kept hitting the ground out of frustration for my inability to win that's when I heard Katerea call out "don't give up Kurama everyone here wants you to succeed" at that stage everyone in the crowd began cheering for me she carried on saying "I know you can win I know you can do anything if you try because of you I'm standing here a changed woman but more than that I'm the cheering on the man I love now take him down and prove you are the strongest because you can win" before I knew it I heard others talking Yuuto said "you saved me from myself when I couldn't" Asia said "you became my first friend and my first love" Koneko said "because of you I don't fear my true heritage" Akeno said "thanks to you I was able to reunite with my father" Aika said "you proved I can be loved even when I told myself I couldn't" Tomoe appeared saying "you reminded me to never give up" Saji appeared saying "thanks to you I truly believe I can win the heart of the woman I love" Rias came before me saying "you saved someone as demanding and as bossy bossy as me from a future I didn't want and became someone I couldn't live without" I stood up in spite of the pain saying "guys you all say I helped you and I saved you but your wrong you all saved yourselves so this time even if it's just for the hell of it let me save you all" I felt a surge of power flow though me Shiro declared out loud "you finally get it these people are the source of your strength they are the ones who helped you get this far now due to that realisation I have rewarded you with the full extent of my power now sing with me:

_Shiro: I the frozen deity of life_

_Kurama: I the golden warrior of pride_

_Shiro: I the true meaning of compassion_

_Both: will arise from my frozen grave_

_Both: and show this world what it means to live_

_**Ice calamity** _

I felt a surge of cold surrounded my body yet it wasn't hurting me that was when I looked down I wasn't in my usual outfit I was instead dressed in pale blue shrine priest garb I could see my skin had a certain blue tint to it and I had Shirogane in my hands Shiro said "this is ice calamity the true extent of my power now then let us show him what the true bite of the cold feels like" I raced towards Sairaorg freezing the room just by moving he struggled to keep up with the cold saying "so this is the power of the golden blade emperor finally" I kept slashing him over and over again I realised that I had one advantage of being cold already I fired at least six glacial tempests at him all of which he couldn't block he was starting to feel the chill I said "your a powerful foe lord Sairaorg now let's end this" he didn't even answer he just raced towards me trying to finish me off but I quickly dealt a all mighty upwards strike to his chest after that it was announced that Sairaorg had lost and we had won I however passed out.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quick chapter to make up for yesterday's lack of one and also 600 hits whoo.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov** _**Italics for magic use/balance breaker**_

**Kurama's pov**

I awoke from my slumber after the game saying "I need to stop doing that" that was when Sairaorg woke up saying "that was the best fight I've had in a long time" I said "you were pretty good" I began rubbing my jaw saying "what the hell do they feed you though those punchs of your hurt like hell" he said "man needs his secrets" while taping his nose we just laughed with one another only for the medical team to come in to see us.

**That night**

I got home late from the game as I had to help out with a number of jobs around town I said "man I'm beat" I walked in to see Katerea sitting in the living room she said "well come back" I said "hey Katerea anything happen while I was away" she said "not much" I asked "is something the matter with you" she said "I meant what I said during the game you have made such a positive impact in my life since we met" I said "I know and believe me I know it's not easy trying to change but you've come so far Katerea" she pulled me in for a kiss saying afterwards "I love you" I said "I do too Katerea" she said "please call me Kate my mother did when I was young before she before she" I said "before she what Kate what happened" she burst into tears eventually burying her face in my chest saying "before my father killed her before he made her suffer" at that stage it was just a endless amount of tears with me saying "Kate it's ok your dad can't harm you here and as of for your mother it's ook to miss her it's human too miss her" she said "it's my fault though my father wanted me to be a warrior from the moment I was born but my mother wanted me to be something other than that it's because of that she suffered before she died" I said "you can't blame yourself for that shh shh shh it's ok come on now I'm here now so your safe" she said "Kurama you always know what to say no matter the situation" I said "anything to calm down a panicked young woman" she said laughing a bit  **at least she can laugh** "remember I'm not young though" I said "you might not be chronologically young but to me you'll always be a fine young woman" she rested her head crying a bit more with me saying "your safe now don't worry your perfectly safe" that was when we heard the door bell ring I said "I'll get it" I opened the door being greeted by four figures two of which I recognized I said "Kurenai EX what brings you both here and who's the other men with you" they said "we need your help desperately dad".

I brought them in with Katerea asking "who are they Kurama" I explained who they were she took it surprisingly well with her asking "well who are the other two" I said "good question who are you guys" the first one of the boys appeared he had light silver hair similar to Vali's yet with yellow eyes like Kuroka's he said "I'm not your kid don't worry I'm the 7th son of Vali Lucifer and Kuroka my name is Hele nice to meet you"  **Vali you man whore**  the next one didn't say anything at first and instead just looked at Katerea he then said "skin just like mine yet with the hair a different colour" she said "do I know you" he said "forgive me both of you allow me to introduce myself" I wasn't ready for what he said next "I am Albion leviathan Yakasou the 3th son of Katerea and Kurama Yakasou but I am more than that" he suddenly got out light blue energy wings I'd recognise anywhere he said "In my generation I am the white dragon emperor" me and Katerea were shocked saying "but that's impossible if Vali is a alive then how can you have divine dividing" he said "I wish I knew all I know is me receiving this sacred gear was a miracle even among other miracles" I didn't know what to say other than "wait you said the 3rd son who are the others" he said "I can't say much other than I have one older sister and one older brother I can't say much else to avoid damaging the timeline" I said "that's understandable" he then ran up hugging me and Katerea saying "you have no idea how nice it is to meet you both" his hugs caused me to start loosing oxygen but Katerea just smiled saying "I see I have a affectionate young man for a son in the future" he just smiled madly with EX saying "careful once he starts talking about you both you just can't stop him" Kurenai said "we did come for a reason" I said "sure what would it be" EX said "one of our siblings has gone missing and we as much as Kurenai wanted to avoid it need your help" I said "who's gone missing" he said "his name is Tamaki Meguri well you can guess who's his mother but he went out and hasn't returned for a while now and we're starting to worry" I said "is he usually one to look for trouble" he said "normally no unless someone's in danger but he knows the risks considering the time period we are in" I said "very well let's look for him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first thing so sorry for the long wait second I've missed writing this as Kurama is I'll admit a bit of a fantasy for me in terms of how I want to be that of somebody who's compassionate and brave as well as powerful while still being a good persona Nd last but far from least 800 hits yahoo.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Yakasou residence**

I summoned the others after hearing EX, Kurenai and Albion's problem Rias started things off by saying "so what does Tamaki look like does he have any distinctive features like hair or a scar and so on" EX said "he has the same hair colour as meguri-kun but at dads length as of for scars none on his face and he's about my height" Rias got all the familiar's out ordering them to go look that was when Koneko said "is Shirayuki here yet" EX said "no she's gonna be in the last group to arrive we couldn't send everyone at once due to temporal what was it" Albion said "temporal gateway EX did you not listen to Mordred you crimson dumbass" he said "Alb I'm not a crimson dumbass" I said "ok both of you stop your dad says so" they both shouted "we aren't even alive chronologically so you can't boss us around" I couldn't answer them there with Yuuto saying "they have a point Kurama" I said with my arms folded "you guys are dicks you know that" Rossweisse asked "how many children does Yakaso have exactly" EX said "three with each of his wives although he has a five with you" he pointed to Koneko who instantly blushed saying "fff five baby's with Kurama HH how" he was about to explain how the deed is done but Albion stopped him saying "along with Shirayuki you have twin girls and in four months are due twin boys" I began counting the children I was said to have shouting once I realized "oh god I'm the manwhore now noooo" I could hear the others laughing with Yuuto saying "well so much for a well stocked wallet" that was when Hele said "that's funny considering you have three kids in the future" Yuuto froze saying "ww wait with who" he was about to say when Kurenai said "ok no more or we'll kill the timeline at this rate" I said "more like mutilate it now let's go find Tamaki".

Me and the others split into different groups with all the other siblings I had Albion, Katerea, Airi and Sakura with me that was when Vulpes came out and said "I need to do more than just find people for you" I said "wait Vulpes you can talk our loud I thought you could only talk in my mind p" he said "no I can talk out loud you golden haired hippe" I said "just tell me where Tamaki is" he ran off leading me to him when I met the others including sona's peerage Saji said "lady Gremory explained the situation to us apparently one of your children got kidnapped also your a manwhore from the amount you allegedly have" I said "I'm already sad about it don't rub salt in the wound man" he laughed leading me and the others in. I walked in slowly with Shiro summoned up I called out "hello any one home" Sakura said "here Tam Tam Tam Tamaki come out big sis Sakura is here" that was when I got jumped by some but ugly I was would refer to it later creature I shouted "oh God who the hell called in a xenomorph" I eventually got it of and blasted it with a magic blast I said "ok what the flying fuck is that thing" Albion said "that farther would be a underworld life form from ExE world" I shuruged my shoulders in confusion with him saying "oh wait that hasn't happened yet just a small spoiler" I said "come on if that thing is there than Tamaki should be here as well".

I went down a tunnel like area with my group and Sonas when Tomoe said "so this Tamaki fellow is your son in the future" I said "our son Tomoe not just anyone's" she blushed madly after hearing that saying "so I get to meet my baby now not every day that happens" I said "no but I do wonder what am I like in the future am I dashingly handsome as I am now or am I a old grandfather looking dude or even worse am I actually alive" Albion said "your no different in the future aside from you have both your eyes now" I screamed saying "what do you mean both my eyes you white haired twerp" Airi said "spoilers" I said "if that's a doctor who reference I swear" that was when we heard somebody call out with Sakura saying "that's Tamaki" so we ran to him. We walked in to see he was strapped down to a table calling out I said "Tamaki it's me your dad" he said "dad you came they said they killed you" Sakura said "well how would you be here you dumbass" he said "just get me out you bitch" I said "hey Tamaki no calling Sakura a bitch and Sakura no calling Tamaki a dumbass" they both apologized when Tomoe said "I want to talk with him when we get home". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really and I mean really small chapter I promise from tomorrow onwards I'll be back at this work and the chapters will be back at the usual length hope you enjoyed it and again sorry for the wait.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question guys do you want a lemon section with Kurama and Koneko as I'm a bit on the fence about it if you do say yes if not then say no because I really can't decide.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Yakasou residence**

**Kurama's pov**

After we saved Tamaki we all gathered at my house with the others talking I asked Kurenai "this won't mess up the timeline will it" he said "have no fear farther this did in fact happen in the timeline so it won't cause a mess" I said "phew" that was when I was aproached by Albion and Katerea with her asking "could you come into my room for minute" I went with her asking "hey Kate what's wrong" she said "Kurama I talked with Albion here and according to him the eldest of our children is thirty" I said "and that means what" Albion said "it means you both make love in about a month's time from now and the first child is born" I said "oh well that um I don't know what to say" she instead kissed me saying "I want it with you to have children" I said "Kate won't that be a problem for you I mean I don't want to burden you with that problem" she said "it's ok if it's for you I'll handle it" I said "then I'll support you during the pregnancy anyway you need after all the king always supports the queen" I was about to kiss Katerea when I heard Albion crying saying "oh man you both love eachother so much I can't help it there's so much love between you both" I said "come here kiddo I'll ask once do you love anyone" he said "I don't have my eye on anyone I've always been to into training to notice anyone" I said "well don't be afraid to find somebody because finding that somebody can make the world of a difference when you fight but don't go for the first person who catches your eye go for someone really good like me somebody who is kind and compassionate who listens to your problems while helping you deal with them but most of all don't ever give up on whoever that may be" he said "thank you father I'll think about it".

Me and the others began hanging out around my house and honestly I was happy to see them as we weren't at war we weren't trying to save the world just us hanging out that was when the peace was disturbed by a magic seal on the floor I had Shiro reading with everyone else being ready for a fight I said to Saji "you get them from behind I'll get them from the front" he said "sounds good to me" that was when a group of people came from the circle the main one saying "that could have been a better landing" I said "who the hell are you and why did you break into my house" the white haired one came out and said "come on old man you really act like that with you own kids man you are a prud in the past" I said "oh great another one" that was when a short girl and a blond haired boy said "more like three more Pappa bear" I screamed saying "why is future me a manwhore ahhhhhhh" that was when Saji said "who's the third boy" he said "oh come on dad don't you recognise me" I looked at him noticing he had black hair the same as Sona that was at Sajis hair length Saji said "DD dad" the boy said "I'm Lyon Sitri son of Genshirou and Sona Sitri the blond dumb dumb is demiurge and the shorty is Shirayuki" he got hit in the leg by Shirayuki who said "don't call me shorty" he fell to the ground only for me to ask "and who's your mother blondy" he said "I couldn't introduce myself properly as I was beaten to the punch by somebody being a complete douche now then my name is Demiurge Agares son of Kurama Yakasou and Seekvaira Agares" I said "wait lady Seekvaira how ww when when did that happen" he said "in a week's time".

I was left dumbfounded over being told Demiurge's mother I mean sure Seekvaira left a pretty memorable impression on me but I didn't think I'd actually marry and later have kids with her that was when Saji asked Lyon "are you really my son" he said "your oldest I have one unborn sibling she's due in two months" Saji said "I I have two kids with Lady Sitri I have two" he kept mumbling with Lyon saying "you really are a dork in the past unlike the future" he said "what do you mean" he was told "in the future you become one of the three trump's of the underworld" I asked "three trump's" he said to me "Genshirou Sitri, Vali Lucifer and Kurama Gremory Yakasou the three trump cards  of the underworld while EX is the ace of the three armies and Albion is the beacon of the new generation does that sum it up" I felt a massive force hit me as if I had just been ramed by a bus when I began crying out in pain I said "the hell is this" Kurenai said "it's the temporal backlash you shouldn't have known at this point in time what you would become in the future now the timeline is attempting to adjust itself while your brain wants to stay the same" I kept screaming in pain as I could barely hold back the pain I eventually blacked out due to the intensity of the pain  **not again.**

* * *

**Four day's later**

I opened my eyes slowly and steadily seeing the light above me when out of nowhere a set of arms wrapped around me I was about to fight back when I realised who's they were I said to them "Neko-hime hey" Koneko said "you idiot you utter idiot I thought you died I thought you I thought you" I said "it's ok Neko-hime shh shh shh I'm here now I'm awake and alive now so don't cry it's ok" she was crying immensely because of my situation as I checked the calendar I saw I was out for four days she said "I couldn't accept it when they said you might die I didn't I couldn't live with that not having my soul mate in my life I don't want you to die" I said "I have no intention of dying anytime soon so please don't be sad Neko-hime I want to see you smile" she had a partial one so I said "that's fine now then let's go home" she said "we are at home" I said "wait we have a med bay here" she said "yeah it's been here since it was built" I said "how the fuck didn't I know this".

I went up to the main room seeing everyone had been waiting on me the only one of my kids who stayed back were EX, Kurenai and Shirayuki Kurenai said to me "I'm so sorry father for the fact you had to experience that don't worry we've already had a long and boring chat with Lyon about it he won't make such a brash error again after all auntie Sona did give him a good scolding" I said "well he'll never do that again if she's told him of" he chuckled saying "I know we should be going now again it's a pleasure to see you father" EX said "I'll see you dad and for the love of God make mom happy also ask her not to ground me in the future" I said "nice try you rugrat" he laughed before heading of that was when Shirayuki and Koneko were locked in a intense staring contest when Shirayuki said "I'll see you mom" Koneko said "wait am I a good mother in the future" she said "your the best one I could ask for as of for him he's a old shit who doesn't let me have ice cream for breakfast" I said "well young lady it's unhealthy" they both glared at me when Koneko hit me in the jaw while Shirayuki got my stomach I said "old habits die hard I guess" she left faith Koneko asking "could we go to your room please" I said night to the others and walked with Koneko to my room.

I walked in after Koneko had gone to her room briefly she came in asking "can I stay in your room for the night" I said "sure Neko-hime just come in" she walked in saying "thinking you died really scared me you know I thought you would leave me like Kuroka did" I said "now don't worry I won't leave you I'll always be here" she said "that's what she told me and look how it went" I said "difference is I mean it I won't leave and even if I did it wouldn't be for very long I'd come back for you" she rested her head on my shoulder saying "I'm scared Kurama I'm so scared" I said "well I know how to alleviate that fear" I pulled her in for one of our usual kisses the kind she seems to enjoy I made my usual move of having my tounge explore her mouth when she out of nowhere got the upper hand on me I did win but only by a small margin that made me break away to catch my breath I said "you're getting better at this Neko-hime" she said "I have somebody good to practice with after all" I chuckled before she curled up next to me with her ears and tail out saying "I'm tired let's rest" before I knew it she was half asleep so I said "goodnight Koneko I'm right here always ready to protect you".

* * *

**The next morning**

Me and Koneko got up to see everyone had left for different reasons leaving me my mother and Koneko in the house I asked "is anyone else home" she said "now that I think about it that girl Tomoe is still asleep" I said "well let's keep out noise down" I remembered one incident were we woke her up by accident and she was so mad it made Akeno and Rias stand in fear that was when my mother said "I have a idea of what you and Koneko-chan can do today this came in the post but I have no interest in it" I looked at it seeing it was a mock wedding situation I said "this should be fun what do you say Koneko" she shyly said "let's do it please" I said "ok let's go grab our bits to the wedding cave" my mother said "Rias isn't here so I'll say it for her one more pop culture reference and she'll kill you" I laughed saying "only If she can catch me".

Me and Koneko entered the Venu with me saying "help I hear they are doing mock weddings today" the attendant said "we are sir but isn't your girlfriend a bit small" Koneko held out a bit of paper that had her details on with him realising "sorry sir and madam it's just in the past we've had a few strange folk come in with little girls so I want to make sure it was all ok" I said "it's fine better safe than sorry". 

Me and Koneko walked in being asked by a old looking woman "hello dearys what kind of wedding are you after today" me and Koneko said instinctively "Christian" **(Authors note- now I know what your thinking why would two devils want a Christian wedding well the answer is because one I always saw Koneko as someone who'd have that kind of wedding and second because I have no idea how Japanese wedding custom's work so it's easier to write Christian style ones I know its lazy but oh well)** the old woman said "that's a popular choice it seems among you youngsters very well if you could come with me young lady and I'll have a dress prepared for you yong man if you could go that way than that would be great" I did as she said and entered the other room.

**Half an hour later**

I came out after a longer than necessary suit choosing I mean seriously how many fabrics are suits made of I waited when dragged more or less to the alter something about how it's bad luck to see your bride before the actual ceremony **I'll never understand weddings even though it seems they become a weekly event in my future it seems to be a Wax sized problem actually and God damn it I'm a genius for puns as per usual** while I was congratulating myself for my less than creative joke I heard the door open with Koneko walking in she was in a small snow white dress with little roses decorating the sides and a small veils to cover her face she came up saying "hey" I said "hey" that was when the priest went through the usual speeches eventually reaching the important part asking "Kurama Yakasou will you take Koneko Toujo to be your lawfully wedded wife" I said "I do" he asked "and do you Koneko Toujo take Kurama Yakasou as your lawfully wedded husband" she said "I do" he said "you may now kiss the bride" she pulled me in for a long running kiss I could feel a strong hunger behind it while also feeling a sense of happiness from it the kind I bet Koneko had been seeking for a while so I decided to let her take over this once.

**Back at home**

I walked in with Koneko who was still happy when we were met by all the other girls Rias said "so I hear you went and did the whole wedding practice with Koneko and not us" I said "um guys it's not what it looks like" she said "really tell us what it looks like" I said "I wanted to do something with Koneko today and you were all gone anyway so I don't see the problem Koneko took the chance" Rias said "I would be mad was I not the one who arranged it" I said "oh if you wait what" she said "I arranged it I had the people who did the ceremony brought in and I was the one who slid the flyer though the door before you ask it was because Koneko got really upset while you were unconscious so I gave her something to cheer her up" I said "so your not mad and you won't kill me" Rias said "I won't they however are another story" I saw the rest coming up looking less than happy I thought to myself  **this is my first punishment for being a manwhore.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so as you guessed that whole mock wedding section was inspired by that one episode of future diary I won't deny that.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's happened this story has breached the 1000 hit mark oh man I I don't know what to say other than thank you both for reading this story and for putting up with its frequent break's you guys are really the best just thank you a thousand times over.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Kurama's pov**

**The next day**

I got up the day after my beating from the other girls I kept saying "owww" since I could still feel the sting of Akeno's lighting and Tomoe practicing her swordplay on me the pain wasn't completely visible but was still there now the less on the bright side Katerea wasn't to mad she just felt a bit bad for being left out and Asia poor girl I'll have to comfort her later as of for Aika she found the whole thing hilarious  **she would** as I walked Akeno said "oh dear Kurama it seems you hurt yourself" I said sarcastically "oh gee I wonder why" I could hear Yuuto gigiling at me I said "oh screw you blondie your lucky I don't kick your ass right here right now" Koneko said "can we make it easier for you in anyway" I said "get me some God damn caffeine that's what" as we got to school a large group of guys were gathered I said "you guys didn't arrange a suprise party did you" Rias said "no I didn't but could be someone else who did this" the guys all glared at me with Yuuto commenting is it me or do they seem to hate you" I said "I noticed" the first guy to talk was my classes resident pervet matsuda who said "you asshole taking all the girls from us" I said "oh what ever do you mean" he said "we all know you have all the girls at your back give us some of them ya bastard" I said "oh and tell me what do you do for the girls huh you harass them, you insult them and you do nothing but undermine their value" he said "you self righteous son of a bitch" he tried throwing a rock at me however since he has crappy aim it nearly hit Akeno I through a sheer strock of luck got infront of her before it could hit her that was it today I was gonna kill that son of a bitch.

I wiped the blood from my forehead saying "you stupid little perv" I had a fire of rage in my eyes saying "you nearly hurt somebody I care for" I could see him gulp with me saying "now your gonna die like the bastard you are" I ran towards him as he attempted to run I however grabbed him by the legs saying "dogs have no right to escape" I threw him into the wall leaving a visible crack in it  **the hell's wrong with me I don't normally do this i need to stop** sadly though my efforts to stop myself were in vain as I began battering his face with punch after punch that was when Yuuto said "Kurama that's enough" I was about to hit him when I felt a strike to the balcony of my neck I looked back to see Rias as I blacked out  **not again.**

I awoke seeing that I was in the clubhouse with all the others surrounding me I asked "the hell happened" Rias said "the guy you attacked has been wiped of any memories of the incident as has the school however what is love to know is what the hell happened to you it was if you just snapped all of a sudden" I said "I don't know I just saw somebody I care for being hurt and something in me snapped I had this overwhelming urge to destroy whoever hurt them" I heard Shirogane say "it's because of his kitsune biology this isn't the effect of some magic interference he's simply growing up" I said "so what this is kitsune puberty" Shiro said "pretty much" I said "ah fucking hell" Rias said "I'm sorry if it seemed like we judged you" Akeno said "I'd like to apologize for last night" I said "no none of you are at fault I'm the one who's taken you all for granted up till now but now I'm gonna stop that from now on any time you guys want to do something with me just say and I'll arrange it" Rias said "Kurama you haven't taken any of us for granted sure you do things that might annoy us" Xenovia said "like the pop culture references" Yuuto said "like the fox puns" I said "screw you those are great" Rias continued "but we know you love and cherish all of us it's just difficult some days" I was about to have a moment with Rias as she got closer when the alert went off that Informed us that the underworld was under attack I said "no rest for the wicked it seems".

* * *

We all gathered in the underworld to see that the hero faction and old satan faction had began an all out assault on the underworld I asked "when did this happen" Ajuka said to us "they only began now there's a few of them in Sitri territory and Phenex territory but the main force seems to be going for the Gremory territory" I said "so that's were I'm gonna be" I said "Beelzebub-sama who's protecting the Sitri and Phenex territory" he said "the families of both lands are handling the defence but as I said the main force is in Gremory territory" I said "alright you guys cover the civilian evacuation I'll handle the main force" Rias said "how do you plan to do that" I said "I've got one spell in mind but it will be a dangerous move" I turned around to give Rias a kiss saying "what ever happens I love you Rias Gremory" I walked ahead to begin my spell:

**_denique cur moriatur in bello omnes morimur_ **

 

 

**_postremo omnes morimur quin descendat gloriose_ **

**_pugnare enim vivere_ **

 

_**vivere est mori** _

 

with the spell cast my body now had black tattoos all across it and a mass amount of portals opened with Rias saying "Kurama no you don't have to do this yo you'll die damn it you can't not" she began crying with me saying "Rias don't cry and that goes for the rest of you don't cry it'll be all alright" Koneko screamed "you can't Kurama I love you" I told her "Koneko look at you you've gotten so brave now at this stage you won't need this oversized idiot to protect you" she cried with Akenko saying "Ku Kurama why why now" I said "hey hey Akeno don't you cry either that's not the sadist we all know and the one I love" Yuuto said "I'll miss you buddy" I said "Yuuto do me one last favour will you" he said "anything" I said "protect the girls till the bitter end they're gonna be sad for a while so someone is gonna have to ease the pain for them" The others would have said something but they hadn't arrived Asia said "I'll never forget get you" I said "I won't either also tell my mom and dad I love them" she than asked "what was the spell he just used" Ajuka said "it's called vivere est mori it summons up a mass undead horde however the price is it takes the casters life force" I said "good bye everyone" I ran ahead with the undead at my side ready to fight the enemies in front of us.

I said to Shiro "hey Shiro I want you to know what ever happens you were the best partner and weapon a fighter could ask for" he said "likewise Kurama now let's protect everyone one last time" me and Shiro began massacring our way through all the soldiers Infront of us be it with slash's or ice attacks **glacial tempest ice age uprising absolute zero** as we ran the undead dealt the rest I said as I ran and slashed "I'm sorry Asia" **glacial tempest** "I'm sorry Akeno"  **glacial tempest** "I'm sorry Katerea" I dodged a slash from a spearman while slashing him "I'm sorry Koenko" I ducked as a axe wielding opponent came for me **absolute zero** "I'm sorry Tomoe" "I'm sorry Aika" "I'm sorry Yuuto" I stabbed Shirogane into a enemies head causing blood to come gushing out "I'm sorry Saji" "but most of all I'm sorry Rias" I looked back to see that most of the invading army was dealt with as I fell down I said "I failed you all" I could feel that I was dieing when all my friends ran over screaming my name Saji said "hang on Kurama we can still save you" I held onto his hand saying "it's too late forgive me" as all the others began crying I said "guys don't cry if you want to make me happy don't cry just look to the sky and say goodbye" that was it my entire life force was depleted and I began fading away as Rias cried out "nooo" I said "I never said it enough but you guys are the greatest friends anyone could ask for" the whole world went black as I passed away.

* * *

**At the Yakasou residence**

**No one's pov**

Once the battle was done everyone had gathered at the Yakasou residence as while the civilian casualties were pretty low there was one fatality that had hit everyone present Asia was crying her eyes out along with Koneko, Ravel and Kunou who had traveled all the way from Kyoto with her mother Rias had locked herself in her room while Akeno looked as if she had lost the will to live Saji and Yuuto both looked down with solem looks on their faces Aika was sitting in the corner alone with her hood up while Gasper and the rest of the Sitri group were comforting a crying Tomoe that was when Tazushou slamed his hand against a table screaming "those bastard's they they" he looked as if he could cry with Kara saying "Tazushou please I miss him as well" he began saying "all those evil bastard's that attacked the underworld and he's the one how does why it's not fair its not" he began gushing out tears saying "if there is a god I know I haven't been the best man in the world but please I beg of you give me back my son I I want to my baby boy back" that was when Sirzechs and the rest of the Gremory family arrived he said to them all "forgive me all of you I should have saved him" Grayfia said "Sirzechs you can't blame yourself for this even you can't hold back death" he said "but this time I should have tried I should" he too began crying when Katerea said "everyone don't you remember his last words" Yuuto said "if you want to make me happy don't cry just look at the sky and say goodbye" Saji said "lady leviathan is right we shouldn't be sitting here crying we should be living on that's what he would have wanted" that was when Kunou said "Saji-san is correct he wouldn't want us to be sad" at that moment Yuuto said "in the end he did what he did best he protected all of us no matter the cost" Sirzechs said "at least he went down fighting" thanks to that everyone's spirits were uplifted when suddenly a white flash appeared Saji asked "what the" Yuuto said "it's Shirogane" Tazushou had a surge of joy saying "you know what this means" they all looked at him saying "since Shirogane is still intact it means my boy is still alive" that sudden revelation left everyone in a state of both joy and uncertainty.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I've haven't updated this for a very very very (insert 200 more very's) long time but the truth is I hit a horrible case of writers block with this particular story so hence the insanely long hiatus but it's back and I aim to resume updating it as much as I can but without further ado let's begin.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Kurama's pov**

**In ????**

I got up as I looked about saying "What the" the area I was in seemed dark and desolate kind of like how it would appear in a horror game  **I still need to kick my Dad for tricking me into playing resident evil as a kid** oh wait I remember now I'm dead "to think the last thing I ever saw was Rias's tears" *drip* I saw my own tears falling  **damn it I made them all cry they all I guess I'm the true piece of shit** suddenly an almighty voice said "it doesn't have to end" I looked about as I said "hello" my words echoed as I saw a staircase suddenly appear leading to a white light as the voice said "if you truly wish for it then you can return to them"  **do I I mean I gave my life to save them but at the same time they'll all be devastated even if they try to hide it** I then said "screw it I'll go to them" I ran up the staircase until some monsterous looking creatures appeared  **geez and I thought the weeping angels were bad** I kept on running as I slammed my fist into many of them shouting "I'm going to see RIAS" **_Fox Fire_** _**Shuriken**_ I kept on moving as the staircase got longer and longer.

**Meanwhile in the real world**

**Rias's pov**

It's been three weeks since we lost Kurama and well it's been hard to say the last although we we're currently having Shirogane examined to see if Kurama was truly alive or not at that moment Ajuka said "well to be frank he's alive but at the same time he's not"  **eh** he then said "let me put it this way his body is definitely dead but his spirit isn't"  **so he's gone** at that moment though the Khaos Brigade arrived as Siegfried said "oh Foxy's friends have joined how cute" I readied the power of destruction as I demaneded "what do you want" he chuckled saying "we were here for Beelzebub but we can just kill you guy's as well" he and his men attacked as we all put up a fight using our varying abilities till he said "to think the fox left behind such weak friends"  **not now** he then went on to say "really how many of you can say you could live without him" we all held out heads down knowing that he hit us in the worst possible area  **he's right I haven't slept since he died that day I tried to say I would be ok but I need him here he means so much to me I love him from his stupid pop culture references, to his smile and sweet words or even that sodding laugh of his I just need it back** *crackle* at that stage a bit of white lightning opened up as we all watched on.

As the lightning crackled I heard something "Ri"  **wait that voice tone it couldn't be** the voice got closer as it screamed "RIAS" out of the lightning came a figure who looked beat up like hell as he slammed his fist into one of Siegfried's men while using a bone like spear to impale three others  **I'd recognise that shade of gold anywhere** as Siegfried himself got into the fight our new arrival said **_Oberon's seal_** Siegfried faded from sight as the figure crushed him saying "I don't know what's worse the fact that you tried to kill them or the fact that I had to waste my favourite spell on you"  **that hair, that voice there's no denying it** I asked "Kurama are you" he came up saying "I've missed you My sweet"  **it's really him** he pulled me in for a hug as he said "I am so sorry for making you cry" I wrapped my arms around him as he held me tighter than ever before.

* * *

**Back to Kurama's pov**

As I hugged Rias she said "I've missed you" I let out my tails saying "here" she snuggled into them muttering about how warm they are as Yuuto pointed out "since when did you have nine of them" I told him "long story" along with now having nine tails my body had undergone a lot more changes while escaping the afterlife such as I was now a bit taller, my hair had grown to my waist and I'd gotten a beard along with a few scars on my body I told them "guy's I'm" I got interrupted as the Hero Faction has appeared in the distance with me saying "I'll do this" I left as Rias asked "will you be ok" I said "I'm fine" I got ready walk off till Yuuto said "you'll be able to make more use out of it then I would" he threw me a blade I'd never think I'd ever touch again as I grabbed it and the energy poured back into me I declared  _ **I besete you Shirogane**_ as I held my sword Shiro said "it's been too long partner" I said "it has" I then dashed off to go fight them.

As I got up to the Hero Faction I said to Cao Cao "nice eye patch" he smirked saying "nice scars" I stood as my blazer which I was currently wrapped around my waist blew in the wind as I said "come at me" his goon's instead came for me as I slashed one across the chest while kicking the other into a wall _ **Twin Fang form**_ I then dualed with a few more till I got a barrage of arrow's at me  **not a fucking chance** I slammed my foot on the floor making a shockwave that sent them all of course as I then moved onto Cao Cao.

While moving for Cao Cao he blocked my attack with the True Longinus as I said "your a real son of a bitch for hurting the people I care for" he pushed me aside as we then resumed slashing eachother while he said "say's the one who died on them" **_Glacial Tempest_** __his uniform began to have frost forming around it as I said "I know in fact I'm the biggest shit-bag in existence for what I did" I tightened my grip as I said "but from now on I won't take any of them for granted not the boy's, not any of the girls and sure as hell not my family from now I'm going to do everything to make everyday they live filled with happiness and joy" he chuckled saying "bullshit no one can do that not you nor me" he all of a sudden got pulled in through a portal as the others came down.

* * *

As they came down I said "where the hell did he go" Saji said "we'll find him eventually" I smiled as Rias came closer while I said "I'm so sorry" she then pulled me in for a deep and passionate kiss which lead to a dual with our tounges while both out hair blew about in the wind I kept up my kiss as she held my more closely then ever before **leaving her was the biggest mistake ever** she then parted to get some air as she said "your here now" she hugged me while the other girls came up as I said "ladies I need to talk to you all when we get back" Katera asked "about what precisely" *sigh* I said "it's about *sigh* it's about how my relationships with you all had been lately" I then headed back as Yuuto said "you look like a Viking with that beard" I chuckled as Saji said "all fear Kura-gar the great" he imitated a roar as we headed back and I tried my best to prevent a war among the girls **it's good to be back.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Kurama Yakasou  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 22nd November  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Hair colour- Golden  
> Eye colour- Golden  
> Height- 6'5 or 195cm (as of his revival)  
> Weight- 102kg or 227lbs  
> Sacred Gear- Nebula Gaze  
> Fun facts- He can sing all the theme songs of the Code Geass franchise of by heart, his ringtone is the Doctor Who theme song, he can't draw for the life of him, despite claiming otherwise he's bad with technology, he really wants to have a rematch with Vali, he views Yuuto as his best friend, he used to run a cooking club before moving to Kuoh, his favourite food is his mother's cooking and he is bad if not downright awful at keeping his room clean (the girls usually help him).


End file.
